


Shiptember 2019

by Versolite



Series: Shiptembers [2]
Category: Seuls (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shiptember, ships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 33,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: Wouw, le shiptember est enfin terminé pour moi ! Comme l'année dernière, le principe était simple : le mois de septembre entier consacré à des ships de Seuls, un jour correspondant à un ship.A noter que je m'étais mis cette fois une petite contrainte : un minimum de 1000 mots pour chaque texte. Et j'ai réussi :"))Bref, comme l'année dernière, il y a des OCs, des headcanons et des idées issues de RPs. Le Camille x Leila est inspiré du film Seuls, btw.





	1. Jonathan et Yvan

C’est en plein milieu de la nuit qu’il décide d’arrêter le bus pour de bon, quand ce qui l’entoure, à l’horizon, lui semble assez paisible, et quand, surtout, les démangeaisons dans son bras absent deviennent insupportables. Il a fallu conduire prudemment toute la journée, et une partie du soir, pour ne pas les envoyer dans le décor sur une maladresse ; impossible de faire autrement. Lex a fait ce qu’il a pu pour aider, malgré son jeune âge et son inquiétude évidente. Il faisait encore jour quand il lui a dit que Jonathan avait ouvert les yeux ; Yvan n’a pas su que répondre, se contentant de l’inciter à le laisser se reposer.

L’enfant n’a pas osé insister.

Depuis cinq minutes qu’il a stoppé le bus près d’une vieille aire de jeux, Yvan a gardé la main sur le volant, ignorant quoi faire. Il décide finalement, après un léger coup affectueux sur le tableau de bord, de se lever pour vérifier dans quel état Lex a laissé le bus.

Les différents aménagements se sont cassés la gueule. Son lit, qu’a emprunté Lex, paraît intact, mais ce n’est pas le cas de celui de Camille, et jusqu’à l’alcôve faite pour Terry, que Dodji utilisait, qui a quelques pètes ici et là. Sans doute provoqués au moment où le Ravaudeur et ses sbires ont investi le bus. Il prend note de ce qu’il y aura à réparer, et imagine déjà avec un sourire amer l’expression de Leila quand il lui dira…

Son sourire s’efface, et il dégage vite la pensée. Ça fait déjà plusieurs heures qu’il traîne l’angoisse de ce qui adviendra ensuite, lorsqu’il retrouvera ses amis et devra leur dire la vérité à propos de Camille. Pour l’instant, s’occuper du bus, de ne pas les perdre et des ressources qu’ils ont emmagasinées lui semble une distraction suffisante.

C’est en sortant de ses pensées qu’il remarque enfin que le lit de Jonathan est vide.

Quand il sort, le grincement régulier du vent dans une vieille chaîne le guide vers le parc. Il n’a aucun mal à voir la silhouette, sur une des balançoires de l’aire de jeu, jambes serrées l’une contre l’autre sur ce siège trop étroit. Yvan le rejoint à pas lents, dirigeant le faisceau de sa lampe de poche sur le sol devant lui, pour ne pas l’effrayer. Étrangement, il ne se sent pas de peur particulière – il n’a pas l’impression que l’autre garçon peut être redevenu… cette chose, ce Ravaudeur qui l’a torturé et terrorisé pendant toute une nuit.

C’est peut-être l’instinct d’avoir été coincé dans les Terres Basses, la peur glacée lorsqu’il s’est retrouvé face à Camille, et celle qui le traversait comme un poignard, pendant cette nuit à Kerdol. Il ne ressent plus rien de tout ça – ses sens ne l’avertissent plus d’un danger lié aux Familles du Mal. Ça, ou bien il ne veut tout bonnement plus croire qu’il y aura encore affaire. C’est d’une voix détachée, fatiguée, qu’il l’interpelle :

\- Eh, Jonathan.

Malgré ses pensées précédentes, il retient difficilement un soupir soulagé en le voyant redresser la tête :

\- Salut, Yvan.

Un sourire en coin échappe au garçon, qui s’approche et se laisse tomber sur la balançoire voisine. La chaîne qu’il saisit lui gèle les doigts :

\- Tu m’as flanqué une de ces frousses.

Il regrette à l’instant où il prononce ces mots ; Jonathan fait l’effort de souffler du nez en guise de rire à sa remarque, mais il sait que le cœur n’y est pas, non sans raison. Pour la première fois qu’ils discutent ensemble après l’incident, ces quelques mots sont maladroits.

\- Je suis désolé de t’avoir frappé, marmonne Yvan. J’étais fou de rage que tu sois pas toi-même. Excuse-moi.

\- Oh, euh… c’est rien. Puis je dirais que c’était quand même mérité, hein, réplique Jonathan avec un léger rire nerveux. Fallait bien me remettre les idées en place.

\- Ouais, mais c’était pas cool.

Silence. Plus pesant, plus gênant, cette fois-ci. Jonathan ne sait pas quoi dire pour s’excuser. Il se sent lamentable, mais il sait aussi bien que tous les efforts du monde ne lui auraient pas permis de résister à l’emprise des Dernières Familles. Il sait qu’Yvan l’a compris – il les a entendus parler avec le gamin roux, lorsque celui-ci est parti l’avertir qu’il s’était réveillé. Il sait tout aussi bien qu’il n’y a rien à rajouter, qu’il faut continuer la route et oublier ça. Pour autant que l’autre l’ait pardonné, ça ne lui suffit pas pour se sentir moins coupable.

\- Jonathan…

\- Hm… ?

Les deux mains de l’autre garçon agrippent sa lampe torche. Jonathan pousse doucement sur ses pieds, entraînant un mouvement de balancier nerveux sur ses chaînes ; il interrompt le ballottement d’un coup de talon, quand Yvan reprend :

\- J’ai eu super peur de te perdre, tu sais.

Il ne s’attendait pas à ça, ni à la montée de sang qui lui vient aux joues. Il s’entendrait presque déglutir, dans le silence, tandis qu’il est incapable de trouver quoi répondre. Il aurait parfaitement toléré une avalanche de reproches, ou au moins une petite colère sourde. Une telle démonstration d’amitié lui serre le cœur :

\- Moi…

Il doit s’interrompre. Un sanglot a tordu ses lèvres, inaudible ; il parvient à poursuivre calmement, l’obscurité masquant ses yeux embués :

\- Moi aussi, Yvan. J’suis désolé d’avoir fait ça. J’aurais…

\- Eh. On oublie, d’accord ?

\- J’ai pas envie d’oublier. Je t’ai fait du mal, j’aurais pas dû, c’est…

Il le voit se lever et venir à lui et, malgré le dégoût qu’il s’inspire lui-même, il avance pour répondre à l’étreinte que lui offre Yvan. Il n’a plus eu de ça depuis trop longtemps, quelqu’un qui le prend seulement dans ses bras pour lui garantir que tout ira bien, même si ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai ; et malgré les remords, que ce soit Yvan qui le fasse a quelque chose d’infiniment rassurant.

\- Si tu peux pas oublier, je comprends, l’entend-il articuler. Mais on continue, tous les trois, et on retrouvera les autres, d’accord ?

\- D’accord…

Il s’écarte de lui, essuyant ses yeux avec un sourire piteux. Celui que lui renvoie Yvan, navré, lui donne juste assez de courage. Juste assez de courage pour dire ce qu’il a envie de lui dire :

\- Merci de m’avoir sauvé, Yvan.


	2. Zoé et Boris

\- Boris ! Boris, attends.

Il s’arrête, mains dans les poches. Elle freine sa course derrière lui, et il la voit arriver à son niveau du coin de l’œil, malgré sa tête baissée. Plus loin, les autres ont déjà commencé à écouter Leila leur expliquer le plan, et il sait bien qu’au fond, il devrait être là-bas, lui aussi, à présent que la décision a été prise. Zo aussi, plus que lui. Elle a voté pour suivre Leila, après tout. « Si tu voulais me suivre, t’avais qu’à le faire plus tôt », aurait-il pu lui dire, mais ce serait bas, et il sait bien que c’est plus compliqué que ça.

\- On peut marcher un peu ?

Il hoche la tête, et ils se mettent en route.

L’air froid de l’automne les fait grelotter, malgré leurs veste et manteau épais, et ils se retrouvent à marcher épaule contre épaule, en silence. Boris sent bien qu’elle guette ses expressions, qu’elle est un peu mal à l’aise, mais elle ne fait pas mine de revenir sur ses pensées. Elle n’a aucun regret sur sa décision, et malgré sa peur, le garçon doit bien admettre savoir où elle voulait en venir, plus tôt, quand elle a dit qu’ils ne pouvaient pas fuir tout le temps.

C’est beaucoup de souvenirs pour peu à dire, finalement. Ils tournent d’un accord tacite, lorsque l’allée de marronniers laisse place à une croisée, et se retrouvent hors de portée de vue des autres, assez loin de là où… où Alexandre a enterré Dodji. Assez loin pour prendre du recul.

S’ils continuent de se taire, le silence va le tuer.

\- C’était pas une bonne idée, dit-il abruptement.

\- Boris, s’il te plaît. C’est décidé. On va pas se disputer, maintenant.

Il ravale la réplique qui lui vient, mais sa colère reste là, à fumer dans ses oreilles. Zo lui met une légère accolade, à laquelle il ne réplique pas. Son amie détourne les yeux, embêtée qu’il ne réagisse pas.

\- C’est de la folie.

Elle ouvre la bouche, mais il chasse sa réplique :

\- Laisse tomber. Maintenant qu’on est là, je sais pas. Comme tu dis. On a qu’à parler d’autre chose.

C’est dans le silence qu’ils vont se poser sur une table de pique nique, pieds posés sur l’un des bancs. Boris observe le bois aux feuilles rousses, se sentant un mal de cœur à l’idée des saisons qui ont passé.

L’avant-disparition semble tellement loin, quand il y pense… Des mois entiers se sont écoulés sans signe de vie. Zo lit les tags, et pose la main près de la sienne. Il a un sourire amer en coin, et entoure ses épaules de son bras, dans une bourrade affectueuse. Elle pose sa tempe contre la sienne, l’air pensif.

\- Ça fait bizarre, murmure-t-elle.

\- De quoi ?

\- T’as pas l’impression d’être revenu à notre collège ?

Il regarde autour de lui, pris au dépourvu. Ça ne lui évoque rien de semblable à Jacques Prévert – la cour était un grand carré de béton avec quelques lignes tracées à la craie, en guise de terrains, et la cantine au milieu. La marelle, à la rigueur, elle est bien faite à la craie, mais il n’y en avait pas, là-bas…

\- Comment ça ? demande-t-il.

Elle a un petit rire.

\- Ah, c’est juste moi, alors. Je ne sais pas, ça me rappelle quand on s’était assis dehors, l’année dernière. Sur les bancs de la cour, et il y avait des feuilles comme ça qu’on voyait au-dessus du bâtiment.

\- Peut-être, reconnaît-il.

\- Quand Lucas avait essayé de frapper le ballon et s’était étalé par terre comme un blaireau.

\- Oh ! s’éclaire-t-il, et il éclate de rire.

Il est lui-même surpris que ça lui échappe. Ce n’est ni l’endroit, ni le moment, mais il le revoit, maintenant, avec son air sûr de lui, courir vers le machin en mousse à moitié déchiré et essayer d’y flanquer un gros coup de pied.

\- Il avait pas plu, même ? demande-t-il.

\- Si ! C’est pour ça qu’il est tombé.

Le ballon ressemblait à une éponge gonflée, et le sol était noir d’humidité. Ça sentait le béton mouillé dans toute la cour – Zo détestait l’odeur, elle avait mis son nez dans son col et ricané en voyant Boris respirer l’air à pleins poumons, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Qu’est-ce que Lucas avait gueulé quand Zo et lui avaient retiré leurs vestes pour courir en T-shirt comme des crétins dans la cour ! Il avait jeté sa jambe en arrière, et voulu shooter pour les impressionner. Ça avait bien réussi, tiens…

\- L’automne, ça me rappelle l’école, je sais pas pourquoi, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Les feuilles mortes et les marrons. Je repense toujours à ce moment-là.

\- Tu parles. Moi je pense à la rentrée. Je suis presque content que tout le monde ait disparu.

Un petit coup de coude. A peine rabroueur.

\- Dis pas ça.

\- Non, reconnaît-il. Mais bon, les devoirs ça me manque pas.

Ce qu’il s’attendait à vivre comme une conversation désagréable et délicate s’est transformé en marée de souvenirs. Une évocation en rappelle une autre – la gomme mâchée, et leur couloir secret, et Zo réussit même à lui donner un pincement au cœur, quand elle lui rappelle l’atelier avec monsieur Donpers. Il est de plus en plus distrait, se demande comment les autres vont. Ses yeux se dirigent d’eux-mêmes vers le chemin d’où ils viennent – bien sûr, il ne peut pas voir le groupe, mais il regrette soudain d’avoir été méchant avec Leila. Non seulement la menacer ne rimait à rien, mais en plus, il commence à se demander si rester n’est pas effectivement mieux. Zoé semble remarquer qu’il est distrait. Elle se lève, s’étire avec un petit bâillement, et se tourne vers lui, tranquillement :

\- Allez, viens, dit-elle. Faut qu’on rejoigne les autres.

Il sourit, et prend la main qu’elle lui offre pour se lever. Elle a sans doute raison. Quelle raison d’avoir peur, s’il a Zo avec lui ?


	3. Zahia et Siegfried

Il avait trouvé le mot en faisant le tri dans ses affaires. C’était un papier plié en quatre, qui avait été mis en évidence, scotché sur la couverture de ses _Pensées_ de Pascal. Une écriture hâtive lui intimait de se rendre le lendemain matin, aux aurores, devant la bibliothèque du palais. Aucun nom ne concluait cette intrigante missive ; en guise de signature, un symbole de triangle cassé qui se repliait sur lui même.  
La Triade, un clan autrefois au service des Sages. Désormais un groupuscule dont on ignorait les membres et la localisation ; ils ne s’étaient manifesté qu’une ou deux fois dans Néosalem et Magopolis pour avertir les autorités d’un retour prochain.

Siegfried savait reconnaître les coupes-gorge quand il en voyait et, plus encore quand il en lisait. Il était plus facile de précéder les intentions par la tournure d’un texte que par l’expression d’un visage. Du moins, pour lui, qui avait passé l’essentiel de son existence dans les Limbes le cou penché et les yeux rivés sur un ouvrage. En l’occurrence, son instinct lui dictait de s’y rendre malgré tout. La Triade représentait un danger, mais sa part d’ancienneté non négligeable devait être prise en compte. Refuser de se rendre au rendez-vous, c’était peut-être laisser s’effondrer sur elle-même une chance unique de dégager un secret de leurs intrigues.

Bien sûr, il pouvait se tromper, et courir un danger mortel en se rendant là où ils le lui demandaient. C’était pour cette raison même que le reste de la soirée, il l’avait passé dans le silence, à mettre de l’ordre dans son restant d’affaires. Il était sur ses gardes lorsqu’il avait interpellé une esclave qu’on lui avait attitré, lui ordonnant de le réveiller avant le lever du jour.

Ses disques de métal tranchant se trouvaient couchés sur une rangée de livres, au pied de son lit, quand une voix calme le tira de son sommeil :

\- Capitaine Siegfried, il est l’heure.

Il n’avait pas eu le temps de s’attarder sur l’esclave la veille. C’était une jeune fille, qui portait comme tous la marque des Sans-Noms à son front. Elle avait l’air morose, mais détachée et fiable. Elle se tenait droite, les mains dans son dos, attendant d’autres ordres ou d’être congédiée. Elle l’aida à s’habiller à sa demande, et haussa un sourcil intrigué lorsqu’il lui posa un couteau dans la main.

\- Capitaine Siegfried, je ne suis pas bien sûre de savoir ce que ça signifie. Les Sans-Noms n’ont pas le droit de porter des armes, je pourrais me faire tirer dessus sans somation, si on me voyait avec ça.

\- Les gardes sauront que tu es avec moi, riposta-t-il.

Il était mal réveillé, à bout de nerfs, et n’avait pas envie de penser au bon vouloir des Lances. Mais la jeune fille eut le culot d’insister :

\- Ils ne le sauront pas, sauf votre respect. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse avec ça, de toute façon ?

Les mots étaient déjà suffisamment insolents, mais la façon dont elle posa sèchement l’arme sur une table, faisant retentir un bruit métallique dans la chambre, l’agaça profondément :

\- Et quel est ton nom, esclave ??

Le regard froid qu’il rencontra failli le faire exploser de rage. Un mot de la Triade, un lever beaucoup trop tôt, une nuit entière à se ronger les sangs, et à présent, une esclave qui répliquait, il ne manquait que ça !

\- Je m’appelle Zahia, capitaine.

\- Eh bien, Zahia, j’ai reçu une missive hier qui m’intime d’être d’ici une vingtaine de minutes du côté de la bibliothèque du palais. J’exige que tu m’y accompagnes, pour que si la situation tourne au vinaigre, tu ailles chercher la commandante Isaure – tu sais où sont ses appartements ?

\- Évidemment, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Que tu ailles chercher la commandante Isaure et que tu l’avertisses.

\- Je ne peux pas le faire armée, capitaine.

\- Attends un instant.

Il se dirigea vers sa table de chevet et en tira un papier enroulé, marqué du sceau de Magopolis. Elle le prit, déroutée, et l’ouvrit quand il lui en donna l’ordre.

\- Je n’allais pas envoyer une Sans-Nom à l’abattoir, grommela le Magister, piqué, en resserrant sa cape autour de ses épaules. J’avais prévu un mot. Le tout est que je ne peux te laisser désarmée ; si nous tombons dans un piège, je veux que tu puisses avoir de quoi te défendre et t’enfuir. N’oublie pas ; c’est à Isaure que tu dois donner l’alerte, avant tout autre. Elle saura quoi faire.

\- Bien, capitaine.

Les traits de l’esclave s’étaient détendus.

Ils se glissèrent dans les galeries, Zahia suivant la démarche lente du Magister. Leurs armes étaient dissimulées dans les plis de leurs capes – Siegfried avait insisté pour qu’elle en porte une également. L’air trop frais de cette heure ne prêtait pas au port d’une simple tunique. Elle avait eu beau lui dire que c’était là sa tenue habituelle et qu’elle avait survécu à bien pire, il avait fallu plier, pour ne pas laisser le débat s’éterniser et risquer de lui faire manquer le rendez-vous.

\- Capitaine Siegfried, je me demandais quelque chose.

\- Ignores-tu qu’une esclave n’est pas censée faire la discussion à un supérieur ?

Elle se tut. Il sembla soudain mortifié, cherchant à rattraper sa plaisanterie idiote :

\- Enfin, je… ça ne me dérange pas, bien entendu, je suis désolé…

\- Désolé ? répliqua-t-elle. Mais non, vous avez raison, capitaine, ne vous excusez pas. Je ne suis qu’une esclave, c’est vrai. Je m’abstiendrai dorénavant de parler.

\- Je…

Il s’était arrêté. Ses mains se serraient l’une contre l’autre, et il baissait les yeux. Il fallut bien qu’elle interrompe sa marche à son tour, mais elle regardait devant elle. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- C’était inconsidéré. Excuse-moi.

Le regard qu’elle lui jeta était pétrifiant.

\- Je ne suis pas une de vos égales, capitaine Siegfried. Je n’ai pas réussi mes épreuves, et quand il a fallu passer l’héliodrome, je n’ai pas réussi non plus. Les trois tentatives que j’ai faites pour quitter la huitième famille ont été des échecs. Vous n’avez pas à vous excuser de me traiter de cette façon. Je ne mérite pas mieux. Je n’aurais pas dû porter à confusion votre gentillesse pour de la camaraderie. Maintenant, nous devrions y aller, si vous le voulez bien. Je ne veux pas en plus vous mettre en retard.

\- Zahia.

Elle avait fait quelques pas, mais l’entendre l’appeler par son prénom l’avait arrêtée. Il la regardait avec tristesse, et fit un pas de côté. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, mais il fut plus rapide :

\- Je n’aurais pas dû t’obliger à me suivre en premier lieu. Retourne à ton office, je me débrouillerai.

\- Capitaine, vous m’avez dit…

\- C’est un ordre, Zahia.

Elle baissa la tête, et le quitta sans un mot.


	4. Anton et le Maître des couteaux

\- Baaaah !

Anton sursauta au cri, et regarda, incrédule, la petite silhouette qui s’était avancé vers son bureau, et serrait dans ses mains une boulette de papier qu’il avait lancée plus tôt, et qui avait loupé de peu la corbeille à papier. Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu’il dut se jeter avec un cri de panique hors de sa chaise pour lui arracher l’objet des mains avant qu’elle ne le porte à sa bouche. Les yeux de la gosse s’arrondirent, et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler :

\- Lucie, non, non, sois gentille, la réprimanda Anton.

Trop tard. La petite éclatait déjà en sanglots, qui retentirent. Il s’en boucha les oreilles avec une grimace, et chercha autour de lui ce qu’il pouvait lui donner pour la calmer. Il releva les yeux en entendant un pas chaussé dans le couloir, et sursauta en voyant le masque du Maître des Couteaux se glisser dans l’embrasure de la porte.

Le petit génie ne trouva pas quoi dire pour s’expliquer, et n’eut pas à le faire ; la figure inquiétante se penchait déjà pour prendre l’enfant dans ses bras. Les pleurs de Lucie se calmèrent au contact familier du garçon, et bientôt, tout ce qui restait de son méchant caprice furent les traces de larmes sur ses joues, que le pouce ganté du Maître des Couteaux essuya d’un revers.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Anton en se frottant l’œil. Elle est rentrée comme ça, j’étais dans mes papiers, je l’ai pas vue avant de…

Un geste bref de la main lui signifia que ce n’était rien. Anton eut la présence d’esprit de lui proposer de s’asseoir, en se rappelant qu’il était encore mal en point, après l’attaque des singes, et l’autre garçon accepta avec un vague hochement de tête, Lucie posée sur les genoux.

Il n’y avait eu qu’Anton pour se demander ce que la zone des cairns pouvait abriter comme danger, et réaliser que celui qui détenait sans doute quelques réponses venait de leur tomber dans les bras. Il avait attendu qu’Yvan et les autres partent à la recherche de Lucie pour essayer de lui parler, seul à seul.

On lui avait raconté beaucoup de choses sur le « garçon flippant au masque », comme l’appelait Terry. Qu’il avait poignardé Yvan, mais qu’il n’était peut-être agressif que pour se défendre, qu’il avait du mal à parler et qu’il vivait seul, en retrait, avec sa collection de couteaux. Tout le monde ignorait jusqu’à maintenant qu’il avait un bébé à sa charge ; et tout le monde s’était mis d’accord pour décréter qu’il fallait absolument porter secours à cette petite. Pour ce qui était du Maître des Couteaux, c’était une autre paire de manches.

Anton avait traversé la basse-cour de Camille, faisant attention à chacun de ses pas pour ne pas écraser un caneton ou un lapereau par mégarde. L’odeur de paille avait quelque chose de surréaliste, dans la baraque, ça et l’idée des habitants qui y avaient élu domicile. Anton avait frappé timidement, et était entré – Camille lui avait bien dit qu’il était inutile d’attendre une parole du Maître des Couteaux.

Le garçon avait des bandages sur la main et la poitrine, et avait tourné la tête à son approche. Anton s’était avancé timidement, lui avait dit bonjour, et expliqué ce qu’il voulait, le plus précautionneusement qu’il le pouvait. Après tout, si le Maître des Couteaux ne savait pas parler, il pouvait d’un autre côté comprendre ce qu’on lui disait. Les récits qu’avaient fait Leila et Yvan de leur rencontre avec le garçon se rejoignaient sur ce point :

\- Voilà, en fait… Je m’appelle Anton. On m’a dit que tu avais été attaqué, je voulais savoir si… tu pouvais pas m’expliquer.

Le garçon s’était redressé. La façon dont il remuait la tête laissait entendre qu’il ne comprenait pas ce qu’Anton voulait de lui ; le roux s’était donc efforcé de lui expliquer. Il avait amené des feuilles et des stylos, au cas où, et ça s’était révélé payant, pour se comprendre. Mais les choses allaient au-delà de quelques dessins ; le Maître des Couteaux avait des gestes, des attitudes qui reflétaient quelques émotions. C’était peut-être un peu trop subtil pour les autres, mais avec assez d’attention, Anton arrivait très bien à les détecter. Quand il ratait un coche, il lui suffisait de répéter la question. Le Maître des Couteaux s’était montré patient, malgré son état. Le roux devait bien être le premier depuis longtemps à tenter de faire un effort pour communiquer avec lui.

Il sortit de ses pensées avec une question en tête. Ses feuilles dispersées sur son bureau n’avaient déjà plus le moindre sens, de toute façon ; il s’appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, et regarda un instant la petite, pelotonnée dans les bras du grand, et puis le grand lui-même. Il se tenait droit, seul signe indiquant qu’il ne devait pas dormir. Anton lui adressa une petite moue :

\- En fait, je me demandais.

L’autre inclina la tête, pour lui signifier qu’il l’écoutait :

\- C’est quoi, ton vrai nom ?

Il ne sut comment interpréter l’immobilité du Maître des Couteaux qui suivit, mais en le voyant redresser les épaules, Anton crut qu’il avait fait une bourde :

\- Pardon, j’veux dire, par rapport à comment je devrais t’appeler. Tout le monde te surnomme le Maître des Couteaux, mais tu as bien un prénom, non ?

Le Maître des Couteaux fit un signe pour l’apaiser, et hocha la tête. Il bougea doucement le bras, pour ne pas réveiller la petite, et chercha difficilement dans ses poches, jusqu’à trouver la photo. Anton prit le cliché, qu’il lui tendait, et regarda sans un mot le visage du garçon, celui sous le masque.

\- Oui, mais, comment toi, tu… ?

L’autre garçon fit un geste, tendant l’index vers le bas et lui faisant décrire un cercle. _Retourne la photo_. Anton s’exécuta.

Au dos, dans une belle écriture au stylo bleu, il pouvait lire « Gabriel et Lucie, 20.01.09 »

\- Gabriel, répéta Anton.

Il se sentait sourire sans tout à fait savoir pourquoi. C’était la preuve, simple, de confiance que lui avait accordée le Maître des Couteaux, c’était découvrir son nom, et d’avoir une réponse à sa question.

\- Ab… iel… opina l’autre garçon d’une voix comme essoufflée.

\- C’est joli, sourit pensivement Anton en lui rendant la photographie.

Lucie dormait contre lui, le poing serré devant sa petite bouche entrouverte et, derrière le masque, Anton pouvait parier que Gabriel lui souriait en retour.


	5. Toussaint et Achille

Ils ont trouvé les cassettes dans l’immeuble d’une vieille ville, pendant une expédition pour chercher des vivres. Un tas de vieux films, qui doivent sans doute dater d’un autre âge, peut-être de la Vingt-Septième Vague. Les morts-nouveaux n’apportent maintenant que des DVDs et des technologies de plus en plus fascinantes. Il arrive encore que certains aient eu dans leurs souvenirs du « vintage », comme on appelle ça, des vinyles, des machines à écrire et autres téléphones filaires, mais pour la majeure partie, c’est dans les villes apparues aux alentours du vingtième siècle qu’on peut trouver ce qui nous intéresse.

C’est Isaure qui a jeté l’idée, en tirant une des cassettes, dont le titre ne leur disait rien. Elle a souligné que ça pourrait toujours être drôle de faire des commentaires en regardant un film, et qu’il n’y avait rien d’autre à faire ce soir, de toute façon. Guillaume, Toussaint et Achille ont vite suivi. Tout le monde avait besoin de se détendre.

L’histoire s’est avérée plus sombre qu’ils ne le pensaient. Pas assez pour qu’ils ne se permettent pas des commentaires sarcastiques – une fois lancé, Achille s’est montré très éloquent en la matière – mais suffisamment pour causer de longs moments de silence, tant le petit groupe était fasciné par l’intrigue. L’histoire de l’errance de deux hommes après une guerre, parsemée de flashs-back sur leurs traumatismes et leur vécu. On peut dire que ça leur parle.

Un homme trébuche dans la boue, et Achille a un léger sourire. Ce type l’a déjà fait plusieurs fois, sans que personne dans leur groupe de spectateurs n’en parle jusqu’à maintenant. Il se penche vers Toussaint, une main devant la bouche pour lui glisser :

\- L’équilibre, mesdames et messieurs.

C’est en jetant un regard amusé vers son ami, guettant sa réaction, qu’Achille réalise que l’autre garçon pleure.

Il est le seul à le voir ; dans les vestiges brûlés de son visage, Toussaint ne peut plus exprimer quoi que ce soit, mais Achille est à sa gauche et voit parfaitement sa lèvre qui tremble, ses efforts pour ne pas faire le moindre geste qui risquerait de le trahir. Il jette un regard plein d’anticipation à Achille, et baisse vite les yeux ; le plus grand a le réflexe de se renverser en arrière, avant de vite changer de posture, réalisant qu’il est la seule personne entre Guillaume et Toussaint. Son cerveau carbure à cent à l’heure pour trouver une idée qui puisse les tirer de là.

\- Vous n’avez pas faim ? jette-t-il, inspiré.

\- Oh bonne idée, je crois qu’on a laissé des sucreries dans les placards, s’éclaire Isaure. Tu peux nous ramener ça ?

\- J’arrive. Tu viens, Toussaint ?

\- Euh, ouais.

\- Plus de bras, plus de chocolat, ricane Guillaume. Vous voulez un coup de main ?

\- Mais non, ça ira, balaie Achille alors que Toussaint, qui a compris sa démarche, a déjà quitté la pièce. Nous ne sommes pas un régiment à nourrir, non plus.

\- Parle pour toi, moi j’ai les crocs, rit Isaure en s’installant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil.

Achille leur fait un petit signe amusé avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Le couloir mène à la cuisine et à un salon dont les fenêtres aux volets ouverts laissent voir une ville endormie. Par instinct, le Magister se dirige vers le salon, et trouve Toussaint appuyé à la rambarde, regardant la nuit. Il se tourne légèrement pour le voir arriver.

\- Merci pour le coup de main, Achille.

Achille se contente d’un hochement de tête, et vient poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Tout va bien… ?

Toussaint hoche machinalement la tête, mais l’autre fronce les sourcils :

\- On ne peut pas rester longtemps ici, Toussaint. Ils vont se demander où on est partis. Tu ne veux pas en parler un peu ?

\- Ce n’est rien de très grave. C’est le film qui m’a fait penser à des choses auxquelles je n’aurais pas dû penser.

Achille se doutait bien que ce serait quelque chose de cette espèce. Son bras, d’une épaule, vient entourer les deux dans une accolade maladroite. Il est rassuré que Toussaint ne s’en dégage pas, venant au contraire s’y appuyer avec confiance.

\- La guerre, dit doucement Achille.

Dans sa voix, le mot sonne absent.

\- La guerre, opine Toussaint.

Achille ignore quoi dire d’autre. Il est sur le point de lui proposer de tourner les talons et prendre les sucreries qu’Isaure et Guillaume leur ont demandé quand Toussaint se racle la gorge, gêné :

\- Pardon, Achille, euh… est-ce que… est-ce que je tire trop sur la corde, si je te demande un câlin ?

L’autre garçon sourit, rassuré, et s’agenouille immédiatement pour le serrer dans ses bras. L’étreinte ne s’éternise pas – ils n’en ont pas l’habitude – mais quand Achille se relève, il pose un simple baiser sur le front de Toussaint. Il ignore pourquoi, par simple envie. C’est peut-être aller trop loin, mais il devine à l’air troublé et au petit sourire retenu de l’autre garçon que c’est tout à fait bienvenu.

La voix d’Isaure , venant de la chambre, les fait sursauter :

\- ACHILLE, TOUSSAINT, VOUS FAITES DES BÉBÉS OU CA SE PASSE COMMENT ?

\- OUAIS, renchérit celle de Guillaume, CA SERT A RIEN HEIN, ON FAIT PAS DE BÉBÉS DANS LES LIMBES.

Et la voix plus étouffée d’Isaure de répliquer dans un rire : « Je crois que ce n’est pas la seule chose qui les en empêche », celle de Guillaume d’appuyer : « Oui bon, hein euh, NOS BONBONS ».

\- NOS BONBONS, NOS BONBONS, reprennent-ils en chœur.

\- MAIS QUELS CRÉTINS ! leur jette Achille en riant. ON ARRIVE !

Ça met un baume étrange au cœur, de ne pas hurler pour disperser des ordres, mais simplement par jeu, pour s’interpeller entre camarades. Le Magister sourit, attendri, et soupire en se tournant vers Toussaint :

\- Désolé, vieux, ça va aller ?

\- Ça ira, le rassure Toussaint.

Il a retrouvé le sourire, et le suit tranquillement jusqu’à la cuisine.


	6. Hector et Gaspard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précision : le prénom Hector est celui qu'on a donné, faute d'autre nom connu, au garçon brun qui tire dans l'épaule de Leila, dans le tome 9.

L’émotion qu’Hector ressentit, en se levant dans le dortoir des soldats de la Sixième, ne fut qu’une vague surprise. Son dernier souvenir le plaçait dans le chalet où son groupe et lui étaient partis capturer les enfants de Fortville ; son camarade avait dû échouer à éteindre à temps le feu qui avait pris dans sa cape.

Il sourcillait, contrarié, en se levant. C’est sans surprise qu’il vit venir d’autres soldats venus lui apprendre sa rétrogradation, et sans protester qu’il les suivit jusqu’au camp des esclaves. Ses pensées n’en étaient pas moins un gouffre d’animosité pure. Les enfants de Fortville, leur incompétence, l’échec de la mission et surtout, la honte, se mêlaient dans son crâne sans que son visage n’en affiche rien.

Il n’y avait pas de grade, parmi les Lances, mais il n’en demeurait pas moins un fier chef d’expédition, admiré pour son efficacité. Après des décennies en tant que soldat, tout le monde finissait tôt ou tard par trouver ce caractère, et c’était naturellement que la plupart de ses camarades – Alex, Albert, Hans, Narcisse et Gaspard, pour ne citer que ceux qui l’avaient accompagné pour la mission – étaient prompts à suivre ses ordres et ses conseils. L’idée d’avoir été décevant était une pilule difficile à avaler.

On le laissa dans le dortoir du camp des esclaves. Alex s’y trouvait déjà, qui le salua d’un air morose. Albert, Narcisse et Hans n’avaient pas encore reparu ; Hector n’eut pas le temps d’entreprendre de lui expliquer ce qu’il s’était passé qu’un grognement de rage le fit lever la tête. Un garçon qu’il connaissait bien, l’œil traversé d’une cicatrice, se dirigeait vers lui d’un pas pesant :

\- Hector, ils t’ont pris aussi, ces chiens ! s’exclama-t-il.

\- Gaspard, répondit calmement Hector.

\- Tu vois ce qu’il se passe ? Après tant de temps de service, être rétrogradés comme ces incapables qui ont foiré leurs épreuves ?

Plusieurs regards sombres se tournèrent vers le garde. Hector sentit les problèmes venir ; il le tira vite à l’écart, faisant un simple geste à Alex :

\- Es-tu devenu fou ? Ne crie pas des insanités de ce genre alors que nous sommes parmi eux !

\- Je me fiche de ces chiens d’esclaves. On n’est pas des leurs, Hector. On va leur montrer, ils vont nous faire sortir d’ici. Faut qu’on demande une entrevue avec les Sages, eux sauront ! Éloi nous défendra !  
\- Tu n’as pas compris ?? s’agaça Hector. Ce sont eux qui nous ont rétrogradé, Gaspard, eux et personne d’autre ! Et s’ils n’ont pas rendu à Alexandre son rang d’Éclaireur après tout ce temps, il n’y a aucune chance – Gaspard, tu m’entends ? Aucune chance qu’ils le fassent pour nous. Nous sommes des Sans-Noms, maintenant. Nous ne pouvons rien y faire.

Les lèvres restées serrées du blond, à ce discours funeste, auraient pu laisser croire qu’il obtempérerait, ou finirait par le croire, mais sitôt qu’Hector se tut, il secoua la tête, reprenant de plus belle :

\- Alexandre n’est pas toi, Hector. Je ne peux pas croire qu’ils t’ont fait ça, il y a une erreur. Tu es un soldat d’élite, pas ce froussard.

Hector était resté calme, jusqu’à présent. Des décennies pour apprendre à se contrôler, à ne pas s’encombrer de certaines émotions envahissantes – le choc, la peur, l’emportement – pour laisser place à leur intérêt seul – l’anticipation et l’analyse – ne purent toutefois pas arrêter le tremblement de rage qui le prit. Ce n’était pas tant d’être là, d’avoir échoué, qui l’atteignait. Ça, il s’y était résolu dès qu’il avait ouvert les yeux.

C’était qu’il fallait passer à autre chose, pour pouvoir au mieux saisir les opportunités et ne pas se mettre en danger. Et c’était que Gaspard avait l’air incapable de comprendre une chose aussi simple.

Alors Hector ne trouva pas d’autre solution. Il fallait qu’il lui mette ça sur le dos. C’était le seul moyen de le toucher tout en évacuant la colère inutile qu’il commençait à accumuler :

\- J’aurais pu rester soldat d’élite, Gaspard, si tu n’avais pas eu la bêtise de les effrayer comme tu l’as fait ! Des menaces, et pourquoi ? Ils étaient déjà terrorisé lorsque leurs amis les ont libérés, il n’y avait plus rien à faire. Je ne sais même pas si nous avons réussi à capturer qui que ce soit, à cause de toi !

\- Comment j’aurais pu savoir qu’ils s’échapperaient ?? protesta Gaspard, blême.

\- C’est bien là le problème. Tu n’anticipes pas.

\- Hector…

La douleur qui se peignait sur ses traits lui sembla suffisante. Hector soupira, contrarié :

\- A présent, nous ne pouvons plus faire marche arrière. Nous allons gagner notre droit de redevenir des soldats, et non l’exiger à grands cris. Gardons au moins notre dignité, bon sang.

\- Je…

Gaspard avait baissé les yeux, se tordant les mains.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça nous attirerait ces problèmes-là.

\- Je sais, Gaspard, grogna Hector, mais à quoi t’attendais-tu ? Tu voulais seulement jouer avec eux comme un chat s’amuse avec ses proies, avant de…

\- Non ! protesta Gaspard. Non, ce n’est pas ça du tout !

\- Alors quoi ? Pour quelle autre raison menacerais-tu de torturer des enfants qui…

\- Je voulais seulement t’impressionner !

Hector s’en retrouva bouche bée. Incapable de réfléchir à ce que l’autre garçon venait de dire.

\- M’impressionner ? répéta-t-il bêtement.

\- Oui. Tu, tu sais bien, tu es… enfin… Tu as toujours été tellement sûr de toi, et efficace, et… chaque fois qu’on part en mission ensemble, j’ai envie de donner du mieux de moi, j’ai envie de… d’être plus fort, tu comprends ? Inflexible, comme toi. Je ne sais pas comment t’expliquer ça exactement. Tu as toujours été mon modèle, tu sais ?

\- Gaspard…

Lui, un modèle. Ça lui semblait tellement déconcertant. Achille était un modèle. Les Magisters étaient des modèles. Lui ? Il n’était qu’un soldat, comme les autres…

\- Tout… tout ce que j’ai fait jusqu’à maintenant, je l’ai fait pour que tu sois fier de moi. Je crois que le pire, c’est que ce n’est pas seulement une histoire d’être le meilleur à l’épée, d’être celui qui se lève le plus vite à la sonnerie de la trompette, ou qui gagne le plus de points. J’ai l’impression… enfin, je… Ce que disent les autres, je m’en fiche, mais dès qu’il s’agit de toi, j’ai envie d’être le meilleur que je puisse être. La meilleure personne que je puisse être. Pas seulement en tant que soldat.

Le garçon à la cicatrice secoua soudain la tête :

\- Oublie ça. Tu as raison, on… on va regagner notre rang.

Il ne sut quoi faire pour le retenir, et le blond disparut déjà entre les rangées de lits, pour aller retrouver Alex. Le brun resta planté là.

L’émotion qu’Hector avait ressenti tandis que Gaspard proférait ces mots était loin de n’être qu’une vague surprise.


	7. Odette et Ily

\- Je ne sais pas quoi prendre. Donne-moi une idée !

\- La verte, peut-être, suggéra Marta d’un ton monocorde.

\- La verte ?? Es-tu devenue folle ? Tu veux m’humilier devant Ross, c’est ça ? Je prendrai la bleue !

\- D’accord, madame.

\- La broche ou la bague, plutôt, tu penses ?

Marta n’afficha aucune expression. Ni douleur, ni agacement. Elle s’en fichait bien trop pour ça, mais elle sentait que la matinée serait longue.

Quand l’histoire de l’ensemble fut réglé, il fallut ensuite s’inquiéter du choix du parfum, de la coupe, du maquillage, toutes ces réjouissances que madame Odette passait d’ordinaire assez rapidement, quand il s’agissait pour elle de se rendre à un bal ou autre mondanité. A moins qu’il y ait dans une fête où elle comptait se rendre quelque rival, ce qui était rare, Marta avait généralement la paix, au moins à ce sujet. Les caprices d’Odette ne prenaient jamais de tour plus pénible que lorsqu’elle voulait avoir l’air particulièrement élégante.

Pour ce qui était du panier, elles avaient passé la journée de la veille sur la question, et Marta s’était levée aux aurores pour aller chercher les produits frais exigés par sa maîtresse au marché néosalien. Elle ne savait pas comment l’idée saugrenue de pique-niquer avait pu être acceptée sans discussion par sa maîtresse. Sans doute une idée de dame Emily, qui était autrement libre dans ses idées. Odette devait y tenir, à son amie aux cheveux blonds…

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire ? lui jeta soudain sa maîtresse, la coupant de ses pensées.

\- Rien madame. Pardon madame, répondit mécaniquement Marta.

\- Tu ne me souhaites pas une bonne journée ?

\- Très belle journée à vous, madame Odette, s’exécuta Marta en s’inclinant dans une révérence raisonnable.

La moue méfiante que son comportement lui attira lui fit appréhender une autre vague de commentaires acides, mais Odette sembla se satisfaire de son obéissance, et franchit le seuil de la maison sans plus d’instructions. Dès qu’elle ferma la porte, Marta leva les yeux au ciel.

Sitôt le perron franchi, la belle assurance aristocrate d’Odette fondit comme neige au soleil, et l’air renfrogné qu’elle s’empressa d’afficher lui semblait terriblement forcé.

Bien sûr, une partie de ses grands drapés de reine étaient exagérés, et bien sûr, pour son image, il fallait qu’elle en rajoute, mais malgré les années passées dans les Limbes, toujours avec le même tempérament de princesse, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’appréhender le rendez-vous avec Emily.

Emily était… une personne incroyable. Une personne assurée, souriante, charmante, une membre de l’aristocratie qui parvenait, tout en restant élégante, à se défaire des nécessités tirées à quatre épingles de son rang. Odette l’avait ressenti dès le jour de leur première rencontre, quand un noble de ses fréquentations les avaient présentées. Et lors de leurs entrevues qui avaient suivies, le sentiment s’était répété.  
Emily Ross avait une aura. Un magnétisme puissant, un charme qui ne manquait jamais de frapper Odette lorsqu’elle était en sa présence. Chaque fois qu’elle la voyait, la seule envie d’Odette était de rester avec elle, s’installer tranquillement et lui parler pendant des heures, de tout. Malgré la façade que son rang lui imposait, malgré les réserves qu’elle avait toujours eues, malgré tout ça, c’était ce dont elle avait envie. La connaître plus encore. C’était presque frustrant de se séparer chaque fois, quand il était tard ou que l’une ou l’autre (souvent Odette) devait vaquer à des occupations.

C’était bien la première personne à laquelle elle s’était autant attachée, bien qu’elle ne la connaisse que depuis quelques mois. Voilà ce qui l’effrayait, et qui l’excitait.

Le panier serré contre elle, elle rejoignit Emily qui l’attendait devant chez elle, appuyée à un muret, sourire décontracté à l’appui.

Comme à chaque fois, elle ne portait pas de robe, mais un costume bien coupé, noir, qui faisait à merveille ressortir la finesse de son corps et la blondeur pâle de ses cheveux courts. Le genre d’accoutrement qu’Odette n’aurait jamais pensé tolérer d’une fille, jusqu’à la rencontrer. La brune sourit et inclina la tête pour la saluer. Un esclave (ou une esclave ?) se tenait derrière elle, portant un bouquet ; Emily lui fit un petit signe en s’emparant des fleurs :

\- C’est bon, Ju, tu peux rentrer.

\- C’était bien la peine que j’vienne, maugréa l’autre entre ses dents, partant d’un pas pesant après lui avoir confié les roses bleues.

Odette avait haussé les sourcils à la vulgarité de l’esclave, mais n’eut pas le temps de la commenter qu’Emily se tournait vers elle, tout sourires, lui offrant le bouquet.

\- C’est pour vous, j’espère qu’elles vous plaisent. Tenez, donnez-moi le panier, je vais le porter…

\- Oh, il ne fallait pas, murmura Odette, déconcertée, en admirant les fleurs.

Elle fit mine de sentir leur parfum pour cacher derrière les pétales ses joues rosies. Que c’était kitsch, de tomber pour ça, et pourtant… l’intention était vraiment très délicate. Elle parvint à retrouver contenance et sourit quand Emily lui offrit son bras :

\- Venez, le parc est de ce côté.

Odette prit le bras de son amie, et la laissa les mener dans les rues. C’était une journée agréable qui commençait, et la perspective de partager avec Ross un petit repas coquet, sur l’herbe, en profitant du soleil et des heures de tranquillité, était tout à fait délicieuse. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien sur le chemin ; Emily avait le don de la faire rire avec de petites pointes d’humour et de malice, et Odette le lui rendait bien. La blonde devait être l’une des seules personnes qu’elle connaissait à s’attendrir devant son comportement outré de petite bourgeoise.

\- En fait, dit Emily, semblant se rappeler de quelque chose, je voulais vous dire…

\- Hm ?

\- Si vous n’y voyez pas d’objection, on pourrait peut-être se tutoyer ? Qu’est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Odette sourit. Oui, elle en avait bien envie.

\- Très bonne idée. C’est tout de même plus agréable de te parler de cette manière.

\- C’est ce que je me disais aussi, s’amusa Emily, avant de reprendre, mine de rien : Oh, d’ailleurs, ton ensemble est très joli.

Pour le coup, Odette fut incapable de cacher son rougissement.


	8. Toussaint et Eloi

Ce n’est pas qu’il a quoi que ce soit contre les fêtes. Bien souvent, les réjouissances organisées dans le palais ne le sont pas par les Sages, mais par des autorités moins directes, des aristocrates de la sixième ou de la cinquième, voire même des Éveillés suffisamment fiables. On a bien plus de chance de s’y amuser ; les musiques rafraîchissent l’ambiance, les buffets sont bien garnis et les invités, du citoyen le plus ordinaire à l’Imperator le plus respecté, se mêlent indifféremment. Sans grandes pompes, sans différences. Dans une atmosphère détendue et libre.

Pour autant, Toussaint préfère rester en retrait, lors de ce genre de soirées, et poser sur tout ce beau monde un œil attentif, afin de repérer à l’avance si quiconque s’avise de provoquer un scandale au sein du palais. La dernière fois, une rixe s’était déclenchée, et il a dû intervenir pour punir le véritable coupable. Souvent, les plus hauts gradés s’en prennent aux plus bas de l’échelon. Il a vu ce genre de cas plusieurs fois, et a entrepris, sans la moindre hésitation, de rendre justice et de remettre à leur place Imperators et Magisters.

Dans ce genre de soirées, les gardes même se détendent un peu trop à son goût.

Un véritable œil de cyclone.

\- Je n’ai pas l’impression que tu t’amuses beaucoup, mon ami, lui fait remarquer Éloi.

S’il est resté auprès de lui l’essentiel de la soirée, le Sage se montre bien plus nonchalant que lui. Chaque breuvage, chaque petit en-cas lui passent sous la main indifféremment, et il s’appuie contre la table, à côté du Magister.

\- Ce n’est pas à moi de m’amuser, réplique ce dernier en haussant les épaules.

\- Hm… Ch’est bien trishte.

\- Tu n’as pas peur de t’empoisonner ? marmonne Toussaint, fronçant le nez en le voyant enfourner un morceau de melon. Qui te dit qu’il n’y a pas…

\- … un verre ou un plat dans lequel on aurait mis quelque chose ? devine Éloi en se resservant nonchalamment. Alors que chaque portion est à portée de chacun ? Tu conviendras que ce n’est pas très malin.

C’est un point que Toussaint doit bien lui accorder. Il se remet à scruter la foule, conservant son air renfrogné.

\- S’il y a une chose qui risque de m’empoisonner, ce sont ces petits canapés au jambon de pays. Ne te fie pas à leur apparence, Toussaint, ils sont infects. Je suis sûr que si je l’avais amené, Robespierre même ne voudrait pas y toucher.

Le Magister ne l’écoute déjà plus. Bien dommage, parce qu’il aurait sûrement relevé que le chiot refuse de manger de sa viande préférée. Éloi hausse les épaules et suit un moment ce que jauge Toussaint, jusqu’à dire d’un ton détaché :

\- La danse est animée.

\- Bien sûr qu’elle l’est. C’est dans les moments de danse que les risques de heurts et de bagarres sont les plus élevés. Il faut garder l’œil sur ça.

Éloi se regarde les ongles avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il a attendu toute la soirée que le Magister lui tende cette perche :

\- Eh bien, à ce propos, j’ai demandé à Achille de surveiller la salle, au cas où il y aurait un problème. (Le regard surpris de Toussaint le fait rire) Voyons, tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu es le seul à vouloir la sécurité dans ce genre de festivités ? Nous sommes dans le palais du triumvirat, il serait intolérable qu’il arrive quelque chose de mal ici.

\- C’est pour ça que je m’occupe de surveiller.

\- Tu fais bien, cher ami, mais ça te prive des réjouissances. Tu dois rester alerte, à l’écart…

\- Ça convient à mon rôle, réplique le Magister.

Mais un sourire déconcerté a remplacé sa grimace sombre. Éloi ouvre les bras :

\- Laisse le relais pour aujourd’hui, veux-tu ?

\- Et que me propose-tu en échange ?

\- J’ai un rôle tout fait pour toi, et j’espère que tu me permettras de te le donner, sourit Éloi.

Il a sur le visage ce même petit air malin et victorieux qu’il aborde lors de ses plus fières stratégies, quand il se penche par-dessus son épaule pour lui glisser :

\- Voudrais-tu danser avec moi ?

Toussaint a un temps d’arrêt, avant d’éclater de rire. Éloi semble fier de lui, et le Magister s’appuie sur son bras pour calmer son hilarité :

\- Tu en as de bonnes, Éloi. Tu sais très bien que je ne sais pas danser !

\- Mais personne ne sait danser, ici, sourit méchamment Éloi en observant la foule. Ce ne sont que des péons ravis d’avoir été invités et des Toges tirées à quatre épingles.

\- Et à quelle catégorie pense-tu appartenir ? se moque Toussaint.

Éloi fait mine de se vexer :

\- Mais ! Enfin, les Toges tirées à quatre épingles, ça va de soi. Mais une Toge qui sait très bien qu’il n’y a pas besoin d’avoir pratiqué l’art pendant des années pour danser pendant une fête. Il suffit de remuer un peu jambes, bras, épaules, de sourire et de laisser la musique dicter que faire ensuite. Le tout est de s’amuser. Qu’en pense-tu ?

\- Eh bien, qu’à part la clause « Accepter l’éventualité probable qu’on se ridiculisera devant toute une réception », tu as bien résumé ce qu’était danser.

Et pour pallier toute ambiguïté, Toussaint lui offre son bras, et Éloi le suit en riant. Ils n’osent pas se mettre au milieu des autres, et choisissent un coin bien rempli, mais en bord de salle. La chanson suivante a à peine commencé, marquée par des violons enthousiastes et une voix de jeune homme.

Leurs premiers pas s’accompagnent de rire d’autodérision, de plusieurs gestes ratés et de manque de coordination, mais après un couplet, ça ne leur pose plus problème, et ils en viennent même à oublier les regards autour d’eux. Toussaint profite de s’être rapproché d’Éloi, pendant qu’il tournait, pour lui faire observer ce qu’Untel fait dans son dos, les mouvements tout aussi nerveux de celui-ci, la joie de celui-là. Éloi en rit, un temps, mais c’est avec malice qu’il riposte :

\- Et si c’était moi que tu regardais, pour changer, Toussaint ?

Le Magister n’a aucune objection à formuler.


	9. Dodji et Yvan

Ça doit avoir un rapport avec les statuettes et leur sourire fixe. Avec l’inconfort des lieux ou les courants d’air froid qui passent sur le sol du musée. Quelle que soit la cause, Yvan a beau serrer les paupières, se pelotonner et se concentrer sur le souffle régulier d’Anton et Zoé, il n’arrive pas à dormir. Au bout de cinq échecs, il se résout à se lever et à partir faire un tour. Il fouille son sac et enfile le pull en laine qu’il y dégote et, après un temps d’hésitation, en extirpe aussi un carnet de notes dont il arrache une feuille, pour laisser un mot à ses deux amis. Qui sait, avec les zombies dehors, ils pourraient se faire du mouron s’ils se réveillaient et ne le trouvaient pas à côté d’eux.

J’arrive pas à dormir, je fais un tour vite fait et je reviens. Ma montre dit qu’il est 03h52, je devrais être revenu pour 04h30 maximum.

Yvan.

Il part donc marcher, plus confiant. Il est trop tard pour avoir peur, ou en tout cas, pour que son cerveau épuisé lui envoie des signaux assez forts. A la limite, il est énervé de veiller aussi tard et d’avoir une insomnie, mais si les zombards de dehors pensent qu’ils lui font peur… ils ont bien raison, mais il leur péterait bien des dents quand même, s’il savait se battre.  
Traîner entre les rangées en faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur un des enfants étendus dan le musée a quelque chose d’irréel. Ils dorment tous d’un sommeil abandonné et confiant, comme le laissent voir les lueurs des lampes à veille de l’établissement. Le garçon brun les envie. La plupart ne sont que des suivants insouciants, qui ne savent pas bien ce que signifie mourir. Qui ont mis tout ce qu’ils étaient entre les mains de Saul, et le suivront aveuglément jusqu’au bout du monde, pour peu qu’on leur donne de quoi boire, manger, un toit et de quoi s’amuser. Du pain et des jeux, comme disait sa prof de latin.  
Un balayage de lumière, quelque part devant lui, le fait brusquement sursauter. Son pied rencontre accidentellement la tête d’un des enfants, et celui-ci a un lourd grommellement dans son sommeil. Yvan se dépêche, sans s’inquiéter pour lui, de trouver quelque part où se planquer, avant de se raisonner. Ils ont mis des gens pour garder l’endroit, bien sûr. Quel crétin… c’est seulement que la lumière a surpris son petit cocon d’obscurité.   
\- Y a quelqu’un ? dit une voix grave et méfiante, à voix basse.  
Pas assez fort pour réveiller quiconque, mais dans le silence, elle s’entend bien, et Yvan agite la main, parce qu’il l’a reconnue :  
\- C’est juste moi, Dodji, chuchote-t-il à son tour, honteux. Désolé.  
La lumière se dirige vers les murs, alors que le garçon s’approche :  
\- Tout va bien ? Pourquoi t’es debout ?  
\- J’arrive pas à dormir, soupire Yvan.  
C’est rassurant de le croiser.  
\- Tu garde l’endroit depuis longtemps ? s’inquiète-t-il.  
\- Non, non, le rassure Dodji d’un geste. Leila m’a réveillé pour que je prenne le relais. Elle voulait faire toute la nuit mais elle arrivait plus à garder l’œil ouvert, alors…  
\- Ah… Et y a du neuf ? Les barricades, elles tiennent ?  
\- Oui, t’inquiète pas pour ça. Viens, on va marcher un peu, faut que je vérifie toutes les sections.  
Yvan s’exécute sans broncher, content d’avoir son ami avec lui. Mais au bout de quelques mètres, ils doivent se rendre à l’évidence : ils marchent difficilement, à deux. C’est dur de ne pas se perdre et de ne pas mettre le pied sur l’un des gosses accidentellement.  
\- Tiens-toi à moi, conseille Dodji en lui offrant son bras gauche.  
Yvan hésite avant d’obéir, et retient difficilement son rire jusqu’aux couloirs, où il éclate ; son ami le fixe, médusé :  
\- Mais qu’est-ce qui te prend ?  
\- Désolé, balbutie Yvan en séchant une larme d’hilarité. Je viens de me rappeler que techniquement, on est toujours mariés, tous les deux.  
\- Pffff !  
Dodji secoue la tête, mais alors qu’un autre gloussement échappe à Yvan, il ne peut pas s’empêche de se joindre au fou rire, lui aussi. Ce n’est pas tant la remarque en soi que l’absurdité de leur situation, et la difficulté de leur position. Il ne faut pas qu’ils rient trop fort, au risque de réveiller les autres ; et par contradiction, leurs ricanements sont de plus en plus difficiles à contrôler :  
\- Putain, Yvan, tu vas nous mettre dans de beaux draps…  
\- J’espère qu’ils vont pas nous demander pourquoi on rigole, si on les réveille…  
Et ils sont repartis, à se taper sur les genoux et à étouffer leurs sourires idiots derrière leurs mains. Ils finissent assis, à tousser à moitié, enfin calmés ; un petit ricanement leur échappe encore entre deux phrases, mais ça va beaucoup mieux, et ils échangent un regard amusé et fatigué.  
\- Tu crois qu’on va devoir divorcer ?  
\- Je sais pas, je suis pas un époux si chiant, si ? proteste Yvan.  
\- Hmmm…  
\- Eh, ça veut dire quoi, cette tête ? Proteste-t-il.  
Il lui met un petit coup de coude, auquel Dodji réplique en se marrant, de façon plus contrôlée. Il finit par soupirer, alors qu’Yvan observe avec inquiétude ce qu’ils peuvent voir des silhouettes endormies.  
\- Mince, avec nos conneries on a pas fini notre tour…  
\- Pfff, j’y suis déjà passé trois fois devant. On a qu’à rester là, c’est la salle au brachiosaure, on aura une bonne vue si y a un problème.  
\- Tu penses ?  
\- Elle est au milieu du musée, opine Dodji.  
Yvan hoche la tête, et hésite avant de lui demander, mal à l’aise, s’il peut lui prendre la main. Après leur fou rire sur ce sujet, il craint que l’autre garçon ne le prenne comme une blague, mais il est soulagé de le voir acquiescer sans hésitation. Dodji vient poser la tête sur son épaule pour être plus à l’aise. La laine du pull est chaude, et ce n’est pas une heure à rester debout. Ils ferment les yeux, paisiblement, et se laissent enfin emporter par le sommeil.


	10. Isaure et Diane

C’est une belle journée qui s’achève. Une journée d’été, de vacances symboliques, qu’ils ont passé ensemble à arpenter la ville et faire tout ce qui leur plaisait. Descendre sur le marché, chercher le crabe entre les rochers, de l’eau jusqu’aux chevilles et leurs bottes dans les mains, manger dans un restaurant donnant sur l’océan, jusqu’à ce qu’Achille suggère de s’y rendre pour terminer la journée en regardant le coucher du soleil.  
Il a une guitare désaccordée sous le bras et tient la main de Toussaint, pour ne pas trébucher dans les escaliers qui mènent au banc de sable. Éloi et Lucius suivent, discutant avec Siegfried, et les deux jeunes femmes ferment la marche. Ils ont égaré George et Octave quelque part au début de l’après-midi, quand les deux garçons ont profité du prétexte d’une danse publique devant la fontaine pour s’éclipser. Toussaint a froncé le nez, s’inquiétant que ces deux têtes en l’air aillent se faire poignarder dans le dos par les premiers péons venus, mais ça n’a eut pour tout effet que de faire rire Achille et Isaure.  
Il fait bon. Le vent frais amène une odeur d’iode agréable, et seul Lucius rouspète à cause du froid. Il se tait avec une moue troublée quand Éloi le prend dans ses bras et frictionne ses bras avec un sourire railleur. Les petites moqueries qui retentissent le font se cacher avec des grommellements contre l’épaule de son collègue. Isaure et Diane discutent tranquillement, la blonde rit à ce que lui raconte la Magister :  
\- Ne te moque pas de moi, Isaure, sourit-elle.  
\- Mais je ne… ! Siegfried, est-ce que je mens ?  
\- Plutôt souvent, réplique son vieil ami, qui n’a pas écouté un mot de ce qu’elles disaient.  
\- Non mais, est-ce que oui ou non Toussaint a crié « Et c’est pour ça que Carthage doit être détruite » quand…  
\- Ah ça, oui !  
\- Je vous entends, proteste Toussaint avec une moue amusée. Caton sera toujours une bonne référence contre Solthèbes, quoi que vous en dites.  
Diane étouffe son rire dans ses mains, et s’appuie contre Isaure. La Magister l’entoure d’un bras, profitant de sa position pour tenter de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, mais la Sage s’esquive avec un cri de protestation feint :  
\- Mais enfin, n’allez pas abîmer ma précieuse coiffure, vile manant !  
\- Une mèche de cette blondeur rachèterait notre état, sourit Lucius pour lui-même.  
\- Mais ça m’a l’air très intéressant, sourit perfidement Isaure, se joignant au jeu. Et que vaudrait une main de cette auguste personne ?  
\- Je peux vous le dire, mais seulement à l’oreille, réplique Diane.  
\- Ah bon ?  
Isaure paraît intéressée. Siegfried, lui, se contente de lever les yeux, fronçant légèrement les sourcils :  
\- Est-ce que je suis le seul qui relève qu’on parle de trafic de membres ?  
Éloi éclate de rire. Toussaint, souriant, se tourne vers Achille :  
\- Tu es bien muet, l’ami… Oh ! s’éclaire-t-il en le voyant pincer distraitement les cordes de sa guitare.  
Achille relève les yeux vers lui, sourcils haussés.  
\- Tu ne nous jouerais pas un petit air ? s’enquiert Lucius.  
\- Oh, eh bien, je voulais seulement vérifier qu’elle était bien réglée, mais…  
\- Achille, une chanson ! Achille, une chanson ! chantonne Isaure d’une voix exagérément grave, fronçant les sourcils.  
Ses amis, Diane la première, reprennent la litanie avec amusement, et le Magister accepte en levant les yeux au ciel. Tous frétillent d’impatience alors qu’il arrange de nouveau les cordes. Il finit par jouer, un air heureusement léger et joyeux. Il a une belle voix, qui donne à la chanson un tour mélancolique et plein d’espoir.  
D’abord attentive, Isaure se dit que c’est l’occasion, et elle se lève d’un bond pour danser tranquillement sur l’air. Toussaint lève des yeux surpris vers elle, et son regard tombe sur Siegfried. Leur échange de regard est tacite ; les deux Magister se retrouvent bientôt à se lever eux aussi pour suivre l’air. Toussaint le fredonne entre ses dents, et Achille, encouragé par l’accueil de sa chanson, ne se montre que plus enthousiaste sur le refrain.   
Éloi et Lucius restent assis, souriant tranquillement et riant aux mimiques exagérées d’Isaure ; quand Diane finit par décider enfin de se lever, ils accueillent son courage avec des vivats. Elle se dirige vers la Magister qui a tôt fait de lui prendre les mains et de lui offrir sa danse endiablée. A l’horizon, le ciel devient d’un rose tranchant avec le marine nocturne qui s’est déjà installé au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le soleil n’est déjà plus qu’un dôme qui s’engloutit dans les flots noirs.   
\- On va pouvoir regarder les étoiles ! s’émerveille Siegfried, qui ne semblait pas y avoir pensé avant.  
\- Les étoiles et la lune, dit Achille, continuant de gratter les cordes. A quel stade en est-elle, d’ailleurs ?  
Les regards se tournent vers le Magister à lunettes, mordu d’astronomie, qui se racle cérémonieusement la gorge :  
\- Eh bien mes amis, en cette belle soirée du vingt-cinq juillet, j’ai l’honneur de vous annoncer que notre astre lunaire en est à son dernier quartier.  
\- Ah, quel dommage. Rater la pleine lune alors que notre soirée se passait si bien…  
\- On annule tout ! s’exclame Éloi. Remballons et revenons le… quand est la prochaine pleine lune ?  
\- Le quinze août, répond immédiatement Siegfried, réglé comme une horloge.  
\- Je veux dire, si ça vous tente qu’on remette ça, ce serait un plaisir, sourit Diane.  
Cela fait quelques instants qu’Isaure et elle ont arrêté de danser et se sont assise, la sage appuyée contre la Magister, sur le sable blanc.  
\- Excellente idée !  
\- Un pique-nique à la pleine lune…  
\- Si George montre le bout de son nez, on devrait peut-être lui demander de nous raconter des histoires à sa façon…  
\- La barbe ! réplique Lucius.  
Tandis que les garçons discutent, Isaure fait mine de s’appuyer avec lassitude sur l’épaule de Diane pour lui glisser à l’oreille, avec un sourire intrigué :  
\- Tu disais que tu ne pouvais que me chuchoter le prix de ta main ?  
La sage ne se laisse pas déconcerter le moins du monde, et se tourne en souriant vers elle, pour lui dire à voix basse :  
\- Un baiser.  
Et de s’écarter immédiatement pour s’agenouiller face à elle, un sourire plein de malice sur le visage. La Magister doit rougir, mais Dieu merci, le soleil a achevé sa course, et les garçons ne font pas attention à elle. Quand elle s’approche du visage de Diane, celle-ci écarte immédiatement la tresse blanche de la Magister pour pouvoir prendre doucement ses épaules et l’embrasser en paix.  
C’est vraiment une fin de journée réussie.


	11. Octave et le Maître des Jeux

Octave a senti que George avait quelque chose derrière la tête, quand il a fait de grands signes à Achille et aux autres, pour leur signifier qu’ils iraient voir de plus près les danseurs. C’est un petit groupe itinérant, qui s’est installé devant la fontaine de la place du marché et qui, de cabrioles en mouvements de voile, émerveille les jeunes citoyens qui passent dans ce coin.  
Tout ce début de journée a été magnifique, depuis la surprise, pour l’anniversaire du docteur, aux longues balades et aux moments de détente. Ils ont peu l’occasion de profiter d’être entre amis, loin de la politique conflictuelle et des problèmes d’ordre hiérarchique de la ville ; alors voir que tous ont fait pour ce jour, pour lui, tous ces efforts, ça lui met du baume au cœur.  
Il appréhende déjà, alors que George l’entraîne dans son sillage, une autre de ses idées brillantes.  
\- George, je flaire un mauvais plan, lui dit-il d’ailleurs ouvertement avec un sourire blasé. Où est-ce que tu m’emmènes ?  
\- Mais enfin, voir les danseurs ! fait mine de se scandaliser son ami.  
\- En toute innocence ? réplique le docteur en haussant un sourcil.  
\- En toute innocence.  
\- Donc aucune mystification et aucune surprise sous prétexte que c’est mon anniversaire, nous sommes bien d’accord ?  
\- Ton anniversaire ! J’avais déjà oublié que c’était ton anniversaire.  
Bon. La réponse est donc non. Mais Octave n’en apprend pas plus, et le suit alors qu’ils se promènent dans le marché, bavardent avec les vendeurs et passent sous la tour de la grande bibliothèque. Le docteur en vient à oublier ses suppositions ; quelque chose dans le temps clair et l’air frais, la vue de la ville qu’offrent l’espace surélevé qu’ils franchissent, les met dans une bonne humeur incroyable.  
Là, ils parlent de tout et de rien, des jeux et de leurs idées, de cette série de poème qu’ils se sont mis à réviser comme ça, par jeu, et qu’ils voudraient déclamer un jour devant toute la cour. D’Ariane qui vient les voir de temps en temps, de la joie de la voir de nouveau en forme. Ils en viennent à évoquer des sujets plus profonds, en théorie plus difficile – l’avenir, leur installation ensemble et la façon dont ils vivront. Ils arrivent à donner à tout ça un tour joyeux et léger. Ils ont depuis longtemps réalisé qu’ils sont heureux, ensemble, et qu’ils sont prêts à se battre pour ce qu’ils sont l’un pour l’autre. Qu’ils sont prêts à devenir le meilleur d’eux-mêmes.  
Quand George tend la main à Octave pour lui proposer de descendre dans les jardins du palais, le docteur ne se méfie de rien.  
Quand il voit les lanternes suspendues aux branches, qui diffusent une belle lueur orangée, il ne réalise pas tout de suite qu’il n’y a d’ordinaire jamais pareille décoration. Tout ce qu’il se dit, l’esprit embrumé par la joie d’une si belle journée, c’est que la chaleur de leur coloris tranche agréablement avec le vert doux des plantes qui les cernent. La main de George qu’il serre dans la sienne est une poigne chaleureuse et rassurante.  
Octave s’arrête d’un coup et, au regard étonné que lui lance le Maître des jeux, il se contente de répondre en l’embrassant. Parce qu’il en a envie, parce qu’il l’aime. Parce que ces jardins sont aussi merveilleux que n’importe quel endroit dans le monde, du moment qu’il est avec lui. L’odeur savonneuse du Maître des jeux, son rire attendri, la façon dont ses pommettes se dessinent quand il sourit, tout ça ne récolte que des baisers supplémentaires, sur les joues et le front. Octave est plus petit que lui, mais il se met sur la pointe des pieds, et George penche la tête sans hésitation.   
Le blond finit par l’étreindre, pris par l’affection et la joie bouleversante d’être avec celui qu’il aime. Pendant un moment, ils restent là, vague déséquilibrés, à se serrer dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Ils finissent par s’écarter, et Octave reprend sa main.  
\- Merci pour cette journée, murmure-t-il.  
Un simple petit rire lui répond, et ils continuent leur route en commentant les fleurs qu’ils dépassent et la tranquillité des lieux, jusqu’à ce qu’ils aboutissent dans un espace dégagé. Et alors, Octave ouvre de grands yeux médusés.  
Il y a une petite table, au milieu de la clairière, couverte par une nappe et chargée de plats protégés par des cloches. Deux chaises sont posées de part et d’autre, qui se font face, et pour agrémenter le spectacle, des bougies éclairent l’endroit. George s’essuie le front, avec un petit sourire inquiet :  
\- J’espère que… ça ne te dérange pas, de manger froid ?  
Pour toute réponse, le docteur se jette de nouveau dans ses bras. C’est une tornade de draps verts, tandis qu’Octave balance entre stupéfaction, indignation et joie pure, qu’il le sermonne d’avoir fait tout ça seulement pour lui, qu’il le remercie, qu’il s’émerveille ; George ne peut qu’éclater de rire tandis qu’il découvre en soulevant les cloches son plat préféré, soigneusement disposé, son entrée favorite – des fruits de mer, parmi lesquels quelques uns pêchés le matin même avec ses amis – et un sorbet à la fraise sous une protection de verre. Le Maître des jeux passe la main dans ses cheveux :  
\- Ah ah, désolé, un repas en tête à tête c’est un peu kitsch, je sais…  
\- Pas du tout, réplique Octave. C’est… c’est parfait.  
Il semble presque sur le point de pleurer, quand il se tourne vers lui pour avouer :  
\- Je suis heureux qu’on puisse partager ça ensemble.  
\- Oh non, Octave, arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer ! proteste George. Je te jure que ce n’est rien, j’espère vraiment que ça ne sera pas trop mauvais… Les recettes n’étaient pas si compliquées – j’ai mis du temps à comprendre, pour le sorbet – mais comme c’est la première fois que je les prépare, je ne sais pas si…  
\- Attends, tu as fait tout ça toi-même ?  
\- Eh bien, je ne voulais pas… comment dire… symboliquement, je voulais que ça vienne vraiment de moi, tu comprends ?  
\- C’est adorable… Viens, asseyons-nous, je veux voir ce que ça donne !  
Le repas est délicieux, et leurs échanges d’autant plus vivifiants et enthousiastes. Octave s’avise tout particulièrement de profiter de chaque cuillerée du sorbet et George, qui le regarde manger en souriant paisiblement, finit par reprendre la parole :  
\- Tu sais, je… je n’ai pas envie de gâcher cette journée, mais il y avait quelque chose que je voulais te demander.  
\- Si tu comptes me demander en mariage, réplique très sérieusement Octave, la réponse est oui, et inutile de te mettre sur le genou, tu vas attraper froid.  
George sèche une larme et sort l’écrin. Pour la simple formalité, il s’agenouille tout de même, et serre son fiancé entre ses bras quand il a passé la bague.  
C’est vraiment une fin de journée réussie.


	12. Betty et Kévin

\- Vas-y, là tu jettes et tu t’en vas vite !  
\- C’est hyper dur…  
\- Surveille tes cœurs, t’en as plus qu’un !  
\- Attends faut que je prenne la boîte mais elle est de l’autre côté !  
Le groom se prend soudain une valise en pleine poire et s’étale sur le sol au joli tapis rouge de la réception, pendant que la vieille sorcière de l’accueil, victorieuse, rit à s’en agripper le ventre. Kévin laisse échapper un petit « Pfff » déçu et rend la console à Betty.  
\- C’est giga difficile…  
\- Je sais, grimace Betty en repassant le menu et les sauvegardes machinalement. J’l’ai pas vue le lancer non plus, à cause du soleil…  
\- Il met plein de lumière sur l’écran ! s’exclame le garçon, soulagé qu’elle connaisse le problème.  
Un léger vent agite le manteau de Betty, posé comme d’habitude sur le levier de la barricade. La gardienne du clan des étendards a planqué dans son sac quelques petits snacks et le bouquet de manettes que lui a offert Kévin hier. Aujourd’hui, il est aussi revenu avec un paquet de piles qu’il lui a débusquée, et elle lui a trouvé une cassette pour son mp3.  
Ils ont prévu de passer la matinée planqués là, à se reposer et jouer aux jeux vidéos ensemble, et prendre le goûter avant que Kévin ne parte. Il a pris un sac en plastique pour embarquer les piles qu’il voulait passer à Betty, et lui a aussi pris une bouteille d’eau et, pour lui-même, deux sandwichs à la confiture de myrtille. Ils sont assis sur le plaid qu’il a chourré et mis sur ses épaules pour ne pas qu’on le reconnaisse quand il irait au clan. Une vraie expédition secrète ! Et maintenant qu’ils sont en sécurité, ils peuvent enfin jouer à Spirou, comme elle lui avait promis la veille. Les piles toutes neuves donnent à la Gameboy un voyant rouge tout propre qui leur garantit plusieurs heures de jeu tranquilles, et ils ont à présent les yeux rivés sur l’écran, et plissés à cause de la lumière.  
\- Mais comment tu as fait pour battre ton record ? demande Kévin. C’est l’enfer, ici, pour jouer sur la Gameboy !  
\- Bah j’peux te dire mais c’est un secret, faut que tu l’dises à personne, d’accord ?  
\- Juré, fait-il solennellement en lui montrant ses deux mains.  
Hors de question de croiser les doigts dans son dos ou même les doigts de pied, si c’est à Betty qu’il jure. Elle hoche la tête :  
\- Bah j’mets mon manteau sur la tête, et comme ça paf ! Je vois mieux l’écran !  
\- Sur la tête ? répète Kévin, intrigué.  
Elle va récupérer le vêtement, chope son sac au passage et lui conseille de mettre le mot de passe pour le passage à l’hôtel. Quand il s’exécute, il sent une ombre soudaine leur tomber dessus : ils sont tous les deux abrités sous le vêtement.  
\- Et voilà, dit-elle.  
Puis voyant qu’il a marqué un temps d’arrêt, déconcerté, elle signale :  
\- Attends, j’ai noté le mot de passe, je crois que c’est Fantasio, écureuil, chapeau, écureuil, Spirou. Essaie ?  
Le garçon se reprend, et s’exécute alors qu’elle répète. C’est pas qu’il a pas entendu la première fois, ou enfin, si, un peu, mais c’est que d’un coup ils soient juste l’un à côté de l’autre sous le manteau qui lui fait drôle. Betty est vraiment super cool, avec ses idées ! Et super, comme fille, aussi.  
En se rappelant ce que Marc et Damien lui disaient hier, il se renfrogne et chasse ces pensées, pour se concentrer sur la console. C’est d’un coup beaucoup plus facile de bien voir les couleurs, et son personnage bouge sans plus d’hésitation et déclenche la cinématique, dans l’entrée de l’hôtel, qu’il passe rapidement. Betty l’encourage, lui donne les bonnes instructions, et avec un cri de victoire et un high five, c’en est vite fait de la méchante réceptionniste.   
\- Alors maintenant fais gaffe, faut que tu continue vers en haut.  
\- Tu veux pas reprendre la console ? s’inquiète Kévin.  
\- Non, continue ! C’est la première fois que j’peux montrer le jeu à quelqu’un sans qu’on me traite de geek, pis j’ai un peu envie de voir comment tu vas t’en tirer, s’esclaffe-t-elle. Là fais gaffe, ça va être les escaliers.  
C’est amusant de jouer avec quelqu’un qui a déjà fini le jeu, parce qu’elle ne gâche aucune surprise mais l’aide quand même quand il ne s’en sort pas contre un boss. Il lui demande si elle a Pokémon – depuis le temps qu’il veut faire des échanges avec de nouveaux gens – et quand elle lui décline toutes les versions qu’elle a, il en reste bouche bée.   
Ils en sont à la caverne et à la moitié de leur bouteille d’eau, quand ils entendent une voix sonore qui leur crie :  
\- Betty, t’es encore en train de jouer ??  
\- Oh, mince, balbutie la blonde en retirant le manteau de dessus sa tête à la hâte.  
Leila se tient au pied du portail, bras croisés ; Betty n’a pas le temps de chercher une solution pour Kévin que la cheffe adjointe pousse une exclamation :  
\- C’est qui, lui ??  
\- Ah, euh attends, Leila, j’peux t’expliquer.  
Kévin s’est vivement redressé et cherche un moyen rapide de détaler, mais Betty le retient par le bras :  
\- On joue juste aux jeux vidéos tous les deux, c’est tout !  
\- C’est un gamin d’Saul, lui, non ? grimace Leila. Qui te dit qu’il nous l’a pas envoyé pour nous tendre un piège ou nous espionner, hein ?  
Kévin jette une œillade à Betty, soudain pétrifié. C’est bête, mais il n’a pas du tout pensé qu’il aurait pu venir jouer les espions en venant dans le clan des étendards ; il voulait juste traîner avec Betty, c’est tout… Et quand il voit l’air exaspéré de son amie, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de pousser un soupir soulagé :  
\- On a fait qu’jouer, Leila.  
\- Ouais, au lieu de surveiller le camp…  
\- J’voulais pas faire ça ! se défend Kévin, réalisant pourquoi on l’accuse. J’m’en fiche, de Saul, il sait même pas que j’suis là, je voulais juste voir Betty.  
\- Voir Betty, répète Leila.  
Il a des sueurs froides quand elle ordonne à la blonde d’ouvrir pour voir leur planque. Kévin se planque derrière son amie quand Leila grimpe, et la voit examiner leur planque, l’air déconcerté.  
\- Vous vous êtes installés là pour jouer… ?  
\- Ben ouais, réplique Betty, c’est chiant d’faire la veille toute la journée…  
\- Et c’est ton ami, lui ? insiste Leila.  
\- Bah puisqu’elle t’le dit, débilos ! s’énerve Kévin.  
Il en a marre d’elle, déjà, mais déglutit quand même quand son regard noir croise le sien.  
\- Je vais en parler à Dodji et aux autres. On doit décider ensemble de ce qu’on va faire. Venez, vous deux.  
Ils rangent leurs affaires, piteux, et Kévin les suit la boule au ventre.


	13. Siegfried et Toussaint

\- Qu’est-ce que tu vois ?  
\- Le champ de bataille. Les… les machines de guerre, les silhouettes, dans la poussière… les… !  
\- Toussaint, respire.  
Les mains du guerrier viennent serrer plus fermement celles de l’autre garçon. Siegfried ne se départit pas de son calme ; il le regarde fermer les yeux, s’efforcer de contrôler son souffle comme il vient de lui intimer. Depuis longtemps, les prêtres Magister ont renoncé au cas du général, comme à celui d’autres : certains sont beaucoup trop… pris dans la guerre. Malgré toutes les séances de méditation, de concentration et de thérapie de groupe, rien n’y fait, il faut toujours qu’ils replongent. Siegfried ne se départit pas de son calme quand Toussaint finit par rouvrir piteusement les yeux, et se dégager d’un coup d’épaules pour aller s’asseoir à l’écart.   
Non, ce n’est pas facile. Pas facile d’effacer les images, ou de leur donner un sens différent de celui qu’elles ont. Les traumatismes ancrés dans les crânes, quand ils y sont bien mis, sont inextirpables. Mais Siegfried n’a jamais renoncé à l’aider sur ça.   
Il ne faut pas se tromper sur les apparences. Ils ont tous connu la même chose. La même guerre, les mêmes mouvements et ombres dans la nuit, les mêmes luttes insensées contre des êtres volatiles. Contre les Antimages et leur fureur, la frayeur qu’ils inspiraient. Ils ont tous donné des ordres fermes et furieux à des soldats qui tremblaient et pleuraient de peur devant ces monstres, alors qu’eux-mêmes n’en menaient pas plus large. Ils ont tous envisagé la paix que la mort dernière représenterait, tranchant avec ce chaos insupportable.  
Aucun ne l’exprime comme on voudrait qu’ils le fassent, de cette façon que les vieux soldats ont, dans les films ou les livres. En s’agrippant à leurs flingues, en faisant preuve de paranoïa. Pour le peuple, Toussaint seul se rapproche d’une victime de syndromes post-traumatiques. Les autres sont seulement… bizarres.  
Isaure est une personne joyeuse, taquine, brillante et sociale, mais il lui arrive d’être abrupte, de s’éclipser sans le demander, d’être malpolie et froide – c’est bizarre. Achille s’absente pendant de longues périodes, doit de temps en temps se faire répéter des questions, vérifie machinalement les poignées des serrures devant lesquelles il passe et surveille les claquements de ses doigts avant de pouvoir reprendre une activité ordinaire, ça aussi, c’est bizarre. Aussi bizarre que les crises d’agoraphobie de Guillaume et la distraction mutique de Siegfried. On en vient vite à la conclusion que les Magisters sont de drôles d’oiseaux, et on s’étonne ensuite de ne les voir qu’en temps de crise, parce que le reste du temps, la vie sociale est impossible pour eux.  
La vérité, c’est ne sont pas plus guéris que Toussaint.  
Parfois, dans ses rêves, Siegfried arpente encore les champs de bataille. Dans ses souvenirs, l’odeur du sable agrippe sa gorge et persiste même au moment de ses réveils. Il a longtemps cru que Toussaint voyait la même chose que lui. Ce qu’il décrivait était pareil à ce qu’il avait connu, la saleté, la paix détonante et les ennemis. C’est quand il lui a posé une question étrange, une question que les prêtres n’ont jamais envisagée mais qui figurait dans ses manuels sur les syndromes post-traumatiques, que Siegfried a compris.  
\- Quelles couleurs tu vois, dans tes souvenirs… ?  
Du rouge, a-t-il répondu, du rouge, bien sûr, et le noir aveuglant de leurs armes, le vert flamboyant de leurs tenues. C’est ça qu’il a dit, exactement. Une couleur flamboyante.  
Toussaint n’est pas comme eux, parce qu’eux, aussi prêts qu’ils soient pour n’importe quel conflit, ils ne l’attendent pas. Le général en vit.  
Il ne vit que de ça, que des moments de peur, de tension et d’attente. Il ne peut jamais dégager le champ de bataille de son esprit – c’est une bête qui lui rode dans le crâne, qui l’incite à rester un chef autoritaire, à garder un œil sur tout et tous les événements, à des degrés impossibles. Siegfried sait qu’il ne peut pas redescendre et vivre avec eux dans une détente statique. Il en mourrait, si une erreur était commise alors qu’il était en train de baisser sa garde.   
Contrairement à la rumeur qui court dans la ville, non, Toussaint n’a jamais fait d’erreur qu’il puisse regretter assez intensément pour vivre ainsi dans une tension inébranlable. Encore un stéréotype glissé par les fictions : Toussaint n’a jamais fait d’erreurs. Pour en avoir été témoin, il a connu des erreurs fatales et a su s’en faire un exemple pour ne jamais imiter une incompétence mortelle, voilà tout. Il n’a aucunement tort de s’inquiéter à ce point, dut-il être paranoïaque.  
Dans un monde idéal, Siegfried se lèverait, viendrait mettre sa main sur son épaule et lui dire qu’il s’inquiète pour rien, qu’il ne peut pas changer l’ordre des choses et qu’il doit tolérer que le contrôle lui échappe.   
Mais ils ne sont pas dans un monde idéal, alors le Magister se lève pour aller à sa suite, et vient s’asseoir à côté de lui.  
Toussaint s’est installé sur un banc, dans le parc de Néosalem. Ils ont abandonné l’arbre central sous lequel ils méditaient pour ce petit espace plus modeste. Sans un mot, Siegfried ouvre le bras, et son ami, après une hésitation, vient se poser contre lui, tête appuyée contre son épaule. Du coin de l’œil, le capitaine remarque la larme qui a perlé sur la joue de son ami, et il abandonne sa contenance déplacée pour enlacer Toussaint, qui s’appuie contre sa poitrine avec un soupir soulagé.  
\- Ça ne m’abandonnera pas, tu sais, hoquette le général. Je vais… je sais… je…  
\- Toussaint, dit calmement Siegfried, il n’y a aucune chance que ça t’abandonne. Les traumatismes peuvent rester toute une existence, c’est un fait. Mais je suis plus vieux que toi, et crois-en ma parole : ils… ils se fanent, dirons-nous.  
Le général lève un œil désespéré vers lui. Siegfried hoche la tête :  
\- Ce sont des milliers de pas pour parfois des résultats minimes. Je le sais. Mais ces couleurs dont tu me parles, de tes rêves, j’avais les mêmes, à l’époque. Aujourd’hui, elles se sont ternies. Les images restent, la peur aussi. Mais les couleurs ternissent.  
A présent, Toussaint boit ses paroles, et serre doucement ses épaules.  
\- Je veux que ce soit ça que tu gardes en tête, cette image. Dans un an, dans une décennie, les choses se seront un peu mieux arrangées, et je veux que tu vives pour ce moment-là.  
\- Je…  
\- Tu penses pouvoir le faire ?  
\- Je… je peux essayer, bien sûr.  
\- Bien. Nous serons tous là, pour ça, d’accord ? Nous sommes tous passés par là, et nous continuons sur cette voie. Je serai là pour t’aider.  
Toussaint sèche ses larmes, et hoche la tête, soudain résolu :  
\- Merci, Siegfried, murmure-t-il. Je ferai de mon mieux.


	14. Lucius, Diane et Eloi

La vue que donnait le palais de Néosalem, depuis ses hautes murailles, était définitivement sublime. Un panorama sur la vie des habitants, l’agitation quotidienne du marché et l’entraînement des gardes, selon l’orientation vers laquelle on se tournait.  
De toutes, Diane avait toujours préféré celle du versant sud, car elle offrait une belle division entre le port et la ville. C’était l’endroit favori des Éveillés, les alentours dans lesquels ils s’installaient sans hésitation, à la fin de leur apprentissage. Bien sûr, quelques zones y étaient mal famées, mais les tours des soldats suffisaient à rassurer le peuple et à tenir les crapules à l’écart. Tout le monde pouvait mener une existence paisible dans la nouvelle cité.  
Elle reposa son verre sur un plateau porté par une Sans-Nom et avisa la table servie. Elle déjeunerait bientôt avec Lucius et Éloi, et souriait déjà dans l’attente de ce moment. Pas un sourire forcé comme elle en avait servi plus tôt à Saul, mais une expression sincère et soulagée. Lâcher le rictus formel qui lui crispait les joues était définitivement soulageant. Au moins, ici, elle pouvait se détendre.  
Sourire pour sourire ne lui plaisait pas. Elle avait eu tôt fait de comprendre, à force de se le faire seriner, que sa frimousse n’était que d’autant plus jolie quand elle abordait ce genre d’expression amicale. Des conseils n’émanant pas seulement de sa famille, du temps de son vivant, mais aussi de ses premiers précepteurs, filles ou garçons, lors de son arrivée dans les Limbes. Le plus difficile avait encore été de tolérer l’académie de Salem, dont les règles archaïques lui semblaient tout droit sorties d’un pensionnat chrétien. Il avait fallu qu’elle travaille d’arrache-pied pour dépasser leurs préjugés et se faire accepter comme l’étudiante brillante qu’elle était.  
Peu avaient cessé de douter, pendant son parcours politique. Nul ne pensait qu’une membre de la gent féminine aurait l’obstination de poursuivre sa carrière jusqu’au bout sans laisser sa voix se faire étouffer par celle de ses homologues masculins. Si bien que lorsqu’elle était devenue Sage, il n’y avait eu qu’Isaure et Siegfried, ses enseignants et amis de toujours, pour ne pas s’en étonner.   
Certes, elle avait encore cette mauvaise manie de sourire, pour s’éviter des problèmes de protocole, mais s’il ne s’agissait que de contraintes occasionnelles, elle pouvait bien les supporter. Surtout depuis qu’à Horace avait succédé Lucius et, plus tard, à Tristan Éloi, au conseil des Sages. Depuis les quelques décennies qu’ils officiaient tous les trois, tout ne s’était pas toujours bien passé, bien sûr.   
Au début, la complicité de Diane et Lucius avait mis Éloi à l’écart. Qu’il arrive par une forme de piston au conseil n’avait pas aidé à ce qu’ils l’apprécient, alors qu’eux-mêmes s’étaient démenés pour leur place. Mais ils avaient fait l’effort simple de voir au-delà de la première apparence, de laisser une chance à ce garçon qui ne demandait rien de plus que de s’occuper de la ville à leur côté. Ils l’avaient regardé faire ses preuves et, un soir, au début du deuxième mois de son élection, ils l’avaient invité à dîner avec eux sur les murailles du palais.  
Il ne devait jamais plus manger seul le soir, par la suite. 

\- Je sens que nous allons faire chère d’un repas préparé par les esclaves, ce soir, dit une voix dans son dos, interrompant ses pensées.  
Elle consulta l’horloge, un sourire qui n’avait rien de feint aux lèvres.  
\- Tu pourrais lui accorder plus de confiance que ça, Éloi. Il lui reste un quart d’heure.  
\- Oh, mais j’ai toute confiance en lui, répliqua son collègue d’un air narquois en la rejoignant près des murailles.  
\- Vraiment… ?  
\- J’ai seulement un pressentiment.  
C’était une idée qui leur était venue comme ça, sur une simple discussion avec Toussaint. Quelque chose de très mondain, à la vérité. Une remarque que le Magister avait faite sur les problèmes d’indépendance chez les Toges leur avait donné envie d’apprendre à se débrouiller sur certains domaines. Et bien qu’ils n’étaient pas tout à fait débrouillards – Diane avait le pressentiment qu’elle ne le serait jamais – ils avaient au moins fait chacun l’effort d’essayer d’apprendre à cuisiner.  
D’eux trois, c’était encore Lucius qui se débrouillait le mieux. Éloi s’était résigné à tenter l’expérience, mais sa crainte du ridicule rendait ses mains bien trop maladroites, et il détestait l’idée de s’humilier devant les esclaves en ne parvenant pas à faire quelque chose d’aussi trivial. Diane, quant à elle, ce n’était pas tant l’envie que le temps qui lui manquait, et entre tous les ingrédients et les procédés, elle ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Au-delà de tout ça, tous deux ne pouvaient s’empêcher de se dire qu’il y avait les Sans-Noms pour toutes ces tâches ingrates, et qu’ils pouvaient bien se dispenser de telles responsabilités, avec le travail qu’ils devaient fournir dans d’autres domaines.  
Quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il poursuivait ses essais, Lucius avait haussé les épaules et dit qu’il trouvait une espèce de satisfaction plaisante à arranger les plats et doser les ingrédients. Une fois les choses bien acquises, cela ressemblait à un exercice ou à une activité comme une autre. Il y avait quelque chose de presque artistique et solennel là-dedans.  
Éloi pensait surtout qu’il n’aimait pas donner raison à Toussaint.  
Quand elle se tourna d’ailleurs vers lui pour le réprimander, l’air moqueur du Sage fut remplacé par une attitude plus sereine. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, haussant un sourcil réprobateur, mais elle eut du mal à garder son sérieux quand il vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue :  
\- Fais-toi donc pardonner ta mauvaise langue, fit-elle mine de grogner en le chassant d’un revers de main.  
\- Je dois donc me faire pardonner un pressentiment ?  
Il gagna : sa fausse innocence la fit rire. Elle lui prit la main pour le conduire vers la porte menant aux escaliers intérieurs :  
\- Allons, il aura peut-être besoin d’aide.  
Il feignit de rouspéter tandis qu’ils descendaient les marches, mais ils n’eurent pas atteint le pied de l’escalier qu’ils virent un groupe d’esclaves apportant d’un air inexpressif quelques plateaux recouverts.  
\- Est-ce notre repas ? les interpella Diane.  
\- Oui, votre excellence.  
\- Il a bien été préparé par Lucius ?  
\- Par Lucius seul, lui assura un autre Sans-Nom.  
\- Tu vois, dit-elle. Mauvaise langue. Où est-il ?  
\- Il doit se changer avant de vous rejoindre, votre excellence. Nous allons mettre les plats en haut, si vous voulez bien nous suivre…  
Quand il les rejoignit, Lucius était effectivement impeccable. Seuls ses traits tirés, encore rosis par la chaleur de la cuisine, laissaient présager qu’il avait passé du temps là-bas ; Éloi ne put pas s’empêcher de rire à sa vue.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait rire, cette fois ? s’enquit le Sage blond d’un ton monocorde en s’installant à ses côtés.  
\- Oh, rien, une conversation que j’ai eue avec Diane plus tôt.  
\- Ne me mêle pas à ça ! répliqua la concernée. Pour ta gouverne, Lucius, j’ai pris ta défense.  
\- La prochaine fois je mettrais la dernière cueillette des champignons rouges de Molsven dans ta soupe, Éloi. On verra bien si tu feras le malin.  
Un silence tendu, et puis ils ricanèrent, le Sage à lunettes donnant une petite accolade à son collègue :  
\- Allez, merci pour le repas.  
\- Goûte avant de me remercier, j’ai encore renversé du sel quelque part…  
\- Oh ! s’éclaira Diane en soulevant le couvercle de son assiette de légumes sautés, l’appétit ouvert par l’odeur qui s’en dégageait.  
\- Tant que ce n’est pas dans les fraises que tu as renversé le sel, tu me diras…  
\- Arrête avec cette histoire…  
\- Non mais, comme je l’ai dit, le goût était… original.  
\- Donne-moi le pain au lieu de te moquer.  
\- Tiens, hoc est corpus meum.  
\- Pas de latin à table, bon Dieu !  
\- Bon Dieu, c’est le terme, sourit Lucius.  
\- Quelle bande de mal élevés… grogna Diane.  
Elle leur servait sa soupe à la grimace d’aînée responsable, mais comme depuis des décennies, un sourire éblouissant éclairait son cœur de mille feux.


	15. Melchior et Achille

Il se souvient de s’être relevé brusquement, sans se soucier des gouttes tombant avec des bruits désagréables sur les épaules de sa veste. D’avoir avancé à pas rageurs sur la poudreuse, s’être tu un instant pour guetter des manifestations dans les bois ou alentour.   
A la lumière du jour, la moindre trace rouge aurait été aveuglante.  
Il a fait un autre pas et, sans signe avant-coureur, l’obscurité l’a happé.

Il se souvient d’un contact étouffant qui l’enserrait et de sa sensation de chaleur suffocante. Jusqu’à la plus simple inspiration qui était douloureuse. Il se souvient de quelque chose de froid, des doigts de glace, repoussant ses épaules et d’une voix le priant de ne pas bouger. Une voix qui n’avait pu que multiplier ses mouvements de colère, jusqu’au trou noir suivant.

Son réveil suivant est plus calme, et cette fois, il prend douceent conscience de ce qu’il a autour de lui. Une chambre en bois, un lit aux draps blancs et à l’épaisse couverture, dont il se dégage prudemment pour se lever. Il ne voudrait pas s’enfoncer encore dans l’inconscience sur un mouvement imprudent. L’attention est inutile : il lui semble que cette fois, son corps n’émet que de vagues protestations auxquelles il demeure attentif, tandis qu’il marche. Ce ne sont plus les signaux alarmants que la colère lui faisait mettre de côté.  
En arpentant le couloir auquel l’a mené la pièce, la voix lui revient en tête, et un frisson de colère rejaillit sur sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne sait pas où son hôte s’est avisé de cacher son arme, mais il sent que la récupérer risque d’être une difficulté. De même que de sortir d’ici.  
Un doute s’impose toutefois à lui, alors qu’il guette le moindre bruit de pas dans la cabane du Maître-Fou. Pourquoi est-il ici, libre de ses mouvements, et guéri de ses maux, et non laissé dans son état dans une cellule de pierre, de celles que l’être du Mal invoque systématiquement ? Il n’a pas le temps de bien se concentrer sur la question. Il entend un bruit, et fait volte-face pour apercevoir l’hôte, un plateau entre les mains, s’arrêter brusquement à sa vue. Le Maître-Fou est suffisamment déconcerté pour laisser passer quelques secondes de silence, mais parvient à prendre un timbre enjoué en s’adressant à lui :  
\- Oh, Achille, te voilà debout. Suis-moi.  
Et dans un mouvement de cape, de commencer la descente des escaliers. Achille serre les dents :  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu… !  
Une toux le coupe abruptement, et il se retrouve plié en deux. Il s’efforce de se calmer ; bien qu’il se sente mieux, les sueurs froides dans son dos indiquent nettement qu’il n’est pas tout à fait remis. Devant, l’autre s’est retourné, et l’observe. Une note de contrariété transparaît dans sa voix lorsqu’il lui dit de se ménager et de le suivre, au lieu de crier de la sorte.  
C’est le monde à l’envers. Achille fait un mouvement brusque pour lui arracher le plateau, projetant de l’assommer avec, mais l’autre est plus rapide, et alors que d’une main, il tient l’objet garni en équilibre, de l’autre il l’a saisi au collet pour le plaquer à la rampe :  
\- Je t’ai dit de te tenir tranquille, dit-il froidement. Ne m’oblige pas à t’assommer.  
Malgré ses mots, il le lâche brusquement et s’empresse d’achever sa descente, pour ne pas donner au Magister la tentation de frapper ce dos tourné. Achille doit se résoudre à le suivre jusqu’au salon, s’appuyant sur la rampe pour prévenir tout pas maladroit. Le Maître-Fou a retrouvé sa bonne humeur, en le voyant suivre sans plus de problème, et sifflote en posant le plateau sur une table, la désignant d’un geste à Achille.  
\- Et cesse d’être aussi tendu, ajoute-t-il. Tu peux bien enterrer la hache de guerre deux minutes, non ? Ou c’est trop te demander ?  
\- Je rêve, grommelle Achille. Tu pense vraiment que j’ai l’intention de… de rester calme, après ce que tu as fait ?  
\- Non, réplique le Maître-Fou, comme soudain lassé de cette parlotte. Étant donné que tu as essayé de me transpercer la tête il y a à peine quelques heures, non, je ne m’y attends pas.  
Le Magister aurait voulu être aussi déchaîné qu’à ce moment-là, pour ne lui laisser aucune chance d’y réchapper. Sa rage est toujours bien présente, prête à faire son office, mais à présent, les informations que lui envoient son cerveau le gênent. A présent, il n’a plus l’avantage, à cause de son état, et il ne comprend toujours pas ce qu’il se passe et pourquoi… pourquoi, de toute évidence, le Maître-Fou a…   
\- J’allais te demander si tu avais perdu la raison pour m’avoir sauvé de cette avalanche, mais à ce stade tu n’as pu que la retrouver, le raille Achille.  
Il est incapable de donner autant de hargne à ses mots qu’il le voudrait, et la réaction de son interlocuteur n’aide en rien. Le Maître-Fou fait preuve d’un calme inhabituel, tandis qu’il l’observe, assis à la table. Aucun éclat de rire moqueur pour percer le silence de quelques accents mauvais.  
\- Écoute, tu feras ce que tu voudras ensuite. Je te demande seulement d’être attentif pour un temps.  
\- Je ne te dois rien. Te ramener à Néosalem, c’est la seule complaisance que je peux te faire. Ne t’avise pas d’opposer de résistance.  
\- Je te recommande, le coupe le Maître-Fou, prenant soin d’articuler ses mots, d’arrêter de jouer le soldat parfait. Parce que tu risques bel et bien de me poser problème, si tu t’avises de vouloir m’arrêter avant que je ne le veuille, mais dans ton état, je l’emporterai et tu n’y gagneras rien. Là, je te propose un marché honnête. Contente-toi de m’écouter un peu et je me rendrai sans faire d’histoires.  
Le Magister se tait, hésitant. Le marché est beaucoup trop beau pour ne pas dissimuler quelque jeu et quelque feinte ; pour avoir retrouvé des enfants dans des états déplorables, passés entre ses mains, il sait quelle espèce de manie effrayante il a maintenant pour les petits jeux. Comme si les enfants qui tombaient dans ses cachots n’étaient que des proies dont il pouvait se délecter. Et d’autre part, il n’a aucune envie d’écouter ce que l’autre a à dire. Son seul désir est de le mettre en pièces et de le faire souffrir ; le nom de Jezabel qui ressurgit dans sa mémoire suffit à lui crisper les poings.  
Qu’il ne l’ait pas encore vengée, alors que le coupable se trouve juste en face de lui, est une honte inimaginable.  
Mais a-t-il seulement le choix ?  
\- Je sais ce que les choses sont, reprend le Maître-Fou quand il finit par s’asseoir en face de lui, perclus de colère, mais essaie de manger, d’accord ? Tu as été frappé par une avalanche, et vu ton état, un peu de nourriture ne serait pas de trop.  
Le regard d’Achille le transperce. Melchior ne se laisse pas impressionner.  
\- Tu n’as rien à y perdre, fait-il remarquer.  
\- C’est ce que tu as dit à Jezabel, avant de la transformer ??  
Un silence pesant s’abat soudain sur eux. Le Maître-Fou se tait, immobile, et le regard froid d’Achille l’observe fixement. C’est le membre du Mal qui finit par briser le silence, et sa voix trahit un bouleversement difficilement contenu :  
\- Je voulais justement te parler à ce propos, Achille.  
\- Je ne veux rien entendre.  
\- Achille !  
\- C’est pour ça que tu m’as sauvé, n’est-ce pas ? Pour me manipuler dans un de tes sales mensonges ? Ou bien ça te fait plaisir de parler encore de Jezabel, de… !  
\- Je n’ai rien fait à Jezabel, bon sang ! s’emporte soudain Melchior.  
Le Magister secoue la tête :  
\- Tu mens.  
\- Achille, elle était mon amie, jamais je…  
\- ELLE ÉTAIT MA SŒUR !  
Melchior – le Maître-Fou – a esquissé un mouvement de défense tandis qu’il se relevait d’un bond. Il ne peut plus lire son visage, plus savoir ce que son intervention soudaine lui inspire. Qu’est-ce qui peut bien lui dire que l’être du Mal n’est pas en train de se gausser discrètement de son trouble, de mentir sans aucun mal, à présent que les Dernières Familles ont levé dans son esprit les derniers voiles du scrupule ?  
Ce qu’Achille hait, dans tout ça, ce n’est pas d’avoir la certitude que le Maître-Fou est à l’origine de la transformation de Jezabel. Parce qu’il ne l’a pas.  
Il n’a que des doutes, et ce sont ces doutes qu’il hait, parce qu’ils lui laissent encore l’espoir d’avoir face à lui l’ami qu’il avait avant. Bien intact. Parce qu’ils lui laissent l’espoir d’avoir seulement fait une erreur, une redoutable erreur, en écoutant tout ce temps les théoriciens des familles du Mal plutôt que de risquer une nouvelle fois d’affronter son ancien camarade dans les montagnes de la ville.  
Parce qu’au fond, une part de lui aime toujours le garçon depuis longtemps disparu.  
Il faut un temps à Melchior avant de reprendre la parole, mais cette fois, Achille ne le coupe plus. Il tressaille à ses paroles, attentif à tout ce qu’il dit. Melchior lui raconte ce qu’il s’est passé ce jour-là, ce jour de guerre, celui dont ils se rappellent nettement comme si on l’avait gravé dans leur esprit. Il lui raconte aussi la fuite avec Jezabel, dont Achille garde une ultime image. C’est lui qui leur a dit de se mettre en sécurité, c’est de cette erreur qu’il conserve contre lui-même un grief immense, depuis toutes ces années.  
Et puis il lui parle de la forêt et de son épaisseur. Des Songes-Creux qui se sont mis à les entourer, de leur course, de son ordre à Jezabel d’aller toujours tout droit sans se retourner. Et Achille frissonne quand sa voix se brise dans des sanglots, quand il raconte leur dernière étreinte avant qu’elle ne fonce, la douleur des ongles s’enfonçant dans sa chair alors qu’il tentait de se débattre contre un groupe trop grand, trop grand même pour un Magister.  
La douleur d’autant plus grande, quand il a entendu le cri perçant de Jezabel, un peu plus loin.  
Achille s’est rassis. Sa colère partie. Ses doutes partis. Sa main seulement serrée fermement autour de celle, métallique et froide, de Melchior. Et tout ce dont il peut se souvenir, c’est des doigts glacés et prévenants et des mots de son vieux camarade, dans son délire.  
Alors le dernier doute s’efface.   
\- Tu sais tout, maintenant, Achille. Tu peux m’emmener. Je ne me débattrai pas, comme je te l’ai promis.  
Le Magister se relève lentement, et Melchior en fait de même. Il a une sorte de résignation, quand il sort à la suite du Magister. Sa lance est posée là, appuyée sur le mur près de la porte. Achille l’empoigne pour la soupeser. Il y a quelque chose de soulageant à la porter de nouveau, malgré l’absence de danger. Le contact familier d’une arme vaut, pour un Magister.  
\- Melchior, dit-il soudain.  
L’autre tressaille. Il a promis de le suivre sans protester, bien sûr, parce qu’il n’avait pour une fois aucune intention de faire un coup en traître. Il sait la nuisance qu’il a été et les conséquences qu’il devra affronter face au conseil des Sages – mais une part de lui espérait que son vieil ami ne voudrait pas régler les comptes maintenant et l’achever comme il aurait voulu le faire plus tôt sans y parvenir.   
Après tout, il a bien promis qu’il ne se débattrait pas.  
\- Achille, je…  
En le voyant approcher, Melchior pense à la douleur qui l’attend. Il a beau ne plus être fait de chair et de sang, il n’y a rien d’agréable pour son corps disloqué d’être transpercé par une lame. Quand l’arme tombe dans la neige avec un bruit étouffé, la confusion le traverse, si bien qu’au moment où les bras d’Achille l’entourent, il est pétrifié de surprise.   
\- Achille… laisse-t-il échapper.  
En sentant les épaules de son vieil ami être prises de soubresauts, Melchior comprend soudain, et c’est avec un soupir étranglé qu’il referme à son tour ses bras autour des siens.   
\- Ça ira, Achille. Je te promets.


	16. Camille et Leila

La ville semblait s’être glacée, depuis la disparition.  
Il ne faisait pas un froid hivernal, loin de là, mais entre la présence du brouillard sur ses bordures qui leur donnait, malgré la saison, un ciel grisâtre et une triste ambiance d’automne, et les vents frais de l’après-midi, ils n’en étaient pas loin. Terry devait troquer ses habits qu’il trouvait amusants contre des doudounes, et malgré sa contrariété, ça rassurait la cheffe du groupe. Au moins, ça lui évitait de devoir expliquer au gamin ce qu’était un crop top et pourquoi il valait mieux qu’un gosse de son âge s’évite d’en porter.  
Yvan faisait ses plans, Dodji restait dans son coin, bien qu’il soit parvenu à se montrer un peu plus social que les premiers jours, souriant à table et rapprochant sa chaise de la leur pour discuter avec le plus jeune et s’efforcer de suivre les conversations des autres. Il n’y prenait que très rarement part, mais tous avaient relevé l’effort avec plaisir.  
Elle se faisait un peu de souci pour Camille, depuis leur passage à la cité des Fleurs. Bien sûr, elle savait très bien, à présent, pourquoi son amie aux cheveux blonds paraissait si étrange. Si scindée, comme entre deux pôles, la discrétion, la timidité et l’intelligence d’un côté et la brutalité, la froideur et l’impulsivité de l’autre. Il était rare qu’elle sorte de son attitude gentille et réservée pour ce genre de passages à vide, mais Leila comprenait bien qu’après ses cris étouffés à propos de son beau-père, quelque chose avait pu arriver. Elle avait connu comme ça un ou deux amis au lycée, dont elle avait découvert avec du retard les difficultés familiales, financières, ou simplement de santé. C’était dur à comprendre, parce qu’en apparence, ils allaient même très bien. Ils riaient comme les autres, buvaient et faisaient des conneries, étudiaient, tombaient amoureux et se gouraient de la même façon que n’importe qui. Et puis, elle apprenait ce revers, se demandait comment elle était même censée deviner son existence.  
La réponse était simple. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

Camille leur avait montré le toit du bâtiment. C’était un truc que les fils des voisins faisaient en secret, et qu’elle avait fait plusieurs fois avec eux. Ces gosses n’étaient pas vraiment des amis pour elle - elle avait ses propres copains à l’école, même si elle se concentrait sur le travail à faire en classe - mais ils étaient gentils avec elle et la mêlaient de temps en temps à leurs jeux.  
Il suffisait de prendre une chaise, de crocheter et de déplier l’escalier selon un certain ordre, en faisant attention de maintenir les parties pas encore défaites pour ne pas se le prendre sur le pif ou le casser par accident. Pour ça, il fallait être deux. Un pour tenir, un pour déplier, plus, avant la disparition, trois pour surveiller les portes des couloirs et celles de l’ascenseur et des escaliers. C’était un jeu comme un autre, pour eux, de ne pas se faire griller. Camille avait la chance d’avoir sa tante qui habitait l’étage, et de pouvoir se réfugier là au besoin.  
Quand ils montaient enfin les marches et se retrouvaient sur le toit, c’était pour eux l’apogée de la liberté.  
Leila le concevait bien, tandis qu’elle grimpait les marches laissées dépliées - si un adulte passait par là pour le leur reprocher, ils seraient plus heureux qu’autre chose d’avoir trouvé un autre être humain à la ronde. La première fois qu’elle avait contemplé cette vue, ça l’avait étourdie. Des bâtiments à perte de vue, ceux de la Cité des fleurs et ceux allant bien au-delà, les bâtiments, la fête foraine… Et encore, il y avait ce fichu brouillard. Parce qu’elle sentait bien qu’autrefois, elle aurait pu contempler aussi les autoroutes, et peut-être des sommets d’arbres.  
Elle retrouva Camille appuyée sur le rebord de sécurité, regardant dans l’espace entre la rambarde et le muret la vue qui s’offrait à elle. Leila vint la rejoindre en silence, et son amie, en la voyant, vint l’étreindre avec hésitation. La plus âgée répondit sans problème au câlin, caressant doucement son dos. Elle dévoila ses dents blanches dans un sourire taquin, en s’asseyant avec Camille :  
\- C’est devenu ta planque, ici, on dirait, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.  
Camille rit doucement en hochant la tête.  
\- Oui, c’est… je ne sais pas, cette vue, ça me fait toujours drôle.  
Leila hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin. Ses yeux noirs, pétillants d’amusement et de tranquillité, jaugeaient ces immeubles et ces rues. Elle ne savait pas comment on pouvait rester si longtemps à regarder tout ça sans vouloir immédiatement s’élancer et faire un tour à vélo ; c’est ce qu’elle lui proposa d’ailleurs.  
\- Non, merci, répondit sobrement la blonde. J’aime bien être ici. C’est comme si… comme si je pouvais tout, de là. Ça me fait du bien.  
\- Mais tu peux vraiment tout, lui signala Leila. On n’a plus de parents, de profs - même plus de vendeurs dans les magasins ! On a vraiment l’occase d’aller faire ce qui nous chante. Y a pas un truc qui te ferait plaisir ?  
Cette fois, Camille la regarda, et Leila comprit que rien de ce qu’elle n’offrait n’était aussi tentant que ce qu’elle avait en tête.  
\- Tu vas me trouver bête, mais… plus tard, peut-être. Là, c’est comme si j’avais mon royaume. C’est pas seulement ce que je peux faire, tu vois, je sais pas exactement comment dire, mais… c’est une histoire de souvenirs, aussi. Cette ville, là maintenant, avec… avec tout ce que j’ai fait dedans depuis que j’y suis… mince, je ne sais pas comment dire, mais j’ai vraiment l’impression que c’est toute ma vie. Quand je pense à tous mes souvenirs, à tout ce que j’ai toujours voulu faire… À ce que j’ai jamais pu faire à cause de mon abruti de beau-père, ajouta-t-elle, plus crispée. Tu sais ce que c’est, la seule chose que j’ai envie de faire ?  
Leila fit non de la tête, et Camille haussa les épaules :  
\- Respirer. Respirer un peu, et profiter d’ici.  
Leila se tut, et lui prit la main.  
Tout compte fait, lorsque lui revinrent en mémoire les derniers instants dont elle se rappelait avant la disparition, elle ne put qu’approuver Camille. Approuver ce désir de faire ce qu’elle voulait. Elle avait sa façon, différente de la sienne - et elle avait été bien impulsive de jeter tout en l’air pour se rendre à la fête foraine, ce jour-là - mais elles avaient dans le coeur ce désir commun.  
Celui d’être libérées de toutes leurs contraintes.


	17. Diane et Anton

Lorsque ses yeux s’ouvrirent, la fumée lui semblait encore envahir ses poumons et lui tirer des larmes. Il était tombé de son lit, renversé dans les couvertures. Les draps, mêlés à ses jambes, semblaient des monstres prêts à le dévorer ; si bien qu’il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser qu’aucun feu ne brûlait dans sa chambre. Que seule sa sueur sécrétée par son cauchemar lui donnait une sensation de chaleur, seul son souffle précipité par la peur lui donnait la sensation d’étouffer, et peu à peu, les battements de son coeur se calmèrent. C’est lorsqu’il se souvint d’avoir lu un jour dans la clinique un article à propos des dommages du stress qu’il cessa d’avoir peur.  
Sa seule frayeur lui imposait tous ces symptômes. Il n’avait fait qu’un rêve. Certes réaliste - et pour cause, puisqu’il s’était déjà retrouvé enfermé dans un espace clos et soumis aux flammes - mais irréel.  
Ça ne le retint nullement d’enfiler la cape que lui avait offert Siegfried, un des seigneurs Magister, et de s’engouffrer en dehors de ses appartements pour essayer de trouver ceux de Diane.  
Les premières nuits, tandis qu’il veillait tard et rentrait guidé par la lueur de sa torche, il avait été surpris de croiser la route d’autres gens que les gardes, dans les couloirs du palais. Les lieux à cette heure tardive portaient une odeur douce de propre, d’entretenu - mélange de savon et de lavande - et les gens errant tardivement dans ces environs semblaient porter ce même parfum. Des garçons et des filles en robes et toges, voire bures, pour la plupart. Des gens qu’il ne lui semblait jamais voir le jour levé, qu’il avait guetté et trouvé ensuite en franchissant les rues pavées de Néosalem. C’étaient des ombres, le jour, et les uniques silhouettes vivantes, quand la nuit tombait. Ils ne faisaient rien de bien palpitant ; ils se contentaient de se consulter à voix basse ou de traverser les galeries, seuls ou en petit comité de deux à quatre Éclaireurs, avec sur leurs talons des esclaves chargés de livres.  
Ce soir ne fit pas exception, mais cette fois, Anton ne prit pas la peine de les saluer comme il en avait pris l’habitude. Il interpella un petit esclave qui obéit à sa requête et le conduisit sans mal vers les étages supérieurs, dans une tour isolée où se trouvaient les portes des trois chambres des Sages de Néosalem.  
L’enfant mit un doigt devant ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence, murmurant que ses excellences Lucius et Eloi étaient peut-être levées et qu’il ne fallait pas perturber leur travail, et toqua sans se gêner à la porte de Diane. Déjà, aux escaliers, Anton se sentait des regrets à déranger ainsi au milieu de la nuit, mais malgré les minutes suivant son réveil, où rien ne lui était arrivé et où aucun autre signe que ses songes n’était venu l’alerter, il pressentait qu’attendre plus longtemps ne lui serait pas bon.  
Diane avait troqué sa toge contre une espèce de longue robe fine et mauve, qui tombait entièrement sur ses pieds et lui donnait l’air d’une silhouette glissant sur le sol. Elle fronça à peine les sourcils à la vue d’Anton et fit un geste vague vers l’esclave pour le congédier.  
\- De quoi s’agit-il ? murmura-t-elle.  
\- Je, je suis navré de vous déranger au milieu de la nuit, balbutia Anton, gêné, mais je me demandais si… enfin, s’il était possible qu’on puisse parler.  
Elle hochait déjà la tête avant qu’il finisse sa phrase, et leva une main calme :  
\- Laisse-moi un instant, le temps de me changer, et je te rejoins. Attends-moi en bas des escaliers.  
Il s’exécuta, trop rassuré de ne pas se faire gronder pour son comportement déplacé. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle vint le retrouver. Elle portait une autre tenue - pas sa toge, mais une espèce de tunique élégante, rattachée par un médaillon d’or gravé d’un symbole qu’Anton ne connaissait pas.  
\- Excuse-moi ce pauvre accoutrement, dit-elle lorsqu’elle surprit son regard, mais il est impossible de mettre une toge sans l’aide des esclaves, et je me disais qu’il ne devait pas y avoir de temps à perdre.  
Il se perdit en bredouillements, s’excusant, lui disant qu’il ne fallait pas et autres formalités qu’elle eut tôt fait d’interrompre pour en revenir à leur sujet. Elle l’invita à suivre ses pas, et tandis qu’il traversait les galeries à ses côtés, sans avoir son regard d’un bleu obsédant fixé sur lui, il put se sentir assez à l’aise pour lui expliquer son problème. Il ne pouvait pas lire son expression, puisqu’il l’évitait du regard, mais son silence avait au moins quelque chose d’encourageant. Quand il eut finit, elle poussa un soupir, comme si elle saisissait bien le problème :  
\- Je suis navrée pour ça, Anton. Il est vrai que je t’ai monté la tête avec ces avertissements contre Toussaint sans donner de solution sur le long terme… Je te prie de m’excuser pour ça.  
Il secoua la tête, mal à l’aise, alors qu’elle baissait les yeux, songeuse :  
\- Ce, ce n’est pas grave, se prit-il à balbutier, enfin, c’est pas de votre faute…  
Qu’est-ce qu’il était en train de marmonner… ? Quel crétin il était, évidemment, que c’était grave, mais ne pouvait-il pas s’exprimer clairement ?! C’était la même chose chaque fois qu’il était en face d’elle : il perdait ses moyens, ne savait plus articuler ses pensées, et seules ses théories, ressassées encore et encore, pouvaient lui venir facilement. Diane ne sembla pas s’attarder sur son piètre discours, de toute façon, et lui ordonna calmement de la suivre.  
Ils se retrouvèrent dehors, dans une nuit froide et venteuse, et elle s’empressa d’accélérer le pas sans un bruit. Il voulait une explication, mais pressentait qu’elle avait des réticences à briser le silence des rues. Malgré la présence des gardes, il devait bien y avoir des gens louches qui traînaient dans les rues, à cette heure-là. Anton la suivit docilement.  
La ville était belle, en pleine nuit, et marcher aux côtés de Diane dans ce décor tamisé, suivant sa silhouette blanche comme celle d’un feu follet, avait quelque chose d’irréel. Anton aurait volontiers erré jusqu’à l’aube dans les rues, en lui tenant la main et en lui parlant de n’importe quoi. L’idée le fit rougir.  
\- Nous y sommes, dit-elle lorsqu’ils arrivèrent aux pieds d’une espèce de tour de garde. Viens.  
En surprenant son expression, elle fronça les sourcils, ajoutant avec embarras qu’il devait être gelé, et il hocha précipitamment la tête et entra. Il fut distrait par l’endroit et en oublia de balbutier : ça ressemblait bien à une espèce de bâtiment de veille, vu de l’extérieur, mais c’était rempli de livres et de panneaux indiquant des sections variées.  
\- Il y a des souterrains avec davantage d’ouvrages, précisa la sage. C’est notre bibliothèque de secours. Tu pourras y passer autant que tu le voudras.  
Anton hocha la tête, sans savoir que dire.  
Dans son esprit virevoltait encore l’image de sa main serrée dans celle de Diane.


	18. Octave et Achille

Contrairement à la plupart des soldats de son rang, Achille ne rencontra pas le docteur Octave pendant une visite hospitalière. Il s’était certes pris des coups pendant sa mort, comme tout le monde, mais les blessures graves qui en avaient résultés s’étaient faites traiter par d’autres spécialistes de l’hôpital. Si bien que le soir de la grande réunion des dirigeants, tandis qu’il flânait dans les couloirs du côté de la salle où la rencontre s’organisait, marqua sa première rencontre avec le médecin.  
Il pensait être seul, à l’exception des gardes qui patrouillaient dans le secteur, et envisageait déjà d’aller chercher sa lance au poste de garde pour tromper son ennui avec quelques moulinets. C’est au détour d’un couloir qu’il s’arrêta à sa vue.  
Le garçon avait une toge d’un céladon pâle, qui le désignait déjà comme appartenant au groupe médical. Il lisait un ouvrage épais, jambes croisées, l’air plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait un visage assez doux, que venait encore attendrir la présence d’une grosse paire de lunettes noires sur son nez, et Achille ne put s’empêcher de s’approcher, curieux.  
En sentant sa présence, l’autre garçon leva la tête, et s’arrêta sur lui, étonné, avant d’incliner légèrement le chef :  
\- Lieutenant Achille, je présume ? s’enquit-il doucement.  
Il avait aussi une voix tendre. Il était facile de l’envisager interrogeant patiemment les malades et les blessés, les rassurant sans montrer un déferlement d’empathie inutile. Achille acquiesça, égaré :  
\- Oui, effectivement. Excusez-moi, je crois qu’on ne nous a jamais présentés… ?  
\- Octave, dit l’autre. Je suis le représentant de l’hôpital.  
Achille se pencha immédiatement pour lui serrer la main. Son esprit surchauffait à la recherche d’un sujet de conversation :  
\- Je… je suis surpris que vous ne soyez pas avec eux. Les dirigeants, je veux dire, bredouilla-t-il.  
\- Oh, la réunion semble être assez grave pour qu’ils aient directement fait appel à la directrice de l’hôpital. Je me contente de l’attendre pour pouvoir lui tenir compagnie après la réunion.  
\- Oh, eh bien… Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je vous tiens compagnie en attendant ?  
Octave eut un sourire sincère :  
\- Bien sûr que non.  
Il s’écarta pour lui faire signe de s’asseoir, et Achille, bien qu’il préférait rester debout d’ordinaire, fut bien obligé de s’exécuter. Il posa la main sur ses genoux, embarrassé. Le docteur avait posé son livre à côté de lui.  
\- Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, intervint le soldat, vous pouvez continuer de lire, vous savez…  
\- Ce ne sont que quelques sornettes pour passer le temps, elles attendront bien. Et vous, alors, pourquoi n’êtes-vous pas à cette réunion ?  
Achille hocha la tête :   
\- Je ne suis qu’un soldat. Ma charge est de superviser les tours de garde.  
\- J’espère que je ne vous vole pas de votre temps pour ça, sourcilla Octave, inquiet.  
\- Non, non, pas du tout ! J’ai… je… ils sauront…  
Il surprit le regard amusé du docteur, et ne put s’empêcher de rire nerveusement :  
\- Excusez-moi.  
\- C’est la réunion qui vous met dans cet état de nervosité ? le taquina le docteur.  
Il semblait très bien saisir l’effet qu’il faisait au soldat. Il paraissait bien innocent, tandis qu’il était seulement assis en train de lire, mais évidemment, il n’était pas non plus aveugle. Achille sentit sa gêne disparaître ; Octave n’avait pas l’air de le repousser ou de s’agacer de son hésitation, bien au contraire. Le médecin haussa seulement les sourcils quand il le vit se redresser et le regarder dans les yeux :  
\- A vrai dire, c’est plutôt vous, mais je pense que vous l’avez deviné.  
Le sourire d’Octave s’élargit :  
\- Allons, je sais bien que ça fait toujours peur, un docteur, mais je peux vous assurer qu’on ne mange pas les patients. Je crois ne vous avoir jamais reçu, d’ailleurs ?  
\- Vous croyez bien. Je suis surpris qu’on ne se soit jamais vus avant, pour être honnête.  
\- Vous vous mettez souvent dans un état qui nécessite un praticien ?  
La tension du début de leur discussion avait laissé place à une inquiétude sincère. Achille se frotta nerveusement le bras ; il fallait bien être honnête, même s’il sentait que la réponse ne plairait pas à son interlocuteur :  
\- Eh bien, le service de Néosalem oblige, vous vous en doutez…  
\- Hm. Pardonnez mon franc-parler, Achille, mais cette histoire de servir Néosalem avec sa vie, ce sont des foutaises.  
Ah oui. Ça méritait d’être qualifié de franc-parler, effectivement.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire… ?  
\- J’ai un ami, George – vous devez savoir de qui je veux parler, c’est notre Maître des Jeux.  
\- Oh, oui, je vois…  
\- Il paraît bien jouasse, n’est-ce pas ? Mais si vous savez ce que sa fonction implique d’épuisement et de paiement irrégulier… Je l’ai déjà ramassé à la petite cuillère, après une satanée représentation qu’il devait faire pour être sûr d’être payé par le conseil. Je ne le dis pas en tant que médecin seulement, Achille, je ne saurais approuver qu’on se plie tant en quatre pour quelque chose d’aussi abstrait qu’une ville. Quel que soit le symbole derrière. Vous me comprenez ?  
\- Mais il faut bien que les habitants…  
\- Tous les habitants du monde ne sauraient pas valoir une vie gâchée. Est-ce que vous pouvez me promettre une chose, Achille ?  
Il lui avait pris les mains. Spontanément, non pas comme un docteur prend les mains de son patient, mais comme un ami. Il le regardait avec insistance ; l’éclat inquiet de son beau regard brun attendrit le cœur du soldat.  
\- Promettez-moi de prendre soin de vous. Je ne veux pas que les croyances d’un seul membre de cette ville affectent sa santé. Est-ce que vous pouvez me le promettre ?  
Avant même d’y réfléchir, Achille acquiesça. Il ne pouvait rien refuser à ce regard suppliant. Le docteur baissa les yeux et poussa un léger soupir, paraissant soulagé, et le soldat le sentit lui lâcher les mains à regret. Il aurait bien voulu les tenir encore.  
Quelques secondes passèrent dans un profond silence, et puis Achille vit Octave sourire et tourner vers lui une expression pleine de malice :  
\- Maintenant, et si vous me disiez pourquoi je vous rends aussi nerveux ?


	19. Jonathan et Tanguy

Annette a toujours aimé réparer des trucs.  
Les ordis, les tablettes, comprendre comment tout ce joyeux bordel de technologie fonctionnait et comment venir à bout des bugs et des dysfonctionnements. A force de lectures et en parcourant toutes les vidéos calées dans un dossier de sa barre de favoris, elle sait comment palier de nombreux problèmes.  
Quand tout le monde a disparu, et que les seuls appareils électriques aux alentours se sont révélés inutilisables au niveau d’internet, ça l’a donc légitimement rendue cinglée. Ça, et les bruits bizarres dehors, et les disputes incessantes avec son petit frère. Elle a pu se calmer un peu en trouvant un réseau téléphonique limité à la région, et en apprenant lentement à emmagasiner les dossiers sur son ordinateur, recensant recherches, documents pris par clé USB à d’autres appareils et textes en tout genre. Elle s’est vite retrouvée avec une jolie collection de photos et de musiques en tout genre qu’elle a appris à apprécier avec le temps.  
Zeph et elle ont beaucoup bougé pour s’approprier l’électricité de baraques abandonnées. En arrivant du côté de Moulin Vallon, ils ont d’abord veillé à éteindre tous les appareils qui semblaient en consommer avant de choisir une baraque pour s’installer. Ils se sont relayés pour construire les barricades, l’un veillant sur le toit avec le fusil d’Annette pendant que l’autre clouait des planches aux fenêtres. Elle est plutôt fière de leur forteresse et de leur travail.  
Elle est assise à sa veille quand elle voit son frère revenir, portant une caisse. D’ordinaire, il prend le temps de tout ranger, mais cette fois, elle l’entend l’appeler directement :  
\- Zannette, c’est un câble normal qu’il t’fallait pour tes phones ?  
\- Quoi ? beugle-t-elle.  
Il monte vite la rejoindre sur le balcon, avec sa caisse dans les bras. Il la pose sur le lit et en extirpe un long fil enroulé ; en un bond, elle le lui arrache des mains pour l’examiner.  
\- Pudieu, c’est un câble USB, ç’ui-là ! sourit-elle, victorieuse.  
\- Ah bah tant mieux, dis ! Tu vas pouvoir l’utiliser pour tes trucs d’ordinateur, alors ?  
\- J’vais voir ça tout d’suite. Prends le relais à la veille, j’arrive.  
Zeph opine et elle se précipite vers son ordinateur. A ses pieds repose un carton chargé de vieux portables récupérés dans différents coins ; elle n’a pas été capable, même en les chargeant, d’en récupérer la plupart, mais elle peut enfin glisser le contenu du reste sur son ordi et grossir un peu sa collection d’images et de musiques. Zéphyr trouve bizarre qu’elle ne supprime pas les données personnelles, mais elle se contente de lui répliquer qu’ils pourraient peut-être bien retrouver les propriétaires, ou même échanger les portables contre de la bouffe ou du fioul, s’ils croisent leur route un jour. C’est pour ça qu’elle est la cervelle de leur duo de choc et lui, bah… la bonne pâte.  
\- T’essaies même les usagés ? s’étonne-t-il en passant derrière elle.  
\- On sait jamais, réplique-t-elle, y a ptêt moyen de tirer c’qui y avait d’dans.  
Ses premiers essais sur les usagés sont infructueux, jusqu’à ce que l’un d’eux consente à lui délivrer un dossier. Elle trouve bien vite les photos, qu’elle passe. Paysages, un chien, une espèce de camp… elle fronce les sourcils. Quelque chose est inhabituel. Les installations, les enfants, et la ville qui semble bizarrement vide, en fond de ces selfies…   
\- Créd’bon sang, Zeph, je crois qu’on a trouvé des survivants.  
\- T’as ar’gardé si c’était pas des fêtes comme dans le phone des parigots ?  
\- J’suis en train, figure-toi, réplique-t-elle. Oh laisse tomber, va, se reprend-elle après un temps, eux aussi, ça d’vait être qu’ces fêtes. Ça date d’y a neuf ans, les photos.  
\- J’te dis, on a dû louper l’mémo. Ce doit être une espèce de grosse blague ou je sais quoi et on a pas été prévenus.  
Elle passe à des images antérieures, bien plus ennuyeuses. Elle aurait pourtant vraiment juré que c’était des gens qui s’en sortaient comme eux après la grande disparition, mais fallait croire que non… elle démarre une vidéo, par désœuvrement.   
L’objectif montre un garçon brun, en image peu nette – le portable est un putain d’ancien modèle – qui regarde la caméra en plissant les yeux et sourit. Il est assis sur un siège coloré, et aux rails et rambardes derrière lui, et aux espèces de lanière qui l’attachent, Annette comprend qu’il doit être au début d’un grand huit. Il doit avoir vu que la vidéo a démarré, et tout de suite, il tourne l’appareil à sa gauche, où un autre garçon, asiatique, est assis. Le garçon remarque que celui qui filme a tourné l’objectif vers lui, il sourit, l’air amusé.  
\- Alors ? demande l’européen, d’un ton amusé.  
Le son est vraiment dégueulasse, sa voix est étouffé par le vent. Celle de l’asiatique est bien plus forte en comparaison, même s’il ne parle pas fort :  
\- J’ai des regrets, avoue-t-il, faisant éclater son pote de rire.  
Annette regarde, main posée sur le menton, plusieurs minutes d’attractions et de cris amusés. Il y a d’autres amis avec eux, mais le brun qui filme (on l’interpelle en disant « Guyguy » dans quelques vidéos) semble se focaliser sur Jonathan, son pote asiat. Elle se prend à sourire en voyant ces crétins galérer avec une pomme d’amour et les plaisanteries de Jonathan pendant qu’ils sont dans les autos-tamponneuses.  
\- QUI C’EST QUI M’A PERCUTÉ ? EH JE VAIS MANGER TA MAMAN AVEC DES VIENNOISERIES !  
Ah bah les blagues sur les mamans, ça manque pas. Sur une des photos, particulièrement belle – elle devait lui servir de fond d’écran, si elle en croit le codage des dossiers – le Guyguy pose avec un sourire aux lèvres, Jonathan appuyé sur son épaule. Les deux garçons ont les yeux brillants et les joues roses en fixant l’objectif. Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont dû s’amuser, ce jour-là…  
En revenant aux photos les plus récentes récentes, elle les reconnaît, plus sombres, leurs vêtements sales et l’air décidé et autoritaire. De plus en plus, une impression étrange lui vint. Elle se demande sérieusement si les photos sont si lointaines que ça.  
\- Eh crédiou, Zannette, va falloir qu’tu r’prennes ton poste ou les loups vont venir nous croquer ! l’interpelle Zéphyr.  
\- J’arrive, dit-elle calmement.  
Quelques derniers clics, et elle débranche l’appareil avant de venir reprendre son arme et refaire le guet.   
Fortville, qu’il s’appelait, le coin. Elle a vu une photo d’un panneau, dans la galerie.  
Demain, elle ira chercher dans ses cartons si elle ne trouve pas la ville sur une carte.


	20. Odette et Marta

Odette détestait cette idée.  
C’était bien le genre de suggestion que pouvait soulever le docteur Octave, cette espèce de fête, ce… ça. Quelle idée ! Elle aurait bien dû faire comme les Ross ou comme cette bourgeoise de la septième dont elle avait oublié le nom, et ne tout bonnement pas venir. Ou bien au moins comme Caelum, et ne convier que ses amis et son crétin de valet émancipé de la huitième.  
Mais non, par une espèce d’arrogance, elle avait décidé de traîner Marta avec elle. Pourquoi ? C’était le genre de petit caprice impulsif, d’envie qu’elle regrettait d’exécuter a posteriori, mais qu’elle faisait tout de même, par vanité. Elle ne voulait pas avoir peur, elle, et fuir une festivité de cette espèce comme le faisaient ses semblables. Et puis, quoi, est-ce que quiconque pouvait vraiment penser qu’elle redoutait de se trouver sur un pied d’égalité avec son esclave, pour un soir ?  
Car oui, voilà ce dont il était question. Pour la soirée des Sans-Noms, où cet imbécile de docteur prétendait prôner l’égalité, les choses se dérouleraient comme lors d’une soirée ordinaire. A l’exception près que les esclaves et les maîtres seraient égaux, des invités pareils les uns aux autres. Que chacun se servirait lui-même, et apprendrait à se montrer autonome et indépendant de son duo habituel. Il n’y avait même pas de prix à la clé, et ce n’était qu’une rumeur qui l’avait guidée là. Sa seconde n’en avait pas même entendu parler avant que la dame ne lui expose le principe à grands renforts de drapés indignés. Marta avait à peine quitté son air indifférent pour une vague surprise, quand Odette lui avait dit qu’elles s’y rendraient. Elle semblait réfractaire à l’idée d’enfiler sa seule robe pour une occasion aussi stupide, mais comme l’avait dit Odette, tant qu’elle n’était pas dans cette soirée, elle devrait lui obéir.  
Qu’elle lui répète d’une voix morne qu’il n’y avait pas d’obligation, que si madame trouvait ça idiot, elle pourrait toujours lui préparer un bain chaud et son dîner comme tous les soirs, et oublier cette cérémonie, n’avait pu que conforter Odette dans la volonté d’y aller.  
Alors elles s’y étaient rendues.  
Peut-être voulait-elle se prouver quelque chose. L’idée n’avait rien d’agréable, mais tandis qu’elles se rapprochaient de la réception, elle se faisait de plus en plus insistante. Bientôt, Marta pourrait partir s’amuser à loisir, la dédaigner pour d’autres invités ou enfin se dégager d’elle. Alors, pourquoi faire une chose pareille ?   
Peut-être que, quelque part au fond d’elle-même, elle avait une espèce d’espoir. Celui que l’esclave resterait près d’elle. Pas par devoir, pas par principe, puisqu’elle en serait émancipée pour quelques heures. Par seule envie et attachement.  
Car chaque fois qu’elle lui parlait, c’était le même cirque dont elle s’était lassée. « Oui madame ». « Bien sûr, madame ». « Si madame le veut ». C’était la soumission même, mais Marta semblait la narguer, derrière ces formules. Cacher sous un visage servile ses vraies émotions, ou l’absence de celles-ci. Odette n’allait tout de même pas s’abaisser à lui donner, à elle, l’ordre d’être sincère ! De lui dire véritablement si… si elle était attachée à elle, ou… pouvait-on sonner plus désespéré qu’ainsi ?  
Et puis, la péronnelle pouvait mentir, aussi. Elle ne se gênait pas pour, d’ordinaire. Pas des mensonges bien grave, s’entend – elle ne l’avait jamais volée, ni vendue, elle n’aurait pas osé. Mais assez pour que ce soit pris pour de l’insolence, pour qu’Odette la congédie ou l’envoie chez ces vermines de Néosalem dont on disait qu’elles étaient légions, dans la plupart des rues.  
Pourquoi ne l’avait-elle pas fait ?  
C’était ce que chaque jour, les yeux de Marta semblaient lui demander, sous le voile de leur désintérêt. C’était ce que toute la maison, témoin de son inhabituelle mansuétude, semblait lui demandait tandis qu’elle traversait les couloirs seule, certains soirs.  
Il y a des centaines d’esclaves que tu pourrais racheter pour bien moins cher. D’honnêtes, obéissants esclaves, il suffirait de claquer des doigts. Tu n’entendrais plus parler d’elle. Tu…  
Elle faisait taire les voix en se bouchant les oreilles.

La voiture s’immobilisa, et la voix de Marta la tira de ses pensées :  
\- Nous sommes arrivées, madame.  
Elle descendit la peur au ventre.  
La maison d’Octave n’avait rien de sophistiqué. Une bâtisse discrète au milieu d’autres, et semées de fleurs à son entrée. Le docteur les accueillit chaleureusement lorsqu’elles entrèrent, et les invita à déposer leurs affaires dans une salle adjacente. L’aristocrate sentait son cœur tonner à ses oreilles ; Marta n’avait pas quitté ses talons. Elle attendit qu’Octave aille s’occuper ailleurs pour se tourner furieusement vers elle :  
\- Qu’attends-tu ?? attaqua-t-elle.  
Marta ne lui renvoya qu’un œil indifférent.   
\- Qu’est-ce que j’attends pour quoi, madame ?  
\- Cesse de m’appeler madame. Ce soir, je suis Odette, est-ce que tu as oublié ?  
Pour la première fois depuis l’épisode de la robe, Marta baissa les yeux, mal à l’aise :  
\- J’aime pas bien l’idée.  
\- Arrête de traîner sur mes talons. Aujourd’hui, tu es noble comme moi, alors va profiter avant que la soirée ne se termine.  
Et Odette la quitta d’un pas digne. Elle aurait pu pleurer, si elle n’était pas trop en colère pour l’envisager. Évidemment, que cette idiote n’allait pas comprendre et saisir la perche tendue. Elle était efficace, mais tellement stupide… Tellement stupide… ou alors…   
\- Ça va pas, madame ?  
Mais elle revenait à la charge ! L’aristocrate était médusée. Marta la regardait, elle, il y avait pourtant le buffet, les autres avec lesquels discuter et les étages à visiter, mais non, elle restait plantée là ? Une bouffée de victoire envahit son sourire :  
\- Mais si, ça va, ça va ! Mais si tu préfères passer la soirée avec moi, ne t’inquiète pas. Je te présenterai à la haute.  
\- Bah, euh… c’est-à-dire que si je ne suis pas esclave aujourd’hui, je préférerais encore pas, madame…  
\- Odette, la reprit l’aristocrate.  
\- Madame, insista Marta, sourcils froncés. Je suis pas comme vous. Moi, à la fin de cette nuit, je serais redevenue, ben… moi-même, quoi. Alors j’aimerais d’autant mieux continuer à faire comme d’habitude, si vous voulez bien.  
Odette pinça les lèvres. Le visage de Marta afficha une déroute complète lorsqu’elle vit la première larme couler sur la joue de sa maîtresse :  
\- Oh, je… je suis désolée, je voulais pas…  
\- Va-t-en.  
\- J’vais vous chercher un mouchoir, je…  
\- Je t’ordonne de dégager d’ici !  
Les invités se turent et fixèrent le spectacles qu’elles offraient, stupéfaits. Odette restant droite, yeux furieux sur son esclave, et Marta muette de stupeur. Les yeux de l’esclave se remplirent de froideur :  
\- Vous avez pas d’ordres à me donner, ce soir, madame, grogna-t-elle.  
Odette ferma les yeux quand Marta la quitta d’un pas furieux.


	21. Samaël et Marta

On l’avait oublié là, comme on oublie une chaussette qui traîne sur un radiateur.   
Depuis un quart d’heure, il se répétait la formule en agitant le vin dans sa bouteille, y prenant parfois une ou deux lampées. Il aurait bien aimé la noter quelque part, mais il ne voulait pas descendre pour demander du papier et un stylo à Octave. Ça ferait mauvais genre, de faire ça alors qu’il avait encore une bouteille volée dans sa réserve à la main.  
Tant pis, il aurait oublié la formule d’ici la fin de la soirée. C’était comme ça.   
Il ne savait déjà même plus quelle formule il évoquait. Ah si, la chaussette sur le radiateur.  
Voilà pourquoi il ne deviendrait jamais poète…

Ce n’était pas une mauvaise idée en soi, cette affaire d’esclaves et d’aristos mêlés, et vu la taille de la baraque, y en avait pas assez pour que ça dérive en sale révolte ou il ne savait quoi. Mais mam’selle Dette n’avait pas dû penser qu’il viendrait, et donc, n’avait pas pris la peine de lui en parler. Il savait seulement par une rumeur qu’elle serait là, et n’avait aucune envie d’aller à sa rencontre. Elle lui faisait toujours sentir qu’il était la troisième roue du vélo, quand il se présentait sans qu’elle ne le lui ait demandé.  
C’était bien dommage, parce qu’il aurait bien aimé croiser Marta.  
Marta, c’était pas comme Odette. Elle était vraiment toute sympa, et agréable. Elle donnait pas l’air, la première fois qu’il l’avait croisée, avec ses yeux qu’il aurait dit vidé de leur âme et son air de garde du corps méchant, mais en fait, quand il s’était mis à discuter avec elle, il s’était rendu compte qu’elle était sympa. Il avait suffi qu’Odette soit distraite avec d’autres gens de sa suite et qu’ils s’en aillent papoter à l’écart pour faire passer le temps, pour qu’ils s’attachent vraiment l’un à l’autre. C’était tout bête, mais il n’aurait pas imaginé lui arracher autant de sourires, en parlant pourtant de rien. Du temps, des lucioles qui revenaient et de son envie d’aller à la pêche.  
Elle en était venu comme ça à lui raconter une histoire que lui disait son grand-père, sur des magiciens et des faunes, qui marchaient dans une prairie et sauvaient des petits animaux égarés. Il était resté pendu à ses lèvres, et la pressait de continuer de raconter d’autres choses. Un appel d’Odette avait mis fin à leur joyeuse entrevue, à peine quelques minutes après.   
Ça lui ferait presque verser des larmes. Il l’aimait bien, Marta. C’était trop rare de pouvoir la voir, maintenant, et c’était trop injuste, putain ! Dire qu’il aurait pu la croiser, aujourd’hui, s’il n’était pas autant un moins que rien devant Odette, et s’il était pas si quiche, tiens. Qu’est-ce qu’Odette avait à voir là-dedans, après tout ? C’était bien la soirée pour lui parler, mais il pressentait bien qu’elle voudrait rester auprès de sa madame, et il concevait bien. Il savait bien qu’elle était censée s’émanciper pour ce soir, comme tous les esclaves qu’il avait vus s’amuser dans le hall, mais il n’y avait aucune illusion à se faire. Les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure.  
\- Oh, Samaël.  
Il n’en crut pas ses oreilles, et dut se retourner, agrippant sa bouteille, pour s’assurer qu’il n’avait pas rêvé.  
C’était bien Marta, juste devant lui ! Elle le regardait, son air neutre habituel teint d’une vague surprise, et après une seconde d’hésitation, vint le rejoindre pour lui faire la bise. Il ne put s’empêcher de la serrer brièvement contre lui alors qu’elle effleurait son autre joue, laissant échapper son nom dans un cri joyeux.  
\- Flûte alors, balbutia-t-il, si je m’attendais à te voir monter… Odette est pas avec toi ? (Une note d’espoir traversa sa voix :) Elle t’a envoyé dire bonsoir pour elle ?  
La jeune esclave secoua la tête, et il sentit son propre sourire s’affaisser quand elle s’assit, dos appuyé à la rambarde du balcon, l’invitant à en faire de même. Elle avait l’air morne, et se mit à lui expliquer avec des gestes brefs ce qu’il s’était passé. Il suivit l’histoire en tétant sa bouteille de temps à autres ; il finit par lui proposer une lampée, tandis qu’elle reprenait son souffle, et elle n’hésita qu’un instant avant d’accepter le vin.  
\- Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? s’enquit-elle en s’essuyant les lèvres d’un revers de manche.  
\- Ah, euh, bah dans les réserves du monsieur Octave, grimaça-t-il. C’est pas le meilleur que j’ai bu, j’peux dire.  
C’était aussi ce qu’il aimait chez elle. Odette aurait levé les yeux au ciel, Kaléo se serait indigné à grands cris de ce vol, et Léon inquiété des problèmes qu’ils risquaient de s’attirer ; Marta, elle, se contenta de contempler la bouteille d’un air songeur avant de s’en reprendre une gorgée.   
\- Mais bon, dit-elle en s’essuyant de nouveau, voilà, tu connais toute l’histoire.  
\- Oui. Mais mademoiselle Odette, c’est mademoiselle Odette ! dit-il joyeusement.  
\- Des fois, je me demande si je devrais pas essayer de partir et rejoindre les vermines.  
\- Ah… ? s’inquiéta Samaël.  
Il traînait avec quelques uns des rats de Néosalem. Il aimait leur compagnie, en tant que joyeux soûlard, mais c’était pas l’univers de Marta. Jamais il n’aurait envisagé de la mêler à eux, comme jamais il n’envisagerait de conduire Léon ou les autres au bar de Feyr. Marta haussa les épaules :  
\- Bah, je sais pas. J’oublie vite, d’habitude, parce que c’est quand même plus confortable d’être chez madame Odette. Et c’est pas la pire des maîtresses, en plus. Elle veut plein de trucs, mais elle bat personne, même si elle est pénible.  
\- Faut se contenter de ce qu’on a, opina Samaël, approbateur.  
\- Des fois, je me demande si elle veut pas plus que ce que je lui donne, déjà. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
\- Oui, je crois. C’est que, tu sais, je pense pas qu’elle soit la seule, mais elle est plus compliquée, vu que c’est ta maîtresse.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu sais ce qu’elle me veut, toi ?  
Il hocha la tête :  
\- Bah, tu sais, tu es toujours tellement… comment dire… un peu froide, quoi. Le prends pas mal ! ajouta-t-il vite en voyant son air égaré. C’est seulement qu’on dirait que tu veux pas expliquer tes émotions. Moi, j’aimerais bien aussi, comprendre, ce que tu caches… On sait jamais si tu aimes bien ou si c’est juste d’être esclave, tu sais.  
Il avait débité tout ça franchement, plus sous l’effet de l’alcool que par vrai courage. C’était pas moins vrai, et il était ravi d’avoir pu dire ça sans bégayer, lui qui contenait les pensées depuis un certain temps. Il se demandait quand même comment risquait de réagir Marta…  
\- Je vois, murmura-t-elle.  
Il sursauta quand elle lui prit le visage entre les mains, et le regarda dans les yeux. Alerte rouge dans son crâne. Il fut stupide, et regarda ses lèvres, parce que c’était l’étape qu’il pensait voir suivre, mais elle ne s’y prit pas brusquement, et fronça les sourcils, hésitante :  
\- Ça répond à ta question, si j’te dis que j’aimerais bien t’embrasser ?  
Il acquiesça précipitamment, et marmonna :  
\- Ben, euh… hésite pas, hein.  
Il fut surpris et déçu qu’elle le lâche, et elle se leva tranquillement. Son regard se baissa vers lui, calmement :  
\- Désolée, Samaël, je viens de penser qu’il faudrait que je règle cette histoire avec madame Odette. Je reviens.  
En la regardant s’éloigner, médusé, le garçon se dit soudain que Marta ne cachait peut-être pas volontairement ses émotions.  
Qu’elle avait peut-être seulement du mal à les traiter elle-même.


	22. Zoé et Yvan

\- C’est bon, j’ai fait le tour, et y avait personne. Pas de garde ni de zombies.  
\- Tu as regardé la forêt ? demande l’enfant.  
Zoé vient d’ôter son écharpe, et elle fronce les sourcils lorsqu’elle voit la petite tituber sous le poids du bois qu’elle porte. Elle se précipite pour la rejoindre et le lui retirer des mains, lui murmurant que ce n’est pas à elle de faire ça.  
\- Non, pas encore, dit-elle en allant poser les bûches dans l’âtre. J’avais pas envie d’m’aventurer là-dedans alors que tu étais toute seule ici. Faut qu’on s’occupe du repas et de tout ça. De toute façon, ajoute-t-elle tandis que l’enfant la suit jusqu’à la fenêtre, vu comme le terrain est dégagé, on les verra arriver.  
Ajza approuve silencieusement, et continue d’avancer sur ses talons tandis que la plus grande passe en revue les différents aménagements qu’elles ont fait dans ce nouvel abri. Les conserves qu’elles ont pu emporter d’une habitation voisine reposent sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Elles ont même trouvé des pommes, en bon état ! Des cadeaux accidentels sans doute laissés par les Zéphyr et Annette de la lettre, avant qu’ils ne disparaissent vers une destination inconnue.  
En voyant la petite tirer quelques ustensiles des tiroirs et des placards, Zoé fronce légèrement les sourcils et lui pose une main sur l’épaule :  
\- Laisse-moi m’en occuper. Tu devrais aller te reposer et te réchauffer un peu, on a beaucoup marché dans la neige.  
\- Mais on est toutes seules, maintenant, argue Ajza en la regardant fixement sans détourner les yeux. Vaut mieux que je t’aide, ça ira plus vite.  
Devant la charge de travail qui l’attend – vérifier que tout fonctionne, préparer le repas, les chambres – ou au moins les lits, si elles décident de dormir ici – passer les réserves en revue, essayer encore d’appeler les téléphones de leurs amis et trouver une carte ou quelque chose de ce genre pour s’orienter et décider de leur destination, Zoé est bien tentée d’accepter l’offre. Mais Ajza n’est pas Yvan ou Leila, c’est une petite fille dont elle doit s’occuper, pas une personne chargée de l’aider, alors elle prend une voix calme mais autoritaire :  
\- Ça ira, ma grande. Tout ce dont j’ai besoin est que tu reprennes des forces, d’accord ? Je m’occupe du repas, ce sera prêt dans une heure.  
Ajza baisse les yeux, et Zoé soupire :  
\- Bon, si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose, essaie de regarder dans les livres s’il n’y aurait pas un plan de la région ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais tu ne sors pas, promis ?  
\- Promis ! sourit l’enfant.  
Zoé s’adonne donc à la tâche.  
Ce n’est pas facile de cuisiner, et elle louche sur les instructions d’une boîte de conserve, retourne les haricots toutes les deux secondes pour être sûre qu’ils ne crament pas, si bien qu’elle passe l’essentiel de la première heure rivée sur le plat qu’elle prépare, au lieu de s’occuper ailleurs. Elle se souvient que son père pouvait très bien cuisiner et faire autre chose à côté, mais elle ne s’en sent pas capable, effrayée de faire une bourde et de gâcher les seules réserves qu’elles ont. Elles mangent rapidement, et Zoé, après avoir compté rapidement leurs réserves, se penche sur le livre qu’Ajza lui a trouvé. Il faut bien reconnaître que c’est plus pratique de bosser en équipe ; cette fois, quand l’enfant lui demande, elle lui propose sans hésitation d’essayer d’appeler les autres avec leur téléphone.  
Alors qu’elle tourne les pages, ennuyée et distraite, ses pensées s’égarent ailleurs. Elle ne peut pas s’empêcher, la fatigue cumulée n’aidant pas, de s’inquiéter pour les autres. Pas de s’angoisser, non non, juste de s’inquiéter. Comme s’ils étaient seulement sortis et qu’ils reviendraient bientôt, qu’ils étaient seulement en retard par rapport à leur planning.  
C’est n’importe quoi, d’être aussi détachée. Elle a vu les gardes, et le Maître des couteaux lui-même mis à terre, et elle a entendu les cris, quand ils se sont enfermés dans une salle. Lui revient l’instant précis où Yvan s’est mis à attacher ses lacets, leur a dit qu’ils devaient prendre des skis.  
Qu’il a proposé de faire diversion, en espérant que l’illusion marcherait.  
Elles sont là, sans gardes à leurs trousses, malgré les heures sans nouvelles, c’est qu’il devait avoir raison. Yvan, lui qui avait la frousse des singes, dans la zone rouge, et qui s’inquiétait devant tous les dangers. C’est lui qui les a sauvées des gardes, et maintenant, elle n’a aucune idée d’où il peut se trouver, ni dans quel état.   
Elle a un serrement au cœur. Bien sûr, c’est pas de sa faute, si elle sait pas skier, mais… mais est-ce qu’elle aurait pas pu essayer de trouver une autre idée, au lieu de rester là, tétanisée par la frayeur, de seulement protester en balbutiant à sa proposition, et de se laisser prendre les mains, de… ce sont les yeux d’Yvan, l’expression qu’il avait dedans, de panique et de tristesse. Il lui a dit qu’il y aurait assez de place dans la malle, que ça irait, qu’ils ne mourraient pas vraiment, maintenant, et qu’il fallait qu’elle fasse vite pour pas se faire attraper. Que lui ça irait, il pourrait les semer, mais elles, il savait pas si on risquait pas de les débusquer. Il lui avait demandé ça comme on demande un service, alors que c’étaient leurs vies à tous les trois qui étaient en jeu.  
Elle regrette amèrement. Regrette le garçon effrayé et sa décision.  
Elle a déjà perdu Boris, enlevé dans la chambre blanche. La seule idée qu’Yvan… Yvan aussi, puisse s’y trouver, c’est…   
\- Zoé !  
Elle vient de froisser une page dans sa main. Elle serre les dents pour ne pas pleurer, mais elle pleure quand même, elle peut pas s’en empêcher. Comment est-elle censée faire autrement ? Yvan est peut-être…   
Alors que la main de la petite vient lui caresser le dos, le regard de Zoé plonge sur la page qu’elle vient de froisser. Et ses yeux s’écarquillent :  
\- Moulin Vallon ! s’écrie-t-elle.  
\- Hein ? balbutie Ajza.  
\- Le village, indiqué dans la lettre, il a l’air pas si loin. Faut qu’on trouve un véhicule et je pourrais nous y emmener.  
\- Tu crois qu’ils seront là-bas ?  
Son espoir a contaminé la petite. Zoé, le cœur battant la chamade, s’efforce de calmer leur enthousiasme :  
\- C’est une piste, en tout cas. Ça et Néosalem, si les gardes ont ramené certains d’entre nous. On se prépare et on va retourner à la vallée dès demain. J’ai vu une voiture là-bas.  
La petite acquiesce, et bientôt, elles ont toutes les deux des choses à faire pour s’organiser. Zoé a retrouvé son calme, tandis qu’elle remplit un sac avec des vêtements chauds.  
Elle retrouvera Yvan. Quoi qu’il en coûte.


	23. Ju et Adèle

Depuis cinq jours, elle dort dans la rue. Sous les ponts plus volontiers, plutôt qu’autre part. Les vermines l’ont accueillie pour un temps, mais face au comportement de certains, elle a décidé de partir. Ça plutôt que prendre le risque d’être dénoncée par l’un d’eux.  
Ou le risque d’être reconnue.  
Il y a moins glauque qu’un cimetière, pour l’escale qui suit, mais c’est qu’elle n’a pas eu exactement le choix. Déjà que la patrouille des gardes est dense en temps normal, elle sent comme une tension dans le quartier depuis qu’elle a sa gueule sur toutes les affiches et l’annonce de la mort de deux aristocrates murmurée tout autour d’elle. Allez savoir pourquoi, songe-t-elle avec un sourire nerveux.  
Alors Ju a escaladé la grille, s’est faufilée entre les tombes, ombre parmi les ombres. Il ne pleuvait pas, ne faisait même pas particulièrement froid – ou bien elle ne le sentait pas. Sa peau durcie par les sales conditions n’est plus sensible à ça depuis un très long moment, et même sa peur disparaît sous la lueur rassurante des torches posées le long des murs du cimetière. Quel risque de se mettre là juste pour quelques heures de repos, avant de retourner se terrer dans les allées sombres de la ville… ?

Question stupide. La lueur aveuglante d’une lanterne l’a réveillée en pleine demi-conscience, et elle fixe, hébétée, la silhouette qui se dresse devant elle. Manteau brun, yeux blancs et froids comme du putain de verglas, longs cheveux emmêlés de la même couleur, et une gueule cassée et méchante.  
Évidemment, fallait que la gardienne locale soit une Magi. Évidemment. C’était pas assez drôle, sinon.  
\- Si tu as des armes, je te conseille de les lâcher tout de suite.  
Ju se lève doucement, levant les mains en signe de paix. La fille l’observe avec méfiance, mais l’esclave tourne sur elle-même, répondant à sa question muette :  
\- Je suis pas encore assez conne pour aller cogner une Magister. J’ai pas d’armes.  
L’autre considère la remarque, mais paraît la croire, et lui fait signe de la suivre. Ju hausse les sourcils, avant de se rappeler nettement que l’autre doit être plus balèze qu’elle et avoir des raisons d’être sûre. Elle ne tournerait pas particulièrement le dos à une meurtrière, à sa place, mais elle va pas juger les goûts et les habitudes de chacun. Surtout si ces derniers n’impliquent pas de la buter sur-le-champ pour laisser les demoiselles Ross l’attendre de l’autre côté.  
\- Tu vas me livrer, j’imagine ? ne s’empêche-t-elle pas de demander tout de même, tendue.  
La réponse a beau être évidente, le contexte de son arrestation est assez surprenant pour qu’elle puisse la poser.  
\- Tu sais, je les ai enterrées jeudi, élude l’autre.  
Sa lampe se balance mollement devant elle. Elle la tient à mi-hauteur, plongeant l’essentiel de son corps dans l’ombre. Elle a l’air particulièrement sinistre, dans cette allure, et Ju accélère le pas, pour ne pas perdre la lueur rassurante qu’elle porte à bout de bras. La gardienne attarde le regard sur elle. Un air colérique mal réprimé, ou de bouledogue hargneux, Ju n’arrive pas à décider. Mais quelque chose de rassurant aussi. Au moins, dans tout ce merdier, ça reste quelqu’un qui ne tape pas avant de poser les questions.   
\- C’est vraiment toi qui leur as fait ça ? ajoute-t-elle après un temps.  
Elle s’est arrêtée pour l’examiner. Ju se doute bien qu’elle a dû voir les affiches, comme elle sait bien que la ressemblance entre le cliché et elle ne laisse aucun de doute. Elle provoquerait bien, lui dirait que oui, elle les a butées sans ciller, ou clamerait son innocence avec un pauvre sourire, mais quelque chose, entre la lumière qu’elle tient et son air solennel, ne lui laissent pas l’envie de jouer à la conne avec elle, ou de se montrer sarcastique.  
\- Pas vraiment, laisse-t-elle échapper. Y avait le feu dans la baraque. J’ai paniqué.  
L’autre a l’air perplexe, et Ju voudrait lui gueuler dessus. Qu’est-ce qu’elle croit obtenir à la regarder en plissant les yeux… ? Pour une fois qu’elle ment pas, là-dessus, bordel… C’est déjà assez pénible de se retrouver coincée avec une face de croque-mort qui la dirigera sûrement vers le poste de garde dès l’aube, alors si… si elle pouvait au moins avoir la paix.  
\- Pourquoi n’as-tu rien dit ?  
\- Ah bah bonne idée, ça, laisse échapper Ju, pourquoi j’y ai pas pensé. Bonjour monsieur le chef des gardes, excusez-moi je sais que vous me recherchez pour meurtre et incendie criminel, mais c’est pas vraiment moi. J’ai juste paniqué quand j’ai poussé la blondasse dans les escaliers.  
Sa voix s’est cassée sur la fin, et elle est prise d’un mouvement d’épaules nerveux, comme pour dégager la Magister. Cette dernière fronce les sourcils, mais hoche la tête :  
\- Excuse-moi, la question était bête. Écoute, ma parole vaut ce qu’elle vaut, mais en attendant que la situation se clarifie, je peux peut-être te garder ici et essayer d’intercéder en ta faveur. Si comme tu dis l’incendie est criminel et que tu n’en es pas à l’origine…  
\- Qui te dit que j’en suis pas à l’origine ? la provoque Ju.  
La Magister l’observe :  
\- C’était toi… ?  
\- Non, putain, c’était pas moi.  
\- Alors il doit y avoir d’autres coupables.  
\- Oui, non, je sais pas, et alors ?  
\- Et alors, comme je le disais, on pourra les retrouver. Les faire arrêter, et en attendant…  
\- En attendant quoi ?  
La gardienne jette un œil à l’endroit où elles ont atterri. Un pauvre cabanon, au milieu des tombes.  
\- En attendant, tu peux rester chez moi, si tu le souhaites.  
\- Et si le fossoyeur nous crame, on dit quoi ?  
Pour la première fois, un maigre sourire traverse les traits de la gardienne :  
\- C’est moi, la fossoyeuse. Il n’y a personne ici à part moi.  
Elle lui tend la main, que Ju observe avec hésitation :  
\- J’ai ta promesse que tu n’attireras pas de problème ici et que tu me laisseras m’occuper de tout ça en paix ?  
L’esclave lui ferait volontiers remarquer qu’elles n’en ont pas discuté avant, qu’elle est bien naïve de se fier à ses mots, mais le moment n’est pas venu de faire la grande gueule, alors elle lui serre la main :  
\- Ouais, promis. Je peux avoir un nom, quelque chose, ou t’aimes juste qu’on t’appelle La Gardienne Kifépeur ?  
\- Je m’appelle Adélaïde Hante, réplique-t-elle en haussant les épaules.  
Ça ne lui a pas arraché de sourire. Bon.   
Au moins, elle aura des occasions de retenter.


	24. Isaure et Astolphe

Elle supervisait l’entraînement des gardes depuis une heure quand Folkerstein arriva dans le camp, guidé par un soldat de la sixième famille. Isaure glissa une instruction à Hector, qui se chargeait des exercices, avant de rejoindre l’aristocrate pour le saluer :  
\- Bonjour Astolphe ! Qu’est-ce qui vous amène ?  
\- Bonjour, commandante. Eh bien, je… j’avoue que j’avais une certaine envie de m’exercer avant notre fameuse mission. Je connais mon seul travail d’interprète, mais j’aimerais bien ne pas être un fardeau pendant notre voyage, en cas d’attaque…  
Elle coupa court à son hésitation avec un sourire espiègle :  
\- Allons, je saurais défendre votre vie si besoin. Mais si vous tenez à vous dérouiller un peu, je suis sûre que je peux vous aider. Est-ce que vous avez une expérience dans le domaine ?  
\- J’ai été entraîné à l’escrime pendant mon éducation, mais je crains que cela ne soit tout.  
Elle se tut, pensive. Évidemment, quelqu’un comme Folkerstein avait subi des entraînements tels qu’on en donne aux aristocrates et aux gentlemen. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre vers une partie du camp à l’écart, et demanda à Yuki de lui trouver une épée en bois. Lorsqu’ils furent tous les deux armés, elle l’avertit :  
\- J’ignore jusqu’où va votre entraînement, Folkerstein, mais en cas de conflit de groupe, il est évident qu’on aura besoin de l’aide de tout soldat expérimenté pour renverser la balance. La plupart des membres de notre expédition, même s’ils sont de simples citoyens, suivent des cours de self-defense et sont instruits pour savoir que faire en cas d’attaque. Mais la première règle que vous devez apprendre, si vous êtes confronté à un ennemi, c’est qu’à moins qu’il ait à sa portée un élément vital qu’il pourrait endommager, vous devez fuir. Il est inutile de combattre s’il n’y a pas un enjeu. Je pense que vous pouvez comprendre ?  
Il hocha la tête.  
\- Alors, si un membre des familles du Mal risque de mettre à mal notre cargaison, de dévier la trajectoire de notre bateau, d’invoquer une source supérieure – méfiez-vous des Cerbères, dès qu’ils sont en vue, il faut les éliminer à tout prix…  
\- … je dois essayer de les arrêter, compléta Astolphe à son regard interrogateur.  
\- Exactement. Il en va de même si vous êtes acculé et que la créature en veut à votre vie. A moins d’avoir une porte de sortie, une possibilité de fuite quelconque sans se rendre vulnérable, il faut aussi combattre dans ce cas-là. Des questions ?  
\- Non, tout me semble clair.  
\- Bien. Règle numéro deux, le début du combat. J’aimerais que dès à présent, vous imaginiez que je suis une ennemie, une menace.  
Il acquiesça, l’air solennel.  
\- Saluons d’abord notre adversaire.  
Elle entama un signe de révérence et, en le voyant l’imiter, penchant docilement la tête, elle se rua immédiatement sur lui pour lui assener un coup sur les omoplates. Astolphe sursauta, pétrifié, et elle s’écarta à grandes enjambées :  
\- Folkerstein, vous êtes mort.  
Il ouvrit la bouche, médusé, mais elle poursuivit avant même qu’il n’ait l’occasion de parler :  
\- La règle numéro deux est que je suis votre ennemie. En aucun cas ne vous rendez vulnérable auprès de moi. Je sais qu’on vous a appris les méthodes de duel, et les formalités qui vont avec, mais ils ne s’appliquent pas dans un combat déloyal. Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir obéir à un commandement édicté par un ennemi.  
\- Mais… ce n’était pas… balbutia Astolphe en se redressant.  
\- … digne d’un gentleman ? Vous en êtes un, Astolphe. L’ennemi, non. Et si vous appliquez votre galanterie jusque dans les combats, les dernières familles auront votre peau plus rapidement que vous ne pouvez l’imaginer. On recommence. Saluons notre adversaire.  
Elle se pencha, et sourit quand l’aristocrate se précipita pour lui assener un coup ; elle le para facilement, et ils entamèrent quelques coups, mais elle eut le temps de laisser échapper un « Bien ! » satisfait. Astolphe avait un bon équilibre, et se concentrait suffisamment pour adapter ses attaques ; mais l’épée inhabituelle paraissait le déconcerter, et il maintenait trop la rigueur de ses exercices d’escrime. Elle le lui expliqua tandis qu’ils se battaient et, à l’issue de quelques joutes, elle finit par décider qu’ils arrêtaient là.  
\- Écoutez bien, Astolphe, vous avez une bonne volonté, et je pense qu’on n’a jamais trop de soldats pour protéger nos pairs. Soyez là demain à la même heure, et nous travaillerons jusqu’à vingt-trois heures tous les jours, en attendant le départ. J’essaierai de poursuivre mes instructions quand nous serons sur le navire.  
\- Très bien, commandante.  
Il salua – cette fois, un signe de déférence – et la remercia pour l’entraînement.  
Quand il partit rendre l’arme, Astolphe souriait, épuisé. Il venait de se faire battre à plates coutures plusieurs fois d’affilée, et avait à présent conscience que ses années d’exercice dans l’art de l’escrime ne lui seraient que d’un faible secours sur un champ de bataille, et qu’il devait ainsi tout réapprendre – mais il n’empêche, il était heureux. C’était la satisfaction d’apprendre, de voir que la commandante Isaure en personne voulait prendre la peine de l’aider à améliorer ses méthodes de combat, et c’était l’ivresse à la perspective des séances à venir. Il n’avait pas l’intention de limiter ses entraînements au camp des gardes seul, ça non – il ne ferait pas perdre son temps à la Magister, et il comptait bien trouver un partenaire d’entraînement pour les journées suivantes.   
Quand il croisa la route d’un des soldats, celui-ci lui adressa un haussement de sourcils et une accolade familière :  
\- J’ai entendu que la commandante allait vous exercer à l’épée ?  
\- Oui, j’en suis très honoré ! sourit-il. J’ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, malheureusement. Pensez-vous que je pourrais essayer de travailler ici dans les prochains jours ?  
\- Sans problème ! On pourra vous prêter une épée et tout le toutim, mais faites gaffe, on est pas des tendres, hein.  
\- J’avais cru comprendre, sourit piteusement l’aristocrate. Mais enfin, les familles du Mal n’en sont pas non plus, alors il faudra bien ça pour m’habituer.  
Le soldat acquiesça. Comme si Astolphe venait de répondre correctement à ses attentes.  
\- Vous devez être quelque chose de spécial, pour qu’Isaure soit aussi motivée à vous entraîner, dit-il d’une voix égale.  
\- Oh, seigneur, je crains que non ! Je ne suis qu’un humble interprète, je manque seulement de travail.  
L’autre eut un sourire énigmatique, et lui tapota brièvement le dos avant de l’accompagner vers l’extérieur du camp.  
\- C’est ce qu’on verra. A demain, monsieur…  
\- Astolphe. Astolphe Folkerstein. Et vous ?  
\- Hector. A demain, et bon courage.


	25. Dodji et Astolphe

Le soleil jette des rayons orangés sur la colline. L’unique banc qui s’y dresse, à l’abri sous le feuillage épais d’un marronnier, donne sur la vue étendue des quartiers nord de Néosalem.  
C’est là que Stimme emmène Dodji, main dans la sienne, menton baissé. C’est là qu’il s’est assis pendant des semaines, à observer les mouvements des habitants en attendant le rapport des expéditions. Quand il a finalement appris que le troisième combat contre les membres du Mal du Monolithe s’était soldé par plusieurs récupérations de prisonniers, il s’est précipité vers le conseil pour se renseigner. Il a cru que son cœur allait exploser quand on lui a dit que Dodji avait été libéré, qu’il se trouvait en examen intensif et qu’il pourrait le visiter si ses résultats ne montraient pas des séquelles psychiatriques trop graves.   
Il ne leur a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour réaliser que la présence de l’allemand paraissait aider l’ancien prisonnier à reconstituer les pièces du puzzle, et se remettre doucement du choc. Il a fallu plusieurs mois de patience pour que Dodji consente à sortir, à retrouver ses amis et le courage d’affronter ses peurs. Cette fois, il était assez entouré. Personne n’avait l’intention de l’abandonner.  
\- Tu as l’air pressé, s’amuse-t-il, une note de fatigue dans la voix, alors que Stimme le fait asseoir avec agitation sur le banc.  
\- Je suis content d’être avec toi, c’est tout, sourit l’allemand. Je vais chercher le panier, il est un peu plus loin, j’arrive !  
Le sourire de Dodji se décompose, alors qu’il se relève d’un bond.  
\- Attends, ne… !  
Stimme se retourne vers lui, déconcerté, avant de comprendre. Il rejoint immédiatement Dodji pour lui prendre les mains ; le garçon ne réalise qu’alors que celles-ci tremblent. Le contact de celles de son compagnon, les irrégularités de ses engelures contre sa peau, le ramènent sur terre :  
\- Je suis désolé, marmonne-t-il, évidemment, que… que tu peux y aller, je sais pas ce qui m’a…  
\- Eh, Dodji.  
Malgré son assentiment, l’ancien prisonnier est réconforté de sentir la poigne de Stimme s’attarder alors qu’il le tire doucement à lui. Un sourire rassurant traverse les traits ravagés par les morsures du froid :  
\- Tu as raison, tu peux venir avec moi. Je voulais te laisser admirer la vue tranquillement pendant que je prépare la nappe et tout ça, mais si tu préfères ne pas rester là seul, accompagne-moi.  
Dodji hoche précipitamment la tête, et se sent bête, tandis qu’ils descendent la colline, en voyant le pick-up à quelques pas à peine. S’il avait laissé Stimme faire, il n’en aurait même pas eu pour plus d’une minute, et il aurait pu regarder la vue en attendant, sans gâter le moment.  
Bien sûr, que rien ne lui serait arrivé.  
Alors que Stimme ouvre le coffre du pick-up et s’enchante face au panier intact, au système astucieux de plaids et de bagages qui l’a bien maintenu en place comme lui assurait Thomas, Dodji se tait, se frottant le bras à quelques pas.   
Il ne sait pas ce qui débloque, chez lui. Enfin si, il sait bien. Il sait même très bien, pour preuve qu’il n’a pas été le seul à traverser l’enfer, et à être détenu dans les cellules du Maître-Fou. Il y a eu Achille, aussi, Jonathan, Betty et ces enfants dont il a oublié le nom. Il y a eu Stimme, aussi… et il veut bien, qu’aucun n’ait… n’ait été là-bas, dans le Monolithe, mais ils se sont adonné à l’aider dans ses traumatismes pendant des mois, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne va pas mieux ??  
Ses poings se crispent, quand il repense sans savoir pourquoi à son beau-père.  
On dirait que tout est fini. Que pour avoir vécu sans le vouloir ces épreuves horribles, il sera toujours marqué par des conséquences. Sali, en quelque sorte, par une tache qu’il ne peut pas laver, même à force de thérapies, et avec l’aide de ses amis.   
Il a peur de ne jamais plus être comme avant.  
\- Dodji ?  
Un sourire apparaît automatiquement sur ses traits, tandis que Stimme se tourne vers lui, le panier au bras. L’allemand a dû remarquer son silence ; il fronce doucement les sourcils :  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- Non non, tout va bien, dit Dodji tranquillement.  
Il ne va pas lui ruiner le moral et cette soirée qu’il a concoctée rien que pour lui, juste parce que des pensées stupides lui infestent le crâne. Ça fait des mois qu’il y travaille, il n’a pas envie que leur repas tranquille, à l’écart de la ville, se transforme en une autre de ces séances de thérapie. Ils en ont assez soupé comme ça.  
Stimme n’insiste pas et l’invite à le suivre, discutant de choses et d’autres, auxquelles Dodji parvient à répondre sans trop de problème, mais avec un de ces sales serrements au cœur. Il sent bien maintenant, que quelque chose débloque par sa faute, qu’à force de penser trop et trop à des choses qu’il devrait éviter de penser, il est en train de se ruiner la soirée tout seul. Les plaisanteries de Stimme n’y font rien, et alors même qu’il a sous les yeux un repas merveilleux et une vue magnifique, il ne peut pas en profiter. Il est trop stupide pour en profiter.  
Mais la façon dont il se sent, ce n’est pas le pire. Il peut vivre avec, c’est pas un problème, d’autant qu’il a pas le choix : le pire, ce sont les regards interrogateurs, les tentatives vaines de Stimme d’adoucir l’ambiance et de lui remonter le moral. Parce que Dodji voit chacune d’elle et il voit à quel point, dans un autre contexte – sans ce nuage de pensées négatives qui l’infeste – ça lui ferait plaisir. C’est… c’est terriblement frustrant. Il en pleurerait, de le voir là, essayer encore et encore. Il a envie de lui dire d’arrêter, qu’ils remballent tout et partent jusqu’à ce qu’il aille mieux, mais à la perspective de gâcher ce moment, tout ça parce qu’il n’est pas capable d’aller bien, putain… !   
\- Dodji, tu as l’air fatigué, ça va ?  
Le garçon baisse la tête, grimace, mais prend son courage à deux mains :  
\- Non, ça va pas… je suis désolé, j’arrive pas à… je sais pas ce qu’il se passe…  
\- Oh…  
Stimme pose doucement sa main sur la sienne, avec hésitation, et Dodji regarde la pâleur rougie par les plaies du bras de son ami.  
\- Tu veux en parler ? demande l’allemand avec hésitation.  
\- Mais je sais même pas de quoi parler, Stimme… On est bien, là. Tu te plie en quatre pour m’aider, et moi je sais même pas pourquoi je vais pas bien. J’ai l’impression de tout gâcher et je sais pas quoi faire. J’ai envie de te dire que je suis content, et de te remercier pour ce que tu fais, mais là maintenant, mon cerveau est en train de déconner ou je sais pas quoi, et j’ai l’impression que ça sortira pas sincèrement. J’ai… je suis désolé, j’ai l’impression d’être complètement ingrat.  
\- Tu n’es pas ingrat, Dodji.  
La main de Stimme vient serrer son épaule et, d’un regard tacite, il le serre dans ses bras. Il caresse le dos parcouru de soubresauts du garçon.  
\- Ça fait déjà des mois que… que je tire la couverture, alors que je suis pas le seul à aller mal. Je sais pas pourquoi j’arrive pas à dégager ma tête. On aurait dû s’amuser tranquillement, et…  
\- C’est normal. Tu ne peux pas aller bien tout le temps, pas après ce que tu as vécu.  
Tandis qu’il s’écarte, Stimme sourit piteusement :  
\- Et ça me fait plaisir d’être avec toi, quoi qu’il arrive. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, le temps d’aller un peu mieux – que ce soit être seul ou en discuter – dis-moi juste ce que tu penses qu’il faut. On a tout le temps du monde, Dodji.


	26. Ily et Isaure

Isaure jure. Et jure encore.   
Elle maudit de tous les noms Lucius, Éloi et, oui, Diane aussi, parce que c’est Diane qui l’a entraînée là-dedans. Un mélange de colère, de panique et de vague adrénaline lui monte à la gorge, alors qu’elle dépasse les échoppes, pour prendre au collet le premier marchand venu. C’est un petit brun, sans doute de la septième, qui écarquille les yeux en voyant une Magister dans cet état de fureur :  
\- Me tuez pas ! bégaye-t-il.  
\- Où est-elle ??  
Il voit bien de qui Isaure parle, pour avoir été témoin de l’évasion. Il lève vite le bras pour lui indiquer la bonne direction, et reprend son souffle quand elle le lâche abruptement pour courir. Son arc bat à son dos au rythme de ses pas saccadés. Qui que ce soit cette Éclaireuse blonde qu’il a vu prendre la fuite dans les allées de la ville, elle s’est mise dans une sacrée panade. Nul n’échappe à un Magister d’élite.  
Isaure ne tarde pas à repérer les traces du passage de Ross, dans les airs perplexes et les quelques objets renversés du marché. Elle serait plus habile de se dissimuler en faisant mine de rien ; mais deux autres interrogatoires musclés ne tardent pas à lui faire savoir son trajet, et la Magister aboutit, d’un pas hâtif, dans les rues inoccupées de la ville. Elle n’est pas encore essoufflée, et elle entend une respiration difficile.  
C’est déjà assez humiliant, de se retrouver garde du corps. Elle, qui a dirigé des expéditions, mené une armée au combat et exercé de futures élites du monde des Limbes ! Elle, devoir garder la première petite aristocrate venue, le temps de dégager les troupes et de trouver les coupables d’un incendie criminel… Isaure n’est pas arrogante, non, loin de là, elle estime quand même savoir faire preuve d’un minimum d’humilité – mais devoir perdre son temps à exercer un devoir que le premier péon de la garde de Néosalem remplirait bien mieux qu’elle, ça, c’est trop. Et elle se fiche de savoir combien d’espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes ont été mises à profit pour l’intégrité de cette Emily Ross. Elle n’a rien à faire là, point barre.  
Et d’autant moins que maintenant, il faut en plus qu’elle joue à chat avec son idiote de protégée. Elle n’a pourtant rien dit qui puisse l’inquiéter – au contraire, elles étaient même d’accord. D’accord sur le fait que se retrouver assignée l’une à l’autre, la Magister en tant que protection, l’Éclaireuse en tant que gentille demoiselle en détresse devant être préservée du monde extérieur, était tout à fait stupide. Isaure regrette de ne pas avoir tendu l’oreille aux signes, et de n’avoir rien vu au-delà. Seulement une espèce de caprice, de sourire entendu qui lui signifiait « On est d’accord. ».   
Elle pensait que quitte à être imposées l’une à l’autre, Emily Ross accepterait au moins de jouer le jeu, et de rendre les choses le moins désagréable possible. Mais non. Dès qu’Isaure a détourné le regard, elle s’est carapatée, et la Magister n’a eu que le temps de l’observer tourner dans un coin de rue, médusée, avant de hurler et de se lancer à sa poursuite.  
Ross sursaute brusquement quand la main de la Magister vient enserrer son épaule ; elle essaie de se dégager, mais elle est déjà plaquée à un mur, le visage furieux d’Isaure sous les yeux. Un sourire piteux lui traverse les lèvres :  
\- Ah, alors je vous assure que c’est un malentendu…  
\- Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez ?? crache Isaure, au comble de la rage. Qu’est-ce qui vous a pris de vous enfuir comme ça ? Vous croyez que c’est un jeu ?  
\- Pas le moins du monde, réplique Emily, plus posée. Mais je pensais qu’on était d’accord qu’on ne voulait rien avoir à faire l’une avec l’autre. J’ai pris la liberté de…  
\- C’est au-delà de ce qu’on veut, Ross ! Nous devons rester ensemble, vous êtes ma charge. Si je m’avise de vous perdre et qu’il vous arrive quelque chose, je suis bonne pour être déclassée ou exilée !  
Elle déteste le sourire doucement railleur qui traverse les traits de la blonde. Le sourire de celle qui en sait plus long, ou qui en tout cas ne fait pas grand cas de la panique :  
\- Allons, Isaure, c’est ridicule. Personne ne va mettre une Magister comme vous à l’écart de cette délicieuse civilisation parce que vous n’avez pas su défendre une péonne.  
\- Et qu’est-ce que vous en savez ?  
\- Parce que vous n’êtes pas la première Magister qu’elle ait rencontré, répond une voix dans son dos.  
Isaure maintient sa cible, et fait volte-face. Ses sourcils se lèvent d’emblée face à la silhouette imposante d’une autre Magister, qui penche légèrement la tête. Elle a un visage relativement doux et amical, pour quelqu’un de son rang, mais Isaure a depuis longtemps appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences.   
A présent qu’elle y pense, Emily lui avait bien parlé, plus tôt, d’une certaine autre Magister qu’on pourrait lui assigner en guise de protectrice, mais sur l’instant, Isaure avait pris ça pour un mensonge, un simple prétexte pour se débarrasser d’elle ou se vanter de ses fréquentations. Elle doit bien admettre qu’elle a eu tort.  
\- Salut, Eke, soupire Emily avec un sourire.  
\- Est-ce que vous pourriez lâcher mon amie ? demande poliment la nouvelle venue. Elle n’aime pas être plaquée aux murs sans son consentement, vous savez. Je pense en savoir quelque chose.  
Isaure s’exécute machinalement, tout en maintenant l’épaule de la fuyarde. Celle-ci adresse un clin d’œil amusé à son amie, auquel celle-ci réplique, un beau sourire aux lèvres. Pour un peu, Isaure l’aimerait d’emblée, si par leur faute elle ne voyait pas rouge depuis près de dix minutes.   
\- Venez, grommelle-t-elle. Si vous tenez tant à rester ensemble, je vais vous surveiller toutes les deux.  
Son regard se fixe à celui de l’autre Magister, la dénommée Eke, en guise d’avertissement :  
\- Et n’essayez même pas de la libérer par la force. Parce que je vous botterai les fesses, quel que soit votre niveau.  
Un petit rire échappe à Eke :  
\- Je n’y avais même pas pensé, sourit-elle en les suivant.


	27. Rosaura et Samaël

Rosaura en est déjà à vérifier la fenêtre, quand Samaël essaie pour la troisième fois. C’est le même déclic qu’il entend, et la porte qui refuse de s’ouvrir. Une petite grimace piteuse lui échappe, et il jette un œil désolé à l’allemande, avant de sursauter :  
\- Oh là, non, non surtout pas la fenêtre ! s’exclame-t-il. Le manoir de m’dame Odette est beaucoup trop haut, vous allez finir en steak tartare, si vous sautez !  
\- Mais non, vous exagérez, dit doucement Rosaura en estimant la hauteur d’un coup d’œil, main appuyée au rebord au-dessus de sa tête. Nous sommes à hauteur de deux étages, je risque surtout de me disloquer une jambe et peut-être me casser la colonne vertébrale. Ce n’est que si je me jette la tête la première que je vais me briser le cou.  
\- Aaah, passez-moi les détails, marmonne Samaël alors que son ventre glougloute méchamment. Pas après manger, je vais commencer à voir des os partout…  
\- Désolée, Samaël. Mais de toute façon, je ne risque pas d’aller où que ce soit, avec le cadre de cette fenêtre. Je devrais peut-être essayer de briser la porte.  
\- Vous faites pas mal à l’épaule, hein. Se disloquer la clavicule c’est pas chouette non pl… oh là là, pourquoi je parle de ça, moi… balbutie-t-il en vacillant.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas.  
Elle se montre bien sûr prudente en examinant la porte, se renversant en arrière pour la tirer de tout son poids, et finissant par envisager les instruments autour d’eux.  
\- Vous saurez crocheter une serrure ?  
\- Faudrait des instruments, dit Samaël. Je peux pas faire ça avec mes doigts.  
\- Avec un peu de chance il y a quelque chose à tirer dans cette armoire.  
Elle ouvre la porte, et tombe en arrêt devant des cintres portant de longues robes, toutes plus ou moins sophistiquées. Il y a aussi des pantalons, des chemises, des collants en tous styles…   
\- Ah, bah vous avez trouvé l’une des gardes-robes, remarque Samaël par-dessus son épaule. Je sais pas si…  
Il s’interrompt brusquement quand Rosaura prend un des cintres, sur laquelle une jolie robe jaune est posée. Il reste une seule seconde immobile, additionnant les éléments, jusqu’à ce que le vêtement tombe par terre, et qu’elle lui tende l’objet :  
\- Ça, vous pensez que ça marcherait ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Pour crocheter la serrure.  
Samaël examine la taille de l’embout, et celle de la serrure, et hoche la tête :  
\- Je peux essayer, on va bien voir. Sinon on pourra ptêt se servir des robes en les attachant les unes aux autres, et descendre le long. Vous êtes peut-être trop grande, mais si moi j’essaie… vous savez, comme dans les films ?  
La grimace de Rosaura lui fait comprendre qu’elle ne voit pas. Après quelques essais infructueux, il va s’emparer de quelques collants et lui fait signe de regarder : il en attache un à un autre, serre des rubans entre eux. Rosaura lui fait signe d’arrêter, comprenant soudain où il veut en venir :  
\- Ce n’est pas une très bonne idée. Vous risquez de tomber et de vous faire très mal. Ma sœur Astraus faisait toujours ce genre de choses, c’est comme ça qu’elle s’est blessé au coccyx. C’est peut-être même pour ça qu’elle ne grandissait plus comme elle devrait, selon notre mère…  
\- Alors je vois qu’une solution, soupire Samaël. On attend que mam’zelle Odette rentre et on l’appelle à l’aide depuis la fenêtre.  
Rosaura acquiesce ; ça ne semble pas être un mauvais plan. Ils se retrouvent, lui assis en tailleur, elle agenouillée, dans cette petite pièce en bois, patientant. L’horloge murale bat la mesure de son gros tic tac, amplifiant chaque seconde avec un bruit presque guttural. Samaël se racle la gorge :  
\- On va s’ennuyer, à rien faire, Rosa.  
\- S’il y avait des livres ici, vous pourriez me faire la lecture pour passer le temps. Malheureusement nous sommes prisonniers d’une pièce sans livres, déplore-t-elle.  
\- Oh, mais on a quand même quelque chose !  
En souriant, il s’avance vers la garde-robe. Rosaura fronce légèrement les sourcils, jusqu’à le voir passer une robe par-dessus son costume. Elle se couvre la bouche pour étouffer son rire, prenant à la place un ton réprobateur :  
\- Samaël, vous allez la déformer !  
\- Du tout, du tout ! riposte-t-il. Elle est juste à ma taille ! D’ailleurs attendez, fermez les yeux, s’il vous plaît.  
Elle s’exécute, se couvrant les yeux et baissant la tête. Elle l’entend se changer à gestes précipités, et se demande, avec des petits gloussements, s’il va vraiment faire ce qu’elle pense qu’il va faire. Quand il lui dit d’ouvrir les yeux, elle s’esclaffe, émerveillée :  
\- Tadaaa ! dit-il en écartant les bras.  
Il l’a mise, pour de vrai ! Une robe jaune, bouffante, qui fait ressortir le brun de ses cheveux et qui donne un air doux à son visage rosi par l’enthousiaste. Elle applaudit :  
\- Bravo ! Vous êtes splendide.  
\- Il faut un éventail pour aller avec.  
\- Et un chapeau !  
\- Un chapeau, seigneur oui. Mais est-ce qu’Odette en a des jaunes… ?  
\- Je crains que les boîtes soient dans la salle d’à côté, mais si vous essayez avec ce petit ruban, là, que vous mettez ainsi, peut-être…  
\- Oh, mais c’est ravissant ! s’exclame joyeusement Samaël en s’admirant dans le miroir de l’armoire.  
Se voir tous les deux, sourire comme des gamins devant cette glace, leur arrache un léger rire. Déjà, Samaël a une autre idée, et Rosaura le suit, se couvrant les yeux au besoin au fur et à mesure qu’il ajoute d’autres éléments à sa panoplie.  
\- Plutôt jaune, comme la robe, ou noir comme le ruban, le gilet ?  
\- Noir, voyons, décide Rosaura, ça alterne joliment les couleurs. Et jaune, ça fait polémique par chez vous, de ce que j’ai compris…  
Samaël ricane et enfile l’habit, quand un claquement de porte lointain les fait sursauter.  
\- Ah, zut, Rosaura, marmonne-t-il d’une voix blanche, quelle heure il est… ?  
La jeune fille regarde l’horloge sans répondre, et se dépêche d’aller prendre dans le petit coffre où ils l’ont laissée la clé de la garde-robe. Il semblerait que leur petit jeu soit fini ; quand ils sortent dans le couloir, après s’être efforcés de remettre le maximum d’affaires en place, ils rencontrent le regard médusé d’Odette.  
\- Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fabriqué ???? s’égosille-t-elle.  
\- Bah, c’est euh que, vous vouliez pas nous emmener avec vous, plaide Samaël, on a tué le temps comme on…  
\- SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI !  
Et tandis que Marta s’élance pour les raccompagner, cachant son sourire dans le creux de son épaule, l’aristocrate ajoute, dents serrées :  
\- Et Samaël, enlève cette fichue robe.


	28. Camille et Saul

Il n’avait pas hésité un seul instant.  
Le flot d’insectes se divisait, prêt à se refermer sur ses dernières captures – un groupe de soldat portant des peaux de loup, et des lances à la main – quand il se jeta dans la mêlée pour être englouti avec eux. Ne faisant aucun cas des cris, de la panique brève qu’il avait sentie chez les autorités de Néosalem.  
Tout comme dans le bassin de ce putain de requin, il avait plongé d’un coup. Mais il n’était pas dans une marée d’eau, cette fois-ci. Comme dans l’immeuble du père d’Yvan, la sensation fut désagréable, et lui arracha des hoquets étouffés alors que les pattes des bestioles remuaient dans son nez et contre ses lèvres fermées. Il savait que cette fois, personne ne viendrait le tirer et le ramener à l’extérieur ; et ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait, de toute façon. Il s’efforça de couvrir son visage de ses mains et d’avancer sur un support devenu intangible vers sa destination.  
Il n’était pas n’importe qui, pas n’importe lequel de ces soldats prêts à donner sa vie pour la cause des Limbes et pour sa grandeur. Il était Haut, il était l’Élu – il savait très bien que sa présence n’était pas la même que celle des autres. Que, d’une manière ou d’une autre, dans cette gigantesque toile, il y avait Camille, et qu’elle saurait sentir qu’il était entré. Qu’il était venu pour elle.  
Comme répondant à ses attentes, il se sentit projeté par la masse, qui l’éloignait lentement des captures vivantes et hurlantes des néosaliens. Il ne leur jeta pas un regard, pouvant enfin ouvrir les yeux pour voir défiler rapidement, de part et d’autre de lui, des vermines qui le conduisaient dans un lieu inconnu. La chambre rouge qu’il avait aperçue en survolant le Monolithe en parapente ? Peut-être. Peut-être qu’il y avait une raison pour laquelle il l’avait vue, comme il y avait une raison pour laquelle lui plutôt qu’un autre avait été appelé à devenir l’Empereur des Premières Familles.  
Ses genoux heurtèrent une surface dure, et il sentit les démangeaisons désagréables des insectes le quitter subitement. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et sur ses bras pour s’assurer que rien n’était resté, en faisant quelques pas hésitants.  
L’espèce de lueur grise de l’endroit lui laissait voir ce qui ressemblait à une caverne, aux parois violacées. Il suivit le couloir, dont l’unique direction le menait à un boyau étroit qu’il s’efforça de franchir. Une autre source de lumière, d’un blanc rosé, en émanait ; quand il arriva au bout de son parcours, il s’arrêta.  
Une ombre se tenait à contre jour, perdue dans la clarté aveuglante de ce qui ressemblait à un gigantesque portail. Il s’extirpa de sa cachette, les genoux en sang, et s’approcha à pas hésitants. Il avait beau ne pas voir nettement, il percevait bien la longueur élégante de l’habit, et reconnut les motifs de la robe qu’il avait offerte à Camille.  
\- Mon amour, laissa-t-il échapper en s’approchant d’elle.  
Elle se tourna vers lui. Il ne put lire son expression, mais un silence trop long suivit, et il leva la main à hauteur de visage, avec un sourire figé, pour l’agiter faiblement :  
\- Camille, Camille, c’est moi… C’est moi, Saul…  
\- Je t’avais reconnu, répliqua la voix.  
Pleine de dédain et de hauteur. L’Imperator sentit son cœur se briser, alors qu’il se fouillait désespérément le crâne à la recherche d’une solution :  
\- Écoute, je… je pense que tu te rappelles de ce jour-là. Il faut que je te ramène avec moi. On peut pas rester à Néosalem, mais on trouvera bien quelque part, en attendant qu’il y ait une solution pour…  
\- Une solution pour quoi, Saul ? répliqua sèchement Camille. Tu ne m’aimes pas mieux ainsi ?  
Les yeux du blond s’écarquillèrent, alors qu’il ouvrait et refermait la bouche, essayant de trouver quoi dire. Sa gorge était trop sèche pour qu’il puisse articuler quoi que ce soit avant plusieurs secondes :  
\- Mais Camille, tu es… murmura-t-il faiblement.  
\- Que disais-tu, déjà ? Que tu voulais que je sois ton impératrice ?  
\- Camille…  
\- Que tu ne voulais pas libérer les esclaves, c’est bien ça ?  
\- Camille, je ne comprends pas où tu veux en…  
Elle fit un pas en dehors de la lumière, et Saul laissa échapper un hoquet. Il s’attendait à cette vue, mais malgré lui, le visage verdâtre et les yeux rouge étincelant de l’élue de son cœur furent un choc. Plus encore déconcertante fut son expression joyeuse, alors qu’un affreux sourire enthousiaste tordait ses traits :  
\- Tu disais aussi que tu voulais créer un nouveau monde, n’est-ce pas ?  
D’un tour sur elle-même, elle embrassa la salle, avant de lui désigner le portail :  
\- Approche donc pour le voir. Qu’en pense-tu ?  
Elle saisit brusquement le garçon à la nuque et le força à se pencher pour apercevoir, à travers le portail, la vue que donnait le flot d’insectes. Des enfants hurlant, courant, les plus jeunes dans leurs bras, des Magister se mettant en ordre, tremblant devant les armées des morts-vivants, et les sages, s’enlaçant avec l’énergie du désespoir avant que Diane ne se reprenne et hurle un ordre qu’il n’entendait pas. Camille lâcha sa prise, et le regarda. Son visage était redevenu rose, ses yeux de leur couleur habituelle, et elle lui souriait doucement, comme elle le faisait autrefois. Mais à cette image se superposait à présent celle qu’il avait vue à peine quelques secondes auparavant :  
\- Alors, Saul ? Est-ce que tu ne vas pas me dire que ce nouveau monde est à ton goût ?  
\- Tu… tu as perdu la raison, Camille. Je ne peux pas te laisser, nous… nous aurions pu les gouverner ! Les conquérir sans les détruire !  
\- Allons allons, Saul. Quel intérêt de faire le tri dans ses esclaves ? Puisque tu tenais à avoir des séides, j’ai décidé d’aller au plus simple. Nous ne choisirons pas ceux qui ont échoué à faire leurs preuves, je sais bien que tu ne te contenterais jamais de ça.  
Un sourire ingénu lui traversa les traits. Un sourire à en vomir.  
\- Tout le peuple de Néosalem s’agenouillera devant, nous, Saul. Tu seras mon empereur, et je ramènerai mes amis auprès de moi, pour régner et toujours les avoir à mes côtés.


	29. Isaure et Sélène

Elles se connaissaient depuis la vague qui avait amené Sélène avec son frère. Il y avait une éternité, semblait-il, du moins dans la perception d’Isaure. Elle avait l’impression que le temps n’était plus réel, depuis cette époque.  
Elle avait l’impression que les journées avec Octave et George, et Diane, Toussaint, Éloi, Achille, Lucius, les jumeaux, et Siegfried, bien entendu, s’étiraient à l’infini, que chaque seconde se gorgeait d’éternité. Pourtant quand elle se réveillait après l’une d’elle, il lui semblait que c’était passé beaucoup trop vite, et qu’en un clin d’œil, le soleil se couchait déjà sur la silhouette du palais. C’était une époque inexacte, où l’on courrait dans les rues semées de feuilles mortes, où chaque bâtiment avait son content d’affiches de théâtre, toutes complètes, promettant des reprises après de grands succès. Une époque où chaque endroit où elle se rendait, elle s’y sentait bien, que ce soit la bibliothèque où traînaient Lucius et Siegfried, la salle du conseil paisible et ses questions diplomatiques sans grande importance, le camp d’entraînement ou les montagnes. Elle se souvenait, évocation plus forte, celle-là, du soir où Jasper et Guillaume avaient ramené le Maître-Fou, blessé par des loups et retrouvé grelottant dans la neige. La décision que Sélène, Achille, Alexandre et elle avaient pris en secret, de s’occuper de lui sans rien en dire à personne.   
Ils étaient différents d’aujourd’hui, ou peut-être étaient-ce les choses autour d’eux qui les rendaient plus propres à se laisser aller. Elle se souvenait du regard franc de la petite blonde, de la façon dont elle avait déchiré franchement les bandages pour les confier à Achille, avant de sortir abruptement. Le signe adressé à Alexandre, qui paraissait inquiet. Elle irait voir pour lui, avait-elle dit. Elle s’y était rendue.  
Sélène était assise, jambes pliées serrées entre les bras, sur le porche de la maison discrète. Devant, des chevaux étaient docilement immobiles, attachés à des arbres, ceux de leur groupe. C’était la maison d’Octave et de George ; seul ce dernier n’était pas au courant de leur entreprise. Le médecin avait bien dû aider quand ils étaient arrivés avec Melchior sous le bras.  
\- C’est de la folie, dit soudain Sélène.  
Elle releva les yeux, et les écarquilla légèrement en croisant le regard d’Isaure.  
\- Oh, commandante, je… veuillez m’excuser, je pensais que c’était mon frère, j’ai…  
\- Ne t’excuse pas, répliqua Isaure. Dis-moi plutôt ce qui est de la folie.  
La petite replia les épaules, penaude.   
\- Ne… je n’ose pas… Ce n’est pas pertinent de…  
\- Ce n’est pas la question, murmura Isaure en s’asseyant, veillant à ne pas heurter leurs armes laissées sur le perron. Si tu as des doutes sur notre décision, il vaut mieux les exprimer maintenant. Si tu es mêlée à une affaire pareille, tu as tous les droits de vouloir protester.  
\- Le Maître-Fou est un ennemi, grommela Sélène.  
Elle avait l’initiative parce qu’elle se trouvait là quand Jasper avait appelé Achille. Isaure sentit son cœur se serrer ; elle aurait dû agir dès l’instant où la voix du Magister avait retenti dans l’appareil, et donner l’ordre aux jumeaux de rentrer chez eux et de les laisser faire. Sur l’instant, son seul réflexe avait été un de ceux qui la maintenait, pendant les guerres et les crises. Distribuer les tâches aux soldats présents, afin que l’objectif soit atteint dans l’efficacité générale. Elle ne pensait pas aux implications. Elle n’avait autour d’elle que des gens prêts à l’aider, alors.   
\- Je n’aurais pas dû vous mêler à ça, dit doucement Isaure en se mettant la tête entre les mains.  
\- Ce n’est pas la question !  
Elle se redressa, prise au dépourvu par la voix agacée de la plus jeune. Un rosissement de colère avait teint ses joues, et ses yeux, d’ordinaire inexpressifs, affichaient un agacement sincère :  
\- Alexandre et moi vous servons, évidemment, qu’il faut que nous le fassions ! Vous n’avez pas à regretter de nous donner des ordres !  
\- Mais vous êtes des enf…  
\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, reprit-elle, comme inconsciente qu’elle venait de lui couper la parole, c’est que… !  
Elle s’interrompit quand Isaure lui fit signe de parler plus bas, et inspira et expira doucement pour se calmer :  
\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, reprit-elle à voix basse, c’est que nous aidions un ennemi. Mince, Isaure, avez-vous entendu les rumeurs à son sujet ? Cet être est diabolique !  
\- Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, Sélène. Je sais qui il est. Mais Melchior…  
\- Le Maître Fou.  
\- Melchior, insista Isaure, était un ami d’Achille, autrefois. Et je sais ce que sont nos croyances et notre guerre, mais nous ne sommes pas prêts à abandonner un individu désespéré. Siegfried et Lucius ont bon espoir de lui faire retrouver la raison, à force de patience. Tu n’es pas sans savoir que la baronne Caelum travaille activement sur…  
\- Alors après tout le mal qu’il a fait, vous serez prêts à lui pardonner en un claquement de doigts, et le traiter comme un invité ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, dit Isaure, plus froidement qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu. Melchior paiera pour ses crimes, il est hors de question qu’il s’en sorte sans conséquences. Mais pour l’instant, nous le détenons dans un mauvais état. Il faut que nous le remettions sur pieds avant tout.  
\- Il mériterait de pourrir dans la chambre blanche.  
\- Sélène.  
L’enfant s’était levée pour s’éloigner du porche, et Isaure, d’un bref mouvement de cape, la rejoignit et s’agenouilla en face d’elle pour la prendre par les épaules :  
\- Les choses sont moins simples qu’il n’y paraît. Les Familles du Mal infestent les cerveaux de nos anciens alliés. Mais le vrai Melchior est quelque part, prisonnier de sa forme maléfique. Il souffre de tout ça autant que les victimes de ses jeux diaboliques.  
\- Si j’étais une membre des familles du Mal et que j’agissais de la sorte, murmura Sélène dans une buée blanche, je préférerais autant que vous mettiez fin à mes jours, commandante Isaure.  
La Magister écarquilla les yeux. C’était une enfant qui se tenait face à elle, qui venait de dire ses mots. Elle s’efforça de secouer la tête, un pâle sourire aux lèvres, et de dégager les mèches qui couvraient son oreille :  
\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Tu te laisses aveugler par la rage, mais il faut que tu comprennes que…  
\- Est-ce que vous feriez la même chose que vous faites pour ce Melchior ? cracha Sélène. L’aider, par pitié, au nom d’une vieille amitié qui ne signifie plus rien ??  
\- Sélène, évidemment, que…  
\- Raaah !  
Elle se dégagea d’un mouvement brusque, et Isaure se releva, les bras ballants, alors que la petite s’éloignait dans la neige :  
\- Faites-moi plaisir, commandante, grogna-t-elle. Si je passe aux familles du Mal, laissez tomber les scrupules et tuez-moi simplement. Je ne supporterai pas d’être dans ce lit à la place de ce démon.  
Un souffle blanc voleta hors des lèvres d’Isaure.  
Autour de Sélène, les ombres de la ruelle semblaient vouloir la dévorer.


	30. Le Maître des Jeux et le Maître-Fou

Il n’a pas voulu croire Octave, quand celui-ci l’a pris à part, peu après son réveil, pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il aurait fallu être bien naïf, quand même ; se coucher la veille comme tous les soirs, et dès le lendemain, apprendre que pendant la nuit, une élite de Magister est venue leur amener un membre des familles du Mal, et qu’ils vivraient avec lui quelques temps…  
Non, malgré toute l’amitié qu’il a pour le médecin, George a eu besoin qu’il l’emmène voir le type de ses propres yeux, allongé dans leur chambre d’ami. Il est resté sur le seuil, une moue perplexe au visage, et se grattant l’arrière du crâne ; il sentait bien qu’Octave se tordait les mains à côté de lui. Au bout d’un moment, le Maître des Jeux a décidé de détendre l’atmosphère :  
\- C’est le second individu obsédé des jeux que tu récupères alors qu’il est dans un sale état, Doctave, sourit-il en adressant une tape dans le dos de son ami. Encore un, et je crois que dans ton langage, on pourra appeler ça une pathologie.  
\- Je ne l’ai pas choisi, cette fois, réplique Octave en levant les yeux au ciel. Et je suis content que tu aies l’air si léger à ce sujet, parce qu’il risque bien de rester avec nous un certain temps.  
Il a senti quand même que son ami était vraiment soulagé qu’il ne prenne pas trop les choses au sérieux, ou qu’il ne fasse pas de crise d’angoisse. Jamais Octave ne l’a considéré comme un intrus, chez lui, depuis le fameux jour où il a proposé de l’héberger ; il sent bien que ça ennuie le médecin d’avoir traité l’affaire sans lui. George est touché qu’il soit toujours aussi attentif à ne pas l’écarter de ses décisions autour de la maison.  
\- Il n’est pas dangereux, tu penses ?  
\- Pas dans son état, affirme Octave, catégorique. Achille n’a pas trouvé ses clés sur lui, il les a sans doute laissées dans son cabanon. Pour l’instant, il est inoffensif. Mais fais attention à toi, ajoute-t-il, plus solennel. Je n’ai pas envie qu’il t’arrive malheur.  
Pendant la journée, ce sont Achille et ceux dans la confidence qui veillent sur l’Anti-Mage, laissant le Maître des Jeux et Octave faire leur travail dans la ville. Quand il rentre chez eux, George salue un des Magisters, celui à l’oiseau, dont il ne connaît pas le nom. Il suspend sa cape au porte-manteau et s’étire ; il sait qu’Octave en a encore pour tard dans la nuit, avec son boulot à l’hôpital. Tandis qu’il prend une pomme, il se demande si leur hôte a pu manger quelque chose, et s’il s’est remis. Pris de curiosité, il saisit un quignon de pain et frappe avant d’entrer dans la chambre.  
Un frisson le glace dès qu’il pousse la porte ; il ne s’attendait pas à ce que l’individu soit réveillé, redressé sur le lit. La partie de son habit qui dissimule son visage se tourne vers lui, s’inclinant légèrement. Le Maître des Jeux se laisse prendre au dépourvu deux secondes avant de lui servir son fameux sourire fétiche :  
\- Eh bien eh bien, on dirait que notre petit camarade est réveillé !  
Rien de tel que sa bonne vieille voix de présentateur de plateau télé pour qu’il se détende, et sente son ascendant établi. Le silence qui réplique à ses paroles joyeuses le fige, et il va ouvrir le rideau pour reprendre contenance :  
\- Vous devez être le fameux Melchior. Je m’appelle George, je suis le Maître des Jeux de cette ville.  
\- Ça se voit, commente l’autre, amusé.  
Le sourire du blond s’élargit : ouf ! Il parle. Il laisse échapper un petit rire, et s’appuie au rebord de la fenêtre pour poursuivre sa discussion :  
\- Voilà qui est mieux, je commençais à croire que vous étiez muet. Alors, comment est-ce que vous vous sentez ?  
\- Je vais bien, réplique l’autre d’une voix égale, quoique méfiante, en haussant les épaules. Vous êtes obligé de me parler comme si j’étais candidat aux épreuves ?  
Le sourire de George se fige. Il déglutit :  
\- Pardon, dit-il doucement, reprenant sa voix ordinaire. C’est une habitude que…  
Il frémit quand l’autre éclate de rire, les épaules secouées par son hilarité. Une sensation froide traverse la colonne vertébrale de George alors que l’autre se calme lentement :  
\- Hou hou hou ! Désolé, Georgie, je te charrie. C’était irrésistible. Tu peux me parler comme tu veux. On est chez toi, ici ?  
\- Euh… je… Ahem, oui, oui, c’est la maison que je partage avec le médecin qui s’est occupé de v… de toi. Je…  
\- Ah, le fameux Octave, oui… Tu me ferais visiter ?  
Il se lève et le rejoint d’un pas saccadé. Le Maître des Jeux ne sait pas quoi dire : Melchior est bien plus grand que lui, et il se penche légèrement pour le jauger, comme un adulte le ferait pour un avant. George se redresse de toute sa petite taille, et lève le menton pour lui servir un grand sourire :   
\- Bien sûr. Mais avant, je voulais justement te proposer un peu de pain, je crois que tu as besoin de récupérer un peu d’énergie. Tu n’as pas mangé depuis hier, n’est-ce pas ?  
La main gantée de fer du Maître-Fou prend machinalement le pain, et il paraît l’observer un instant. George sourit, et se fige avant de laisser échapper un cri d’horreur, quand il voit une araignée s’extraire des tissus rouges et grimper le long du bras de Melchior. Celui-ci reste immobile et imperturbable, malgré le hurlement, continuant de fixer le quignon :  
\- Du calme, elle ne va pas te faire de mal, Georgie.  
Ce dernier, malgré tout, s’est plaqué au mur près de la fenêtre, et regarde avec une horreur croissante la bestiole – seigneur Dieu, elle est énorme, c’est une véritable mygale !! s’installer sur le bout de pain. Ses yeux sont hypnotisés par ces pattes qui trouvent une prise sur la croûte dorée, et ces mandibules qui commencent à s’agiter doucement. Melchior pose le pain sur la table de chevet, haussant les épaules :  
\- Elle en a pour un moment dit-il. Et si tu me faisais visiter ?  
George acquiesce précipitamment, pour s’enfuir loin de ce machin.


End file.
